Imprégnation
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post Volterra, durant Tentation, l'histoire commence alors qu'Edward, Alice et Bella sont dans l'avion qui les ramène à Atlanta. Tout est identique à une exception près… Le coup de téléphone de Carlisle est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages sont à S Meyer**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc ma première fiction longue Twilight. Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser, attendu que je doute que mon scénario soit très original, que je ne suis pas lectrice de ce fan dom en dehors l'excellent Rédemption Setting Sun de Eléa Telmar, par conséquent si certains événements de ma fiction vous rappelaient une fiction existante, sachez que ce n'est réellement du qu'au hasard et au peu d'imagination de l'auteur : ) Je préfère le préciser car du peu que j'en ai lu, le fan dom me semble assez casse gueule et plutôt chaud hem… Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous aimerez mon prologue. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Pour info, la fiction sera mise à jour tous les 15 jours, le mardi : )**_

**Prologue**

_**POV Bella**_

Il était là, il était revenu. Contre ma joue je pouvais sentir sa peau glacée et dure. Son bras était autour de ma taille et son haleine fraiche caressait mon visage. Comment avais-je pu vivre si longtemps sans lui ? Comment avais-je pu supporter de me lever jour après jour alors qu'il n'était plus là ? D'une certaine manière, je ne l'avais pas fait.

« Tu devrais dormir Bella, tu es épuisée et nous avons encore de longues heures de vol devant nous. »

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer sa voix si parfaite. Edward, mon Edward. Peu importait le reste, peu importait la punition que Charlie ne manquerait pas de m'infliger à mon retour du moment qu'il était près de moi. Mais… resterait-il maintenant qu'il me savait saine et sauve ? Je me redressai à cette pensée et Edward me fixa, contrarié.

« Te forcer à rester réveillée est stupide Bella, surtout après ce que tu viens de vivre. »

Je plongeai mes yeux si ternes dans ses prunelles mordorées.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, pas alors que je risque de te perdre pendant mon sommeil. »

Alice se retourna vers nous tandis qu'Edward affermissait sa prise sur moi.

« Je ne partirais plus Bella, même si je pense toujours que ce serait mieux pour toi.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? M'exclamais-je, bouleversée. Comment peux-tu même penser ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Si je n'avais pas existé, jamais tu ne te serais trouvée en danger, jamais les Volturi n'auraient appris ton existence ! » S'exclama Edward avec violence.

Certains des passagers les plus proches se retournèrent vers nous et Alice leur adressa son sourire le plus ravageur, celui auquel je n'avais jamais vu qui ce soit résister. Une fois de plus, le charme de mon ami opéra et les curieux se détournèrent, gênés, tandis que je répondais à Edward.

« Les Volturi ne m'ont rien fait. » Objectais-je faiblement.

J'avais beau essayer de me montrer courageuse, je mettrais du temps à oublier ce que j'avais vu dans cette cave. Tous ces gens, ces pauvres touristes conduits à une mort certaine…

Edward se crispa et je sentis son corps trembler.

« Rien fait ? Comment peux dire ça alors qu'ils ont exigé ton âme en échange de ta vie ? »

Ainsi c'était ça qui tourmentait Edward. Les Volturi lui avaient arraché la promesse de me transformer en échange de ma vie et, je supposais, de notre liberté à tous les trois.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu Edward, je suis d'accord. » Insistai-je à mi-voix.

Le visage d'Edward se fit de glace et pendant une seconde je vis en lui le reflet de Caïus et d'Aro avant de me reprendre. Non, Edward n'était pas comme eux, comment pouvais-je penser une chose pareille ? Edward était bon, honnête, il était toute ma vie et plus encore.

Il inspira profondément et je sentis une fois de plus son souffle sur mon visage. Son haleine au parfum envoutant manqua de me faire défaillir tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella, si tu savais tu ne parlerais pas aussi légèrement de la damnation de ton âme.

- Je ne considère pas ça comme une damnation. Pas en te connaissant toi, en connaissant Alice et Carlisle et Esmé et…

- Tu ne sais pas par quelles souffrances il faut passer pour en arriver là ! »

Une fois de plus quelques passagers se retournèrent vers nous mais Alice intervint de nouveau.

Je chuchotai.

« Aucune souffrance ne peut être pire que celle que je viens d'éprouver. »

Edward se troubla et se pencha vers moi.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu es parti, puis lorsqu'Alice m'a annoncé ce que tu projetais de faire, murmurai-je.

- Alice aurait mieux fait de se taire, » gronda Edward avec un regard peu amène en direction de sa sœur qui retroussa les lèvres, vexée.

Je m'empressai d'intervenir, inutile que les passagers soient témoins d'un affrontement vampirique, j'avais dans l'idée que ça ne leur plairait pas.

« Alice a bien fait. Intervins-je.

- Si elle s'était tue, tu aurais continué ta vie comme je le voulais pour toi, au lieu d'être la cible des Volturi. » Cracha presque Edward.

Décidément c'était une obsession ! Je me félicitai qu'il ne puisse pas lire en moi comme en toute autre personne et je refermais ma main sur la blancheur parfaite de la sienne.

« Mais quelle vie Edward ? Sans toi, sans toi je me borne à exister. » Soufflai je.

A ma grande confusion, des larmes débordèrent de mes yeux et je détournai le visage.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque la main légère d'Edward essuya mes joues.

« Bella, exister est déjà beaucoup, mieux que d'être damné. »

Cette fois c'était trop ! Je me retournai vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Si tu étais mort, je serais morte aussi ! C'est ce que tu veux Edward ? » M'écriai je d'une voix trop aigue.

Les passagers les plus proches durent avoir la même opinion car plusieurs se retournèrent vers nous, le regard curieux. Je croisai le regard d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années visiblement prêt à se lever et à intervenir et Edward se retourna vers lui. Mon défenseur improvisé se troubla et se rassit puis détourna résolument son visage de nous.

« Bella, je t'en prie, tu es trop fatiguée pour que nous continuions à parler de ça. »

Je m'emportai à nouveau mais pris cette fois garde de ne pas parler trop fort.

« Il faudra pourtant en parler Edward. Les Volturi ne nous laissent pas le choix. Il faudra me transformer rapidement, avant la fin du semestre.

- Sûrement pas, » grinça Edward.

Je réfléchis. A présent que la chose était décidée, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à mettre notre plan, mon plan à exécution.

« Le week end prochain serait idéal.

- Bella, souffla Edward. Et ta mère tu as pensé ? Et Charlie ? Une fois devenue une des nôtres, tu devras dire adieu à ta vie, tu ne comprends pas ? »

La pensée de Charlie me serra le cœur. Il venait déjà de perdre l'un de ses plus chers amis… Quand à Renée…

« Attendons, disons quelques années. Proposa Edward. Cela nous laissera le temps de trouver une autre solution.

- Quelques années ? M'étranglais-je à demi.

- Quatre ou cinq ans. Et alors, si tu le souhaites encore, je, je te promets d'accéder à ta demande. » Se força à dire Edward.

Seulement ça ne m'allait pas mais alors vraiment pas.

« Quatre ou cinq ans ? Mais je serais trop vieille ! Edward, j'ai déjà un an de plus que toi, je ne veux pas devenir vieille alors que toi tu… Non, c'est trop injuste !

- Vieille ? Bella, j'ai plus de cent cinquante ans alors crois-moi, tu ne seras jamais trop vieille pour moi. » Répondit Edward en posant ses lèvres froides sur ma main.

Il plongea son regard d'ambre dans le mien et je me sentis défaillir. Seule l'intervention d'Alice me permit de revenir au présent.

« Il plaisante, sourit-elle à la cantonade avant de se pencher vers son frère. Edward parle moins fort ou bientôt les Volturi auront une sérieuse raison de venir nous rendre visite. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Mon cœur se bloqua dans ma poitrine et Edward se pencha sur sa sœur.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il, une urgence dans la voix.

- Non, siffla Alice. Mais pas besoin de double vue pour comprendre ce que pensent ces gens. »

Edward, le visage de marbre, se retourna vers les passagers les plus proches de nous et je me tus alors qu'il sondait leurs pensées.

« Tu as raison. Lâcha-t-il. Mieux vaut éviter ce sujet. »

C'était sans doute la solution la plus sage mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Nous étions enfermés tous les trois dans un avion et la longueur du vol me donnait une occasion de convaincre Edward du bien fondé de ma requête. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance.

« La fin du semestre. » Proposai-je.

Le regard qu'Edward me lança aurait pu terrifier n'importe qui mais pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais peur de lui, pas après tout ce que j'avais souffert de son absence.

« Bella, gronda t'il.

- Ca semble raisonnable. » Intervint Alice.

J'adressai un regard de gratitude à mon amie tandis qu'Edward pestait.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Alice, cette affaire ne concerne qu'Isabella et moi. »

Oh oh, Isabella… mauvais.

Sans se démonter, Alice se pencha sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Au contraire Edward. Si les Volturi sont à nos trousses, cela concerne toute la famille. »

Les prunelles d'Edward se firent d'encre et je notais pour la première fois les cernes qui marbraient ses yeux et qui étaient, je le savais, causées par la soif.

« Si tel est le cas, je préfère partir. Ainsi les Volturi n'auront rien à vous reprocher.

- Oublies tu que j'étais là moi aussi ? Souligna Alice. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Jasper. La solution que propose Bella est des plus raisonnables. »

Je m'empressai de rebondir.

« De toute façon Alice a déjà promis de me transformer si tu refusais. »

Edward se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Alice ?

- Oui, même si je préférerai ne pas le faire moi-même. »

Edward se crispa et elle poursuivit d'un ton suggestif.

« Edward, toutes les versions de l'avenir se ressemblent, Bella est l'une des nôtres, que tu le veuilles ou non c'est ainsi. »

La main d'Edward déserta la mienne et je sentis un froid m'envahir le cœur.

« Et sa vie Alice ? Tu y as pensé ? Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tes parents, tes amis ? »

Je me cantonnais à un silence buté et Edward poursuivit.

« Bella, pense à ta vie, pense à tes amis. Lorsque je suis parti…

- Ne parle pas de ça !

-Lorsque je suis parti, continua Edward sans pitié. Tu as continué à vivre, n'y a-t-il rien que tu regretterais si tu devenais l'une des nôtres ? »

Une fois de plus j'étais heureuse qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Je me souvins brutalement de ce qui était arrivé avant le coup de fil de Carlisle. J'avais embrassé Jacob, non, j'avais laissé Jacob m'embrasser, ou alors, je

La voix chaude et enivrante d'Edward retentit alors qu'il me détaillait.

« Il y a quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secouai la tête et Edward se tourna vers Alice qui écarta les mains en signe d'ignorance.

« Non, rien d'important. Mentis-je. Je pensais juste à Renée. »

Avant qu'Edward ne me cuisine je me tournai résolument et feignais l'endormissement. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions, pas plus que je n'étais pressée de rentrer à Forks. Car, au-delà de la colère de Charlie, je redoutais soudain de me retrouver face à Jacob. Parce que, au bout du compte, comment Juliette pourrait-elle être avec Pâris lorsque Roméo était auprès d'elle ?


	2. Retour à Forks

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà un grand merci aux revieweuses : xomiimixo, Holly et oliveronicca**_

_**Xomii : Merci beaucoup de ton appréciation et contente que le style te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite**_

_**Holly : déjà je te tends une corde mdrrr, merci de me lire encore sur un fan dom que tu détestes . Pour te situer un peu, après le 1 er film, Edward a quitté Bella parce qu'il se pensait mauvais pour elle, elle a déprimé puis s'est rapprochée de Jacob (qui est en fait un loup garou) et est amoureux d'elle. A un moment, les visions d'Alice ( la sœur d'Edward ) lui révèlent que Bella est morte( sauf que Jacob l'a sauvée) Du coup Edward décide d'en finir et se rends en Italie pour défier les Volturi ( une sorte de famille royale autoproclamée) afin qu'ils le tuent. Alice a une vision et emmène Bella qui s'est rapprochée de Jacob pour sauver Edward, mon histoire commence donc là : Edward et Bella viennent de se retrouver. Sauf que contrairement à la version du livre, Bella et Jacob se sont embrassés avant le départ de Bella pour l'Italie ( dans le livre, c'est un appel d'Edward qui se fait passer pour Carlisle qui les interrompt) Voila en gros le contexte … bon courage**_

_**Oliveronica : Merciiii la suite tous les 15 jours !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de mon histoire qui, je l'admets, commence lentement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : ) Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Retour à Forks**

_**POV Bella**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, j'étais enveloppée dans une couverture et l'avion commençait à descendre sur Atlanta. Je jetai un regard encore endormi sur le siège à côté de moi et mon cœur se répandit en battements assourdissants. IL était encore là, ce n'était pas un rêve, il n'était pas parti.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je devais avoir l'air folle, hallucinée et en vérité c'était bien ainsi que je me sentais, comme si après avoir tourné des siècles dans le désert en vain j'avais enfin trouvé mon oasis. Bon peut être pas des siècles, mais pour le reste s'était bien ça.

« Bella ? » Redemanda Edward.

Je m'avisai alors que je le contemplais, bouche bée. Je m'empressais de la refermer puis l'ouvrit à nouveau pour répondre.

« Oui, un peu fatiguée. » Mentis-je.

La main d'Edward effleura ma joue, aussi légère qu'une plume et je sentis des larmes de joie brûler mes yeux. Je détournais le regard, gênée. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi me terrifiait parfois.

L'avion amorça son atterrissage et je retins mon souffle. Je n'avais jamais trop aimé les avions, sans doute par peur que ma malchance me poursuive jusque dans les airs, et si j'avais oublié mes craintes au profit de mon angoisse pour Edward à l'aller, il n'en allait pas de même pour le retour. La main d'Edward se referma sur la mienne et il chuchota.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver Bella. »

Un rire nerveux m'échappa et je répondis sans conviction.

« Je sais, ce n'est qu'un avion. »

()()

Je reçus les embrassades et les étreintes des Cullen comme dans un rêve. Ils étaient tous là, Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Emmet et même Rosalie qui s'approcha timidement de nous.

« Merci Bella. » Dit-elle simplement de sa splendide voix grave.

Je cherchais quelque chose à répondre qui ne fut pas stupide ou maladroit mais Edward referma sa main sur mon bras.

« Je te ramène chez toi, Charlie est mort d'inquiétude. »

Charlie… Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais presque oublié Charlie que j'avais planté sans le moindre remord alors qu'il enterrait son meilleur ami. Toujours galant, Edward m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture puis s'installa au volant. J'étais enfin seule avec lui, nous allions enfin pouvoir parler de ce qui s'était passé, de son départ, de maintenant, de l'avenir. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à cette pensée. Et si Edward décidait de repartir pour éloigner les Volturi de nous ? Et si je le perdais à nouveau ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, jamais.

J'entendis la portière arrière claquer et je me retournai.

« Désolée, annonça Alice d'un air piteux, mais je crois qu'il faut mieux que je vienne. »

Je jetais un regard à Edward et la crispation de sa mâchoire me renseigna. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Alice de nous accompagner. Cette idée me soulagea tandis qu'Edward démarrait en trombe.

« Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien de précis, pourtant, je crois que je dois être avec vous. »

Mon visage dut refléter ma déception car Alice rit d'une voix cristalline.

« Pas tout le temps Bella, juste pour ton retour. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas. En quoi la présence d'Alice était-elle si importante ? Qu'elle soit là ou non, Charlie me punirait et je devais bien admettre que je l'avais mérité.

« Il ne sait pas encore s'il doit le faire. » Intervint Edward.

Je sursautai. Depuis quand Edward parvenait il à lire mes pensées ? Mon amoureux vampirique poursuivit.

« Il hésite, il pense qu'à ta place il aurait fait le même choix.

- Quoi donc ? Traverser l'océan pour te sauver ? Maugréai-je.

- Non, soutenir ton amie dans des moments difficiles. Répondit Edward d'une voix un peu surprise.

- Tu vois Bella, je savais que je devais être là ! » Exulta Alice.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi la présence d'Alice pourrait apaiser Charlie. D'accord il adorait mon amie, qui ne l'aurait pas aimée ? Mais de là à me pardonner parce qu'elle…

« Isabella Swan ! »

Je sursautai, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés. Je me forçais à sortir de la voiture, la tête basse. Edward se racla la gorge et le regard de Charlie se posa sur lui avant de revenir sur moi.

« Papa, je suis désolée, je, commençais je.

- Comment va ta mère ? Demanda Charlie à Alice d'un ton rempli de sollicitude.

- Elle va mieux maintenant, je vous remercie Charlie. Intervint Edward avant que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ma question s'adressait jeune homme mais à ta sœur. D'ailleurs c'est uniquement par égard pour elle que je tolère ta présence. » Répondit Charlie sans le regarder.

Je bouillai de rage et m'apprêtai à dire ses quatre vérités à mon père lorsque la main d'Edward effleura la mienne. Je me tournai vers lui et lut sur ses lèvres.

« Plus tard. » Murmura-t-il.

De son côté Alice plissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix prudente.

« Mieux, merci. Comme mon frère vous l'a dit, elle est presque totalement remise.

- La fièvre nous a tous terrifiés, ajouta Edward. Mais heureusement un ami de mon père a trouvé un remède. Nous lui devons beaucoup. »

Une fois de plus Charlie évita de répondre à Edward tandis que je m'empressais de recoller les morceaux de l'histoire qu'on avait fait gober à Charlie. J'étais sensée être partie pour soutenir Alice alors qu'Esmé était malade. Bien. Mais à qui devais-je cette excuse salutaire, la seule que Charlie pouvait accepter ?

« Tu as de la chance que Jacob ait attendu mon retour pour m'expliquer la situation jeune fille, sans quoi je ne me serais pas contenté d'une semaine sans sortie. » Gronda Charlie.

Je ne répondis pas. Jacob. Bien sûr ce ne pouvait être que lui mon sauveur. Jacob que j'avais laissé derrière moi sans un regret pour aller sauver Edward du piège dans lequel il s'apprêtait à se jeter. Je me sentais mal d'un coup. Et j'avais une raison de plus d'appréhender de revoir Jacob.

Charlie se tourna vers Alice.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'invite pas à entrer cette fois Alice. Mais je suis heureux que ta mère aille mieux. J'espère que tu reviendras nous rendre visite lorsque la punition de Bella sera levée. La maison n'est pas bien grande mais tu y seras toujours la bienvenue quand tu passeras à Forks. »

Un vertige me saisit. Alice de passage ? Alors cela voulait dire que l'Italie n'avait rien changé, qu'Edward allait, qu'il allait.

« En vérité, le médecin a estimé que Los Angeles était trop pollué pour ma mère. Intervint Edward. Aussi notre père a-t-il pris la décision de revenir s'installer ici. »

Je surpris l'air renfrogné de Charlie à cette nouvelle et je m'étonnais. Je savais qu'il avait toujours apprécié les Cullen, surtout Carlisle et qu'il avait regretté leur départ. Moins que moi cela va sans dire. Pourtant, je le vis porter la main à son arme puis se raviser.

« Rentre à la maison Isabella. » M'ordonna-t-il.

Une bouffée d'angoisse me saisit. Comment allais je pouvoir rentrer seule en les laissant…

« RENTRE ! » Cria Charlie en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

Edward m'adressa un regard rassurant et m'intima de rentrer. J'obéis à contre cœur.

Pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre les premiers mots de Charlie.

« Si je te vois roder à nouveau autour de cette maison je te boucle Cullen. Et crois moi je trouverais un motif n'importe quoi, un excès de vitesse, une soirée trop arrosée, peu importe. Je ne te laisserais pas faire à nouveau du mal à ma fille. Suis-je clair ? »

Une vague d'indignation me submergea. Comment Charlie osait il décider pour moi ? Pire, comment pouvait il me trahir ainsi en révélant à Edward ce que je…

La voix distinguée, parfaite, de mon amoureux s'éleva tandis que je me retournai.

« Parfaitement Charlie. Et croyez-moi, je ne souhaite rien moins que de blesser à nouveau Bella.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Edward d'un ton dont la sincérité ne faisait aucun doute. J'espère que Bella me pardonnera et que vous me jugerez un jour digne à nouveau de votre confiance. »

Je me retins de me jeter dans ses bras, bouleversée à l'idée qu'il puisse s'en vouloir, être malheureux. J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'avais déjà pardonné, que je ne lui en avais jamais voulu. Mais Charlie me ramena une fois de plus dans le présent.

« N'y compte pas trop.

- Je saurais être patient, répondit poliment Edward.

- On verra ça. » Gronda Charlie avant de se retourner.

Je m'empressai de m'engouffrer dans la maison, consciente que Charlie n'avait pas été dupe.

_**POV Edward**_

Je remontai en voiture sous le regard hostile de Charlie. Ses pensées me submergèrent, hostiles, parfois même haineuses. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était ses souvenirs de Bella. A travers lui, je la voyais prostrée, malheureuse. Je voyais les saisons qui s'étaient succédées après mon départ. L'inquiétude de Charlie me bouleversait. Bella me bouleversait…

Comment avais-je pu être assez cruel pour lui faire autant de mal ?

Mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qui avait failli arriver en Italie. Et si les Volturi avaient décidés de la tuer ? Comment aurais-je pu me pardonner ça ? La réponse était simple : je n'aurais pas surmonté sa perte. J'aurais mis mon plan à exécution et j'en aurais fini avec cette vie qui n'en était pas une.

« Du calme Edward, il ne lui est rien arrivé. » Murmura doucement Alice.

La voix de ma sœur me ramena au présent et je m'aperçus que je tremblais. Elle avait raison, il n'était rien arrivé à Bella hormis de me rencontrer. Et maintenant à cause de moi, elle allait…

« Ca a toujours été une possibilité Edward, je l'ai vue »

Je l'interrompis avec rage.

« Vue quoi ? Devenir l'une des nôtres ? Etre damnée à son tour ? Je refuse Alice ! Jamais je ne lui prendrais son âme, même si je dois en mourir. »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Edward, c'est son souhait. Même avant les Volturi, nous en avons parlé dans l'avion et j'ai accepté.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'accepter ça Alice, grondais je.

- Pourtant, c'est la meilleure solution, la seule à présent que Aro et les autres l'ont vue. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais envisager cela. Bella était trop humaine, trop fragile pour que quelqu'un s'avise de la toucher, de la transformer en monstre…

« Edward ? » Demanda Alice, inquiète par mon silence.

Je me tournais vers elle.

« Il y a forcément une autre possibilité, tu as obligatoirement vu autre chose sur elle. Tes visions se trompent souvent, la preuve tu l'as vue morte ! »

Alice se troubla.

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je ne la vois plus. »

Cette idée m'affola.

« Tu ne la vois plus ?

- Pas comme si elle était morte, s'empressa de préciser Alice. Juste comme si elle était, hors de ma portée. »

Je ne réagis pas. Je sondais les pensées d'Alice mais n'y découvrit qu'une chanson scandée à tue-tête. De toute évidence, elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler Edward, mais à Bella. » Se justifia Alice.

Je ne répondis pas. Les pensées de Charlie me revinrent en mémoire, celles d'après mon départ, celles d'avant mon retour. Je voyais Bella heureuse, revenant de la réserve Quileute… Et d'une certaine manière cela m'inquiéta encore plus que les Volturi.

_**POV Bella**_

Sitôt mon amoureux et Alice partis, je me tournai vers Charlie. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire après ce qui venait de se produire mais j'étais furieuse. Comment osait-il parler ainsi à Edward ? Comment osait-il lui refuser notre porte après…

« C'était quoi ça ? » Lui demandai-je d'un ton hargneux.

Charlie se retourna vers moi, le visage empourpré.

« Tu as entendu ? Ma foi c'est pas plus mal. Au moins comme ça je n'aurais pas à me répéter.

- Répéter quoi ? Que tu ne veux plus que je vois Edward ! » M'écriai je, presque hystérique.

Charlie recula d'un pas.

« En effet Bella, je ne veux plus voir ce garçon roder autour de toi, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait subir au printemps dernier. »

Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue et Charlie s'approcha maladroitement de moi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Tu as d'autres amis. Mike, Angela, Jessica…

- Ils ne sont pas, commençai je.

- Jacob. » Poursuivit-il.

Ma protestation s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Jacob… Avec mon retour j'avais presque oublié. Ou plutôt j'avais voulu oublier Jacob et le baiser que nous avions échangés…Je m'en voulais à présent de l'avoir laissé espérer et encore plus de ce que j'allais devoir lui faire. Parce qu'enfin, comment pourrais-je être avec lui alors que mon Roméo était revenu ?

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Charlie me désigna le téléphone.

« Tu devrais l'appeler, je lui ai promis que tu le ferais dès ton retour. »

Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre celles de Charlie.

« Je croyais que j'étais punie.

- La punition ne s'étend pas à Jacob, » répondit Charlie.

Je suffoquais de rage.

« En fait elle ne concerne qu'Edward n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas SA faute ! Si quelqu'un doit être puni c'est moi et pas LUI !

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as fait que je t'interdis de le voir. C'est à cause de ce que lui t'a fait, je refuse de te revoir à nouveau dans cet état.

- Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward ! C'était la mienne, la mienne ! » Hurlais je, bouleversée, avant de courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour que Charlie ne voit pas mes larmes.

()()

Je mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer et allumai l'ordinateur d'un geste rageur. Puisque j'étais coincée ici, je pourrais au moins tenter d'envoyer un mail à Edward, je devais le voir mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il me rejoindrait à la nuit tombée ainsi que nous en avions l'habitude. Charlie l'avait chassé après tout.

Ma boite mail clignota. Elle était pleine. Des messages de Renée dont l'inquiétude montait au fil des jours.

**Bella, où es-tu ? Charlie me dit que tu es partie avec Alice, je t'en prie réponds moi c'est important****, **disait le dernier. Je soupirai et commençai à répondre. Inutile que Renée continue à s'inquiéter. Je tapais une réponse aussi rapide que laconique, l'informais que j'allais bien et prenais de ses nouvelles ainsi que de celles de Phil. Une fois le mail fait, je m'empressai d'écrire à Edward.

La sonnerie du téléphone, suivie par le cri de Charlie m'interrompit. Je descendais en trombe, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Puisqu'il m'interdisait de voir Edward, je ne lui adresserai plus la parole. C'était puéril mais je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de lui montrer à quel point sa décision me blessait.

« Ta mère. » Me renseigna-t-il tandis que je prenais le combiné.

La voix affolée de Renée se déversa dans mon oreille et je tentai d'en placer une au milieu du flot de questions inquiètes qui me submergea soudain.

« Non maman je vais bien, oui la mère d'Alice aussi, non, oui, maman je suis désolée, je dois te laisser, oui oui je te rappellerai… »

Je reposai le combiné avec un soupir soulagé sous l'œil interrogateur de Charlie. Sans lui parler je sortis du frigo de quoi faire à manger.

« Ta mère et moi on a un peu discuté avant que tu descendes. »

Décidée à tenir le vœu de silence que je m'étais imposé je ne répondis pas. Charlie ne sembla pas y faire attention et poursuivit.

« Nous avons pensé que maintenant que Phil a une place sûre en Floride, tu pourrais les rejoindre. »

Je m'immobilisais net, la main sur le couteau avec lequel je découpais les tomates. Charlie poursuivit, un peu gêné.

« C'est pas que je suis pas content de t'avoir avec moi mais je crois que le mieux pour toi est de prendre tes distances avec Forks, je

- Par Forks tu veux dire Edward ? » L'interrompis je, rompant la promesse que je m'étais faite moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Charlie grimaça, mal à l'aise.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, je vais voir quand un vol est disponible. »

Une vague de désespoir me submergea.

« Non ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas partir, pas maintenant que

- Qu'il est revenu, » grinça Charlie.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas partir alors qu'Edward était enfin revenu, qui plus est dans un endroit où il ne pourrait même pas suivre. Je serrai les poings.

« Bella ! » S'affola Charlie.

Je baissais les yeux et m'avisais alors du sang qui s'écoulait de mon poing droit que j'avais refermé sur la lame. Une odeur âcre me monta à la gorge et je relâchai le couteau, écœurée par la vision du sang frais qui s'écoulait de ma main.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. » Décida Charlie.

Mon malaise se dissipa à cette affirmation. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache, je ne voulais pas qu'il…

« Non, ce n'est rien, ça va. » Grimaçais-je en m'emparant d'un rouleau de papier absorbant pour bander ma main.

Charlie me regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Tentais-je de plaisanter.

- Si tu le dis… Mais ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. Tu n'es pas bien à Forks. »

Mon cœur s'affola tellement qu'il me sembla entendre ses battements assourdissants. Je m'empressais vers Charlie.

« Non, je ne peux pas partir, ma vie est ici, mes amis, Jess, Angela, je , je ne veux pas partir ! On est au milieu du semestre. »

Cette idée parut faire hésiter Charlie et je forçais sans scrupule mon léger avantage.

« Je suis déjà inscrite pour les examens ici, je ne peux pas partir en plein milieu de l'année scolaire !

- Jusqu'à la fin du semestre, hésita Charlie.

- Jusqu'aux examens, » promis je, un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée que si tout se déroulait comme je l'avais prévu, je ne serais jamais capable de passer mes examens.

Après tout, Edward allait me transformer rapidement et une fois devenue vampire, les examens et les études n'auraient plus la moindre importance pour moi.

J'avais tapé juste. Charlie soupira, visiblement soulagé.

« D'accord mais en attendant tu devras te conformer à mes règles jeune fille. »

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau et me dispensa de faire une promesse que j'étais certaine de briser. Charlie prit le combiné et un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« Oui, elle est rentrée, je te la passe. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander qui était au bout du fil. La satisfaction qui suintait de lui suffisait à me renseigner. Je pris une grande inspiration et me préparai à affronter mon meilleur ami qui se trouvait aussi être un loup garou. Entre autres choses.


	3. Le vote

_**Coucou, déjà merci aux revieweuses Holly et cs85 ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en fav**_

_**Holly :Lol tu devrais savoir que l'équation n'est jamais aussi simple avec moi et je n'ai pas les scrupules de S Meyer en ce qui concerne le sexe avant le mariage mdrrr. Allez encore un chapitre difficile pour toi, mais tu me connais, j'aime poser mes histoires lol**_

_**CS85 : Merciii contente que tu aimes, la suite c'est le mardi tous les 15 jours !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il suit presque parfaitement le livre. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Le vote**

_**POV Bella **_

La voix chaude et entrainante de Jacob me perça les tympans.

« Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

Je perçus sa réserve et croisait le regard curieux de Charlie. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer ainsi ! Je lui tournai le dos et entrepris de répondre à Jake.

« Bien, et toi ? »

Conversation banale entre deux ados banals sauf que nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre dans ce cas, enfin Jacob.

« Et l'Italie, comme c'était ? » Me demanda Jake d'un ton faussement détaché.

Et zut, j'avais espéré repousser ce moment mais apparemment cette grâce ne me serait pas accordée.

« Ca a été, répondis-je du ton le plus neutre possible. A ce propos, merci d'avoir averti Charlie. »

Je sentis le regard lourd de rancune de Charlie sur moi à l'énoncé de son prénom mais je ne m'en souciai guère. C'était le prix à payer pour m'empêcher de voir Edward.

« Pas de quoi. Répondit Jacob d'une voix tendue. On se voit quand ? »

Je me forçai à répondre d'un ton misérable.

« Pas tout de suite, tu vois, je suis punie et je ne peux pas sortir. »

J'ignorai résolument les signes de Charlie qui m'indiquaient que je pouvais y aller et m'empressai de lui signaler que je devais raccrocher.

« D'ailleurs, là je peux pas trop te parler. »

Un silence, puis :

« Ok Bella, appelle moi dès que Charlie aura levé ta punition, c'est important, insista Jacob.

- Je le ferais mais t'étonne pas si c'est pas tout de suite. »

Un nouveau silence. J'évitai Charlie et ses gesticulations. Jacob répondit.

« Je vois. Appelle-moi quand même.

- Je le ferai, promis-je. Au revoir Jake.

- Au revoir Bella. »

Je raccrochai, soulagée de m'en sortir à si bon compte mais avec le sentiment coupable d'avoir reculé pour mieux sauter. Jacob ne méritait pas ça.

Charlie m'adressa un regard innocent.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de raccrocher si vite, et si tu veux aller à la Push…

- Je sais, le coupai je avec aigreur. Mais puisque tu m'as interdit toute sortie et visite autant marquer le coup. »

Charlie me regarda et je devançai ses prochaines paroles, je n'avais pas envie d'endurer une nouvelle conversation embarrassée père/fille.

« Le poulet est dans le four, suffi de l'arroser de temps en temps. » Me bornais je à dire avant de battre en retraite dans ma chambre.

Une fois là, je fixais la fenêtre. Si seulement Edward pouvait apparaitre.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je raccrochais ou plutôt j'explosais le combiné. Toute la conversation j'avais tenté de me contenir mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant à présent. Le suceur de sang était revenu et elle ne m'avait rien dit. Pas un « _Et oh Jake au fait les Cullen reviennent s'installer à Forks » _ou « _J'ai ramené Edward d'Italie. »_ Rien, pas un mot. Rien non plus sur nous. Enfin s'il y avait toujours un nous.

Je me repris. Bien sûr qu'il y avait toujours un nous. Après tout Bella m'avait embrassé avant que le sang-froid vienne tout gâcher, il y avait toujours un nous !

« Jacob ? »

Je fixai Billy. Son regard rempli de pitié était plus que je pouvais en supporter. Je me ruais vers la porte et j'étendis mes membres.

()()

Mes pattes épousaient le sol. Scratch, scratch. Le bruit de ma course, régulier, me calmait peu à peu. J'étais seul, seul avec mes pensées. J'avais tout le loisir de penser à ces bêtes malfaisantes qui étaient rentrées d'Italie avec Bella.

_« Jacob ? Tout va bien ? »_

Sam. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'efforçais de verrouiller mes pensées mais rien n'échappe à l'Alpha.

« _Jacob, vient chez Emily, nous en parlerons, Quil et Embry sont là aussi. »_

Quil et Embry ! Comme si j'avais envie de partager mes pensées avec eux. La culpabilité de Sam était déjà assez lourde à porter pour chacun d'entre nous sans que j'en rajoute avec mes inquiétudes au sujet de Bella.

_« Tu es injuste Jacob, si j'avais eu le choix... »_

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Sam. Il était déjà assez dur de supporter ses sentiments coupables envers Léah et le départ de cette dernière après qu'il l'ait larguée pour sa cousine.

« _Si tu crois que je l'ai choisi_ ! » S'étrangla presque Sam.

Je me crispais. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi, l'imprégnation, cet amour fou et total pareil à un coup de foudre amélioré n'arrive que rarement chez nous les loups. N'empêche, il fallait supporter les élans amoureux de Sam envers Emily et sa culpabilité envers Léah, sa petite amie de toujours qui avait préféré fuir loin de la réserve plutôt que de subir le spectacle de son ancien amoureux agenouillé devant une autre.

_« Jacob… » _Me rappela Sam avec reproche.

Je grondais, il avait beau être l'Alpha, sa culpabilité était de plus en plus lourde à porter, elle nous dévorait, nous.

« _J'ignorais que c'était à ce point, je ferais attention. _» Promit Sam dans ma tête.

Je soupirai, Léah était partie, elle n'était même pas revenue pour enterrer son père, tout ça à cause de Sam. Par jeu j'imaginais Leah.

Un hurlement douloureux me répondit et je me sentis rempli de remords. Imaginer Léah quand Sam était sous sa forme lupine n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je me forçai à reprendre forme humaine et me présentai à la porte d'Emily. Ce fut Sam qui m'ouvrit.

« Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Me déclara-t-il simplement.

J'évitai son regard, tout comme j'évitai de regarder la blessure qui défigurait à présent le visage d'Emily et qui à elle seule illustrait la volonté de lutter de Sam contre son imprégnation.

Emily jeta un regard amoureux vers Sam puis revint vers moi.

« Si tu as faim, il y a des pancakes. »

Je rejoignis Quil et Embry et dévorais ces derniers. Et je pensais à Bella. A notre baiser.

« L'imprégnation est rare chez notre espèce, souligna Sam en réponse à mes interrogations lupines.

- Les Cullen sont revenus », répondis-je.

Les loups s'immobilisèrent et tous se tournèrent vers Sam.

« Ils n'ont pas rompu le traité. » Annonça-t-il.

Nos compagnons hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent vers la nourriture. Je repoussai mon assiette. Je n'avais plus faim, plus maintenant que je savais que la meute ne ferait rien contre le buveur de sang.

« Et s'ils le rompent ? »

Un grondement, vite tempéré par Sam, me répondit.

« Nous aviserons. » Répondit l'Alpha.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me soumettre et ça me rendait fou. J'étendis mes pattes et Quil se précipita pour me rejoindre, Sam posa la main sur la sienne.

« Laisse-le. »

Mes pattes s'enfoncèrent dans la boue et je détalai. Peu importait le traité, je ne laisserais pas Bella sans combattre.

_**POV Bella**_

Rien n'était réglé avec Jacob et ma vie partait en morceaux. Comment concilier mon affection, non mes sentiments, pour Edward avec Jake ? C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas prête à renoncer à l'un ou l'autre.

La fenêtre s'entrebâilla et j'aperçus le visage d'Edward.

« Puis je entrer ? »

Comme si une permission était nécessaire ! Je me précipitai vers lui et me souvins brusquement que je ne m'étais même pas brossé les dents. Edward m'enlaça.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Je ne répondis pas et me serrai contre lui tandis que son souffle fleuri caressait mon visage. Je retins mon souffle. Le poulet aux échalotes me revint brusquement en mémoire. Je m'écartais d'Edward.

« Un problème ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques minutes humaines, » m'excusai je.

Au moins celles-ci ne me seraient plus nécessaires une fois devenue vampire. Je me brossais les dents, de bas en haut puis de travers avant de revenir vers Edward.

Son sourire me tétanisa sur place. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ?

« Viens Bella. »

Je me collais contre lui et j'appréciai la froideur de sa peau face à la chaleur qui envahissait la mienne. Sa voix grave s'éleva et il commença à chanter ma berceuse. Je fermai mes yeux et me laissai bercer avant de réagir. Non !Nous avions trop à parler pour que je me laisse endormir si facilement.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella, Isabella, si fragile. Si belle. Jamais je n'avais espéré qu'elle soit ainsi, pourtant je l'avais trouvée. Mon âme sœur. J'ai toujours su que ceux de mon espèce ressentaient les émotions de manière beaucoup plus intense, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, un conte.

Pourtant Bella est là, dans mes bras et ma gorge me brûle. Pas de soif non, j'ai pris garde à me nourrir, mais d'envie, de désir d'être auprès d'elle. Même si je sais que de toutes les choses affreuses qui pourraient lui arriver, je suis la pire. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me détacher d'elle. Je n'y arrive plus, pas à présent que je l'ai enfin retrouvée.

Je sens sa main chaude à travers l'étoffe de ma chemise, j'hume son parfum, mélange boisé de fleurs et de cannelle. Ce que je peux l'aimer, ce que je peux la désirer. Si j'étais égoïste, si je m'écoutais, je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'appartienne à jamais. Si je m'écoutais, je volerais son âme pour la garder à mes côtés. Mais je l'aime trop pour lui infliger ça. Beaucoup trop.

_**POV Bella**_

C'est comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Ou plutôt, comme si je n'avais pas existé durant son absence.

Et je ne veux plus jamais le perdre, du moins pas si je peux l'empêcher, pas s'il existe un moyen de le rejoindre pour l'éternité.

J'enfouis ma joue contre son cou et son haleine douce et sucrée me parvint. Je fermais les yeux. Avec Edward, il était si facile de se laisser aller, si facile de tout oublier. Pourtant comment oublier les Volturi et leurs menaces à peine voilées ? Comment ne pas se souvenir de ce que Jane avait fait à Edward ? Une telle chose se reproduirait, je le savais comme lui, et cette fois Jane ne s'arrêterait pas.

Sauf si je devenais un vampire.

La main froide d'Edward caressa ma joue et je clignai des yeux, encore stupéfaite de sa présence.

« Edward, je dois le faire. » Chuchotai-je.

Je sentis mon amoureux se raidir et je faillis défaillir tandis que ses pupilles dorées se posaient sur moi.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répondis-je, butée.

- Il est hors de question que je te vole ton âme Bella. »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette obsession pour mon âme ? Je me forçai à être ferme.

« Et il est hors de question que je laisse les Volturi s'en prendre à toi.

- Ca me regarde, » grinça Edward.

Cette fois j'explosai. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique tout ainsi alors que les Volturi avaient déjà rendu leur verdict ?

« Je ne crois pas, c'est moi que ça regarde et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

- Je refuse de le faire, » gronda Edward.

Je ne me laissais pas intimider. Je n'aurais jamais peur de lui.

« Dans ce cas, je demanderai à quelqu'un autre, à Alice ou à Carlisle.

- Bella… Cela ne les regarde pas. »

Cette fois je trouvai son entêtement ridicule. Pourquoi ne pas résoudre simplement cette situation ?

« Il me semble qu'ils sont tous menacés non ? Alors allons leur demander leur avis. »

Edward me considéra avec surprise et si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais presque pu rire.

« Nous leur demanderons de voter et je me soumettrai à leur choix.

- Vraiment ? Releva Edward.

- Vraiment, » répondis-je, le cœur aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

Car enfin, qu'allais-je faire s'ils refusaient ?

_**POV Jacob**_

Même à cette distance je sentais sa puanteur. Sa répugnante odeur de sangsue mêlée à celle de Bella. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir de lui ? Comme pouvait-elle encore le désirer après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Un hurlement résonna dans les ténèbres du bois et je réalisai avec un retard qu'il venait de moi. Dans ma tête j'entendis Sam.

« _N'y va pas Jacob. Les Cullen n'ont pas brisé le traité._

_- Cela ne concerne pas la meute, ça concerne Bella. Et moi._ »

Je perçus l'impuissance de Sam, son hésitation. Il s'apprêtait à se servir de sa voix d'Alpha sur moi. Il voulait me faire ployer et je grondai à cette idée. S'il me faisait ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, ni sous ma forme humaine ni sous ma forme lupine.

« _Alors ne m'y force pas._ » Supplia presque Sam.

D'autres pensées le rejoignirent et je grondai à nouveau.

« _Ne fais pas ça Jacob ! Ne coupe pas le contact._ »

Je les ignorai et je repris ma forme humaine.

Je fis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la maison de Bella sur mes deux jambes et j'arrivai juste à temps pour la voir partir dans les bras de Cullen.

_**POV Bella**_

Je fermai les yeux, grisée tant par la course que par la présence d'Edward. Je n'avais plus peur à présent lorsqu'il me transportait ainsi. Au contraire. Je me demandai si je serais aussi agile une fois devenue vampire. Sans doute pas. Après tout je n'avais jamais brillé en rien pendant ma vie humaine, pas de raison que ça change dans ma seconde existence.

Edward se contracta brusquement et je levai les yeux sur lui, surprise par son infime déséquilibre.

_**POV Edward**_

Les pensées de Jacob défilent dans mon esprit. Trop clairement pour que je puisse les ignorer. Maintenant je sais ce que Bella me cachait. Inlassablement je revis le baiser qu'elle a donné au cabot. Ses sentiments d'exultation et de désir me donnent envie de vomir. Si je ne savais pas que cela ferait souffrir Bella j'arracherai la tête de ce cabot.

« Edward ? »

La voix de Bella me ramène au présent. Nous sommes arrivés. Et une fois de plus je songe que peut être, le clébard n'est pas si mauvais. Pas s'il parvient à détourner Bella de son projet.

Si je dois la perdre pour qu'elle garde son âme alors je l'accepterai.

_**POV Bella**_

Le visage d'Edward est impassible comme toujours. Pourtant sa mâchoire est crispée. Il s'inquiétait encore pour ce qu'il croit être un sacrifice.

« Tu as promis d'accepter leur choix, chuchotai je.

- Toi aussi, » me renvoya t'il.

Je me forçai à me redresser et j'entrai dans la demeure des Cullen.

J'arrondis les yeux de surprise en les découvrant tous réunis dans le salon. Le premier, Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

« Alice nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. »

Alice, bien sûr… Avait-elle vu aussi leur décision ? Je croisai son regard et elle me sourit d'un air confiant. J'inspirai.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi j'ai demandé à Edward de m'amener ici. »

Une fois de plus, ce fut Carlisle qui répondit.

« Nous le savons. »

Je m'apprêtai à poursuivre lorsqu'Edward intervint.

« Attendez ! Il y a une autre solution ! »

Je soupirai et me tournai vers lui.

« Il n'y en a pas et tu le sais. »

Edward se tourna vers Alice et la fixa avec intensité, ses iris d'ambre dans les siens.

« Es tu certaine de ce que tu as vu ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas l'affirmer. » Répondit Alice.

J'ignorai Edward et me tournai vers sa famille.

« Alice vous a sûrement raconté ce qui s'est passé en Italie. Je suis d'accord avec la solution proposée par les Volturi. Edward est contre, précisai je inutilement. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à vous mais comme cette décision nous concerne tous, j'aimerai avoir votre avis. »

Les Cullen me fixèrent et j'avalai ma salive.

« M'acceptez-vous dans votre famille ? »

Un long silence se fit et je sentis mon cœur se bloquer. Bien sûr ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Qui aurait voulu d'une gamine maladroite dans son clan ? Mon idée était stupide.

« Oui déclara soudain Alice.

- D'accord, » répondit automatiquement Jasper.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward et je refusai de me laisser intimider. Je me tournai vers Emmet.

« Non, je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que… »

J'hochai la tête et posai les yeux sur Rosalie. Elle me détestait.

« Non, mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines, répondit elle de sa voix magnifique. Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Si j'avais eu le choix que tu as, jamais je n'aurais opté pour cette décision. »

La main d'Emmet étreignit celle de Rosalie et je me sentis soudain de trop. Carlisle baissa les yeux et je frémis.

« Je te considère déjà comme un membre de ma famille, souffla Esmé avec douceur. Alors si tu souhaites devenir l'une des nôtres je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Je retins mon souffle. Cela faisait trois voix contre trois. L'égalité parfaite. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et une fois de plus Edward me devança.

« Je suis contre et tu le sais. »

Carlisle ferma brièvement les yeux, un geste humain qu'il avait sans doute mis des années à apprivoiser.

« Je suis désolé Edward mais Bella a raison, maintenant que les Volturi sont au courant c'est la seule chose à faire. »

Je mis quelques instants à réaliser. Carlisle avait accepté. J'avais gagné ! L'exultation me fit osciller et je me tournai vers Edward. Les yeux de mon amoureux étaient remplis de fureur et je reculai imperceptiblement.

« Tu as peur Bella ? Me railla t'il. Comment peux-tu souhaiter devenir une créature qui te terrifie ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni d'Alice ou de qui que ce soit d'autre ici ! »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, je craignais Rosalie. Non pas parce qu'elle était un vampire mais parce qu'à chaque fois que je me trouvai dans la même pièce qu'elle je ressentais toute mon insignifiance. Et je craignais qu'Edward ne finisse par s'en rendre compte.

_**POV Edward**_

Ils pensaient tous que c'était la solution à nos problèmes. Même Carlisle la jugeait acceptable. Mais moi, comment pourrais-je les laisser faire ça ? Comment pourrais-je accepter alors que les Volturi ne viendraient peut être pas ici avant des siècles ? Je voulais Bella, je la désirais plus qu'aucune autre, plus que je n'avais jamais désiré que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans la précédente. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste. Pas s'il y avait une autre alternative. Or, les pensées du cabot m'en avaient dévoilé une autre. Le tout était d'avoir assez de temps.

Je me tournai vers Bella.

« Tu as gagné. »

Elle réprima un sourire et je poursuivis.

« Mais j'ai une requête. Je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, » chuchota-t-elle.

Je me forçai à continuer.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais avant j'aimerai que tu fasses une chose pour moi.

- Laquelle ? » Demanda Bella tandis qu'un léger cri échappait à Alice.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward évita mon regard et je vis Alice secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Cela m'inquiéta plus que les Volturi, plus que Victoria.

« Je veux que tu parles à Jacob Black. » Lâcha mon amoureux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde la joie me submergea. Ainsi il ne suffisait que de parler à Jacob et tout serait arrangé ? Magnifique ! Puis, je me souvins et une boule remonta dans ma gorge à la pensée du mal que j'allais lui faire.

« Je veux que ton choix soit exempt de doutes, ajouta Edward.

- Ça parait raisonnable, » le soutint Carlisle.

Je ne protestai pas, puisque c'était le prix à payer, je le paierai.

Edward m'enserra.

« Je te ramène, tu l'appelleras demain. »

Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose ! Je le fixai.

« Je le ferais Edward et après tu me transformeras.

- On verra, » se borna à répondre mon amoureux avant de m'enlever dans ses bras.

Le jour commençait à se lever, Charlie me chercherait bientôt. Je devais rentrer.


	4. Confusion

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Holly pour sa review, bah tu sais en fait Bella pense souvent à ce type de détails, Jacob se met souvent en rage bah c'est sa nature de loulou mdrr. Allez courage !**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec la confrontation Jake /Bella, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**POV Bella **_

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule. Je cherchai Edward des yeux et j'aperçus un mot déposé sur mon oreiller, je reconnus l'écriture ouvragée de mon amoureux et je souris.

Bella,

Appelle Jacob, nous nous verrons ce soir.

Je vais chasser avec Emmett,

Edward

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être dépitée. De toute évidence, Edward n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Soit, j'appellerai donc Jacob. De toute manière, je devrais bien l'affronter un jour et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine, Charlie était déjà parti. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de supporter encore un de ses sermons sur le mal qu'Edward m'avait soit disant fait.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je pris une grande inspiration et je m'emparai du téléphone. Je composai une première fois le numéro de Jake avant de raccrocher à la première sonnerie. J'avais mal au ventre, une boule dans la gorge. Peut-être un virus quelconque et dans ce cas ce ne serait pas très sympa de le refiler à Jake.

A cet instant le téléphone sonna et je décrochai machinalement. Je me rendis compte de mon erreur au moment où la voix joyeuse de Jacob me salua.

« Salut Bella, merci de m'avoir rappelé aussi vite. »

Je ne répondis pas, inutile de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui m'appelait. Je m'efforçais de prendre un ton dégagé et je souris alors qu'une idée me venait. Puisqu'Edward me forçait à passer du temps avec Jacob pour je ne sais quelle raison tordue, j'allais le faire. A ma façon.

« Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui excuse moi je réfléchissais. »

Mauvaise réponse. J'entendis un grognement étouffé et m'empressais de reprendre avec une voix que j'espérais enjouée.

« Charlie est parti pour la journée et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour sortir nos engins et faire une balade.

- Tu es sûre ? J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu »

Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite.

« On se retrouve d'ici vingt minutes chez toi ? Ça ira ?

- D'accord si tu veux, » finit par céder Jacob.

Je raccrochais avec un sentiment d'exultation. J'allais voir Jacob comme promis mais dans des circonstances que je choisissais. La balade en moto serait l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que ce qui s'était passé n'aurait jamais dû se produire et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Le plan parfait !

Alors pourquoi avais-je cette boule dans le ventre ?

_**POV Edward**_

Je ratai mon troisième élan depuis le début de la chasse et je soupirai. Il était inutile de continuer. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la rencontre entre Bella et Jacob Black que j'avais moi-même provoquée. Emmett s'approcha de moi et rigola.

« Bah alors t'a perdu la main frangin ? »

Je ne répondis pas à la provocation. Même de ça, j'en étais incapable. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier les pensées triomphantes du cabot, j'avais encore le gout des lèvres de Bella sur les siennes dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se perde en devenant comme moi…

Je n'avais aucune solution.

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui trépignait d'impatience. Mon frère ne s'était pas nourri depuis trois jours et je ressentais sa soif avec autant de force que si je l'avais moi-même éprouvée. Je souris, j'avais eu raison de l'accompagner, me concentrer sur ses pensées, sur sa soif, me permettrait d'oublier Bella et Jacob.

« On se fait un ours ? » Proposai-je à la grande joie d'Emmett qui n'en demandait pas tant.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je me précipitai vers Bella dès qu'elle descendit de voiture. Son sourire était un peu mal à l'aise mais je passais outre. Après tout c'était elle qui avait demandé à me voir non ? Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et je cherchai ses lèvres.

« Jake non. »

Maudite sangsue !

Je la sentis se raidir et elle détourna le visage pour éviter mon regard. Je bouillais intérieurement et je compris rapidement que je n'étais pas loin de perdre le contrôle.

« Bella écarte toi.

- Jacob ?

- Ecarte-toi. »

Je la repoussais sans tenir compte de sa protestation, mieux valait qu'elle m'en veuille plutôt que je lui inflige ce que Sam avait fait à Emily.

_**POV Bella**_

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… Je voyais le torse de Jake se soulever tandis qu'il serrait les poings pour se contenir. Je reculai et Jacob me fixa.

« Attends, ça va. » Souffla-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Un silence s'installa et je cherchai comment retrouver mon ami Jacob. Des larmes commencèrent à menacer alors que je comprenais qu'entre Jacob et moi rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir vivre dans un monde où Jacob Black ne ferait plus partie de ma vie.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il est revenu ? »

Bien sûr, il savait déjà. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ! Dès que les Cullen avaient mis le pied à Forks, les Quileutes les avaient sentis.

« Je comptais te le dire maintenant, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler… »

Jacob parut faire à nouveau un grand effort pour se dominer et je reculai.

« Jacob, je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Quoi ? M'embrasser ? Aller le chercher ? »

Ohoh, la situation était encore plus grave que ce que je pensais. Jacob commença à tourner en rond.

« Jake, je suis désolée, répétai je. J'ai, nous avons fait une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser m'embrasser, si, si j'avais pu prévoir jamais je

- Bella ce n'était pas une erreur ! L'erreur c'est en ce moment que tu es en train de la commettre, Bella, il ne t'apportera rien !

- Arrête Jacob ! J'ai toujours été franche avec toi et je, j'aime Edward. »

Jacob me lança un regard mort et mon cœur se serra devant sa peine.

« Il t'a laissée tomber Bella, il t'a abandonnée, moi je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. »

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi était ce aussi dur….

« Jacob, tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami mais Edward, c'est, c'est comme mon âme sœur, expliquais je.

- Et tu espères que je vais me contenter de ça ? Que je vais te servir de roue de secours en attendant que ta sangsue revienne ?

- Ne dis pas ça. »

Jacob était si bouleversé qu'il me faisait peur et pitié tout à la fois. Car enfin, il n'avait pas tort. J'avais profité de sa force, puisé dans son amitié pour reprendre le dessus. J'avais compris ce qui se passait et pourtant, je l'avais laissé m'embrasser.

« Ton précieux Edward est froid Bella, il est incapable de te faire ça ! » Ragea-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et je tentai de le repousser avant de succomber à sa bouche chaude. Je nouai presque malgré moi mes bras autour du cou de Jacob et j'humais sa senteur boisée, son odeur de loup.

Contre ma bouche, Jacob gémit.

« Si tu veux de moi Bella, jamais je ne te laisserai. Jamais je ne partirai. Laisse-moi une chance de te le montrer. »

J'inspirai brutalement. Mon corps était plaqué contre celui de Jacob et je sentais sa chaleur à travers le chemisier que j'avais enfilé à la hâte.

« Bella, » murmura Jacob.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes à nouveau mais cette fois je me dégageai. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward, rien que cette idée m'était insupportable.

« Je ne veux pas Jacob, je suis avec Edward. »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge au moment où je les prononçais et je m'arrachais à ses bras.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Cette fois encore, Jacob me retint.

« Non ne pars pas ! Reste, s'il te plait. »

J'hésitais. C'était Jacob, mon Jacob, celui que j'avais toujours connu et en cet instant il me semblait si jeune, vulnérable.

« J'arrête Bella, promis mais s'il te plait, reste. »

Je le regardais avec méfiance, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jake de céder aussi facilement.

Il me décocha un sourire éblouissant et je lui répondis malgré moi.

« Bon alors et ce tour en moto ? »Lança-t-il comme si rien ne s'était produit.

J'hésitai. Rester après ce qui venait de se passer était sans doute une erreur. Mais peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je voyais Jacob dans ma peau d'humaine si Edward respectait sa part du marché, ce que j'avais bien l'intention de l'obliger à faire.

« Je vais t'aider à les charger dans ma camionnette, » décidais-je.

Cette fois Jacob rigola franchement.

« Je préfère pas si ça te vexe pas, j'ai pas envie que tu les fasses tomber.

- Très drôle, » marmonnais-je, soulagée que le moment de tension soit passé.

Finalement, à quelques détails près, ça n'avait pas été si terrible.

_**POV Jacob**_

J'avais encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle avait beau dire, elle m'aimait aussi. Si cette sangsue n'était pas revenue, elle et moi nous serions ensemble. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'accroche comme ça à elle ? Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Moi si. Je pouvais lui donner une vie normale, des enfants, des…

« Jake c'est là qu'on doit tourner ? »

Je sursautais et revint au présent.

« Oui, vas-y. »

_**POV Bella**_

Les mains de Jacob s'attardèrent sur ma taille alors qu'il m'aidait à enfourcher mon engin et je lui lançai un regard furieux. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais accepté de le suivre en balade que j'accepterais le reste !

« Tu avais promis d'être sage Jacob !

- Mais je n'ai pas promis de ne pas te tenter. »

Furieuse, je démarrais en trombe. Maudit loup garou ! Quelquefois, Jacob était si agaçant que sa compagnie en devenait pénible. Pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ?

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward, je ne laisserai jamais Edward. C'était mon Roméo, mon Heathcliff, mon Darcy !

Bien sûr, j'aimais Jacob mais pas comme il le voulait, en fait je le voyais un peu comme un petit frère. Enfin presque… Ou alors. Je m'humectais les lèvres et je pensais au baiser qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt. Ce baiser là n'était pas celui d'un gamin. C'était… Incroyable. Différent de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, rien ne dépassait les baisers d'Edward mais mon amoureux faisait toujours preuve de, de retenue, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment m'embrasser ou comme s'il se maitrisait alors que Jacob c'était…

« BELLA ! TOURNE, TOURNE BELLA ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Je vis la souche au moment où ma roue la prenait. Je sentis mon corps échapper à toutes les lois de la gravité et voler puis… Plus rien.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je repoussais ma moto et me précipitais vers Bella, inanimée. Je palpais ses membres pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé et poussai un soupir soulagé. Elle n'avait que quelques égratignures, en tout cas rien de cassé. Je défis le casque que j'avais pris la précaution de la forcer à mettre et je me penchais sur elle.

Elle respirait, c'était déjà ça. Je posais la main sur son front, inquiet de ne pas la voir reprendre connaissance. Mes connaissances en secourisme me revinrent en mémoire et je me penchais sur son visage.

« N'y pense même pas Jacob, » gronda Bella.

J'étais tellement soulagé de l'entendre que je ne me formalisais pas. Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle grogna.

« Tu m'écrases.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu peur que tu te sois sérieusement blessée.

- Ca va t'en fait pas, » répondit Bella en me repoussant.

J'explosais.

« Mais enfin à quoi pensais tu ? Tu ne l'as pas vue ou quoi ! Ou alors tu tiens absolument à te faire tuer ou presque pour que ton imbécile de sangsue te transforme ? »

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, sans même être sérieux mais le regard qu'elle me renvoya me glaça.

« Bella, dis, dis-moi que j'ai tort » Bredouillai je.

_**POV Bella**_

A croire que ce n'était pas Edward qui pouvait lire dans les esprits mais Jacob ! Cette faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert commençait à m'agacer, entre autres choses.

« Bella ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas… »

Mon amitié avec Jacob avait déjà été assez éprouvée aujourd'hui sans que je lui parle de mes projets vampiriques.

« Je pensais à autre chose c'est tout. »

Jacob me regarda d'un air méfiant.

« A quoi ? »

Cette fois je détournai les yeux à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible, hors de question de l'encourager en lui révélant que j'étais distraite parce que je pensais à ses baisers. Bien entendu comme toujours, je me sentis rougir et Jacob éclata de rire.

« Oh je vois, tu sais Bella si tu veux on peut recommencer tout de suite. »

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

« Si tu veux tout savoir je pensais à Edward ! »

Je trouvais un plaisir sadique à le voir se rembrunir et je me levais.

Oups… Peut-être un peu trop vite. Autour de moi, le monde commença à tourner et je sentis le bras de Jacob emprisonner ma taille avant de me soulever sans efforts.

« Repose moi, ça va, juste un étourdissement.

- Tu rigoles ! On file à l'hôpital, avec ce genre de choc mieux vaut être sûr. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais me sentis soudain trop faible pour le faire. Frissonnante, je me pelotonnais contre Jacob et je perdis connaissance.

()()

J'étais assise dans le lit d'hôpital, Jacob familièrement assis à mes côtés lorsque Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce. La poisse ! De tous les médecins qui travaillaient dans ce fichu hôpital, il fallait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi.

Carlisle jeta un regard de biais à Jacob puis se tourna vers moi.

« Bon, tes constantes sont bonnes et tu n'as rien de cassé. Jacob m'a parlé d'un accident de moto ? »

Je jetais un regard furieux à mon ami qui me renvoya un sourire innocent.

« Oui, je, j'ai pas vu une souche.

- Ah et bien, tu as eu de la chance que ça n'ait pas été plus grave, encore heureux que tu portais un casque.

- Ça vaut mieux avec Bella. » Remarqua Jacob.

Le regard de Carlisle glissa à nouveau sur lui puis revint à moi.

« Tu peux sortir mais rentre chez toi directement. Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ?

- Je m'en charge, » intervint Jacob.

Carlisle le regarda d'un air de doute.

« Tu as l'âge ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai conduit jusqu'ici. Allez vient Bella, je vais t'aider. »

Je rougis alors qu'il frôlait ma taille et me dégageai.

« Inutile. Jacob, tu peux nous laisser une seconde. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta d'un air buté et je m'empressais d'ajouter.

« S'il te plait. »

Une fois Jacob sortit, je me tournais vers Carlisle.

« S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Edward de ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était vraiment rien et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci. »

Le visage doux de Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

« Je veux bien te le promettre mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »

Je soupirai

« Alice ?

- J'en ai peur. »

Avec l'impression d'être une condamnée à mort, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Bien, merci quand même. »

()()

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez Charlie, la première chose que je vis fut la Volvo rutilante garée dans l'allée. Avec un gémissement, je me rencognais dans mon fauteuil.

« Tu ferais mieux de me déposer, garde la camionnette, tu n'auras qu'à me la ramener demain.

- Et manquer une occasion de discuter avec Mr Iceberg ? Hors de question. » Rétorqua Jacob en se garant dans l'allée.

Je poussai un nouveau gémissement en voyant Edward se précipiter vers nous.

« Espèce de crétin qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

_**POV Edward**_

Je le détestais, je détestais ce maudit Jacob. Je me rendais compte à présent à quel point mon idée avait été stupide. Ce sale clébard était incapable de protéger Bella, incapable de veiller sur elle pendant quelques heures !

« Edward, ce n'est rien, j'ai manqué un virage et je suis passée par-dessus la moto, rien de plus. Jacob m'avait fait mettre un casque en prévision. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer. En prévision ? Moto ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Je grondai et me retournai vers Bella.

« Rentre.

- C'est ça Bella rentre dans ton cercueil, » se moqua le clébard.

Je me ruais sur lui.

_**POV Jacob**_

Enfin ! Enfin nous allions pouvoir en découdre moi et ce salopard. Je lui écrasai mon poing dans la figure et je me préparai à étirer mes pattes. Il était temps que Bella voit enfin quel genre de truc immonde il était.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Bella qui s'interposa entre nous.

Zut….

Je me forçai à reprendre le contrôle de moi. L'autre me jeta un regard sombre et je souris.

« Ok Bella. »

Après tout, il y avait d'autres moyens de faire en sorte qu'elle voit le vrai visage de ce mort sur pattes.

_**POV Edward**_

La rage me submergea alors que ce clébard faisait défiler dans sa tête le déroulement de sa journée. J'eus la respiration coupée par ses pensées alors qu'il embrassait Bella une fois de plus. Il ne cessait de répéter encore et encore ce moment avec un luxe de détails écœurants. Je perçus son désir, son envie d'aller plus loin et la coucher dans l'herbe fraiche pour…

Elle en mourrait d'envie aussi, songea Jacob, les yeux dans les miens.

C'était trop dur, trop… Je serrais les poings et poussai un cri de rage.

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Edward tremblait tandis que Jacob souriait d'un air content de lui. La scène qui s'était passée à Volturra avec Jane me revint en mémoire et je secouai Jacob.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Le Quileute se tourna vers moi.

« Rien du tout, je me rappelai juste ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. »

En un instant je compris.

Je repoussai Jacob.

« Tu n'as donc rien écouté ! C'est Edward que je veux, Edward que j'aime ! »

Jacob blêmit et Edward s'approcha de lui.

« Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, si tu la forces encore une fois comme tu l'as fait, je te promets que tu le regretteras clébard. »

Je sursautai. Dans la bouche d'Edward, le mot sonnait faux… J'étais habituée à ce que Jacob insulte Edward d'une certaine manière mais pas qu'Edward…

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Bon sang Charlie ! Je l'avais presque oublié.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ici, » lança-t-il à Edward.

Mon amoureux s'inclina.

« J'étais juste inquiet pour Bella, je voulais voir comment elle allait après son accident. »

Oh non….

« Accident ? Releva Charlie. Bella tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi ? Lança-t-il à Edward.

- Demandez à Jacob, » rétorqua Edward avant de démarrer en trombe.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas hurler. C'était trop injuste ! Pourquoi devait-il partir alors que, alors que nous n'avions même pas pu parler.

« Bon débarras, grogna Charlie. Allez rentre Jacob, vous allez m'expliquer tout ça. »

Je lançai un regard dépourvu de chaleur à Jake et il me sourit.

« Oh bah rien de bien grave, on se promenait dans la réserve quand Bella a trébuché et a roulé en bas d'un fossé. J'ai préféré l'emmener à l'hôpital pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas blessée et je suppose que le Docteur Cullen a appelé son fils pour le prévenir. »

Oh ! C'était le pire mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu ! Charlie rigola ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

« Et Cullen a mal pris le fait que vous étiez ensemble. Et bien que pouvait espérer ce garçon ? S'il avait réellement tenu à Bella il ne… »

Charlie s'interrompit brusquement et me lança un regard coupable. Trop tard, j'étais trop furieuse.

« Bien, merci Jacob, je vous laisse discuter. » Déclara prudemment Charlie.

Une fois seuls, Jacob s'approcha de moi.

« Tu m'en veux ?

- Quelle question !

- Tu aurais préféré que je parle des motos à Charlie ?

- Bien sûr que non, chuchotai je. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis furieuse ! »

Jacob soupira.

« Oui… Excuse moi j'ai pas pu résister.

- Tu parles !

- Je t'en prie Bella, c'est ce type, je supporte pas le regard qu'il pose sur toi, comme si tu lui appartenais ou un truc du genre ! J'ai voulu lui donner une leçon. »

J'inspirais et sifflais

« Mais je lui appartiens Jacob, Edward est mon petit ami que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a le droit de s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Alors tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit ? T'obéis au doigt et à l'œil ? Sinon quoi ? Il te bouffe ? Il se barre ? Quand je pense que c'est moi qu'il traite de clébard. »

Je reculai, blessée par ses paroles.

Un silence s'installa seulement brisé par le bruit du match que regardait Charlie depuis le salon.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Bella, pardonne moi. C'est juste que l'emprise que ce type a sur toi me rend dingue.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Billy va t'attendre.

- Bella…

- Va-t'en, » crachai je.

Jacob me renvoya un regard contrit mais je ne marchai pas.

« Je t'appelle quand tu seras calmée.

- Dans ce cas tente ta chance dans dix ans ! » Ripostais-je.

Jacob sortit et je laissais rouler les larmes sur mes joues. Comment avais-je pu provoquer un tel gâchis. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et Edward pensait que j'étais attirée par Jacob…


	5. Demande en mariage

_**Coucou merci à Holly pour sa reviews ! Lol bah si tu trouves déjà que là Edward est euhhh imbécile hem ….. Jacob lui aime jouer et Bella ma foi c'est Bella mdrrr**_

_**Voici la suite de ma fic avec un peu d'actiion Bonne lecture et …reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

** Demande en mariage**

_**POV Bella **_

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Charlie à tourner et retourner ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête. Le baiser de Jacob, la manière dont il l'avait appris à Edward… Je frissonnai au souvenir du visage de mon amoureux lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Et si Edward décidait de rompre ? Et s'il partait à nouveau ? Un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge et Charlie me lança un regard soupçonneux.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui » mentis je.

Tout valait mieux plutôt qu'un sermon de Charlie.

Il me lança un nouveau regard, hésita, puis se retourna vers la télé.

« Bien. »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Charlie c'est qu'il préférait toujours éviter ce genre de conversation. Je soufflai de soulagement puis revint à mes préoccupations.

_**POV Edward**_

Maudit clébard ! Si je pouvais, je lui arracherai la tête… Seulement bien sûr, Bella en souffrirait quoiqu'elle s'en défende et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être la cause de son chagrin une fois de plus.

« Oh oh… » Murmura Alice.

Je relevais le visage et elle me lança un regard d'excuse. Quelquefois avoir une sœur capable d'anticiper l'avenir était plus que pénible !

Des ondes de bien être se diffusèrent en moi et je fusillai Jasper du regard.

« Désolé mais ta tension est si palpable que…

- Laisse-le, » intervint Carlisle.

Le regard doux de mon père d'adoption se posa sur moi et il reprit avec un soupir.

« Déclencher une guerre avec les Quileutes n'est pas une bonne idée, Edward. »

Je vis défiler des images de Jacob prenant soin de Bella dans son esprit et je maitrisai ma rage.

Si seulement Bella ne tenait pas autant à cette fichue transformation ! Nous n'étions pas obligés de faire ça, les Volturi avaient leur propre perspective du temps qui passe et peut être qu'ils ne se souviendraient de Bella que dans une centaine d'années…

« La transformation de Bella a toujours été une option, déclara soudain Alice. Dès l'instant où vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Je serrai les poings, je ne voulais pas entendre ça.

« Et quelles sont les autres options ? »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Dans mes autres visions, elle disparait… »

Pas de Volturi vengeurs, c'était déjà ça…

« Dans ce cas, je préfère attendre. Je ne veux pas que Bella puisse regretter son choix. Je veux qu'elle en soit sûre. » Déclarais je.

Et c'était vrai. Même si je devais la perdre pour cela, l'important était qu'elle conserve son âme.

Alice s'agaça.

« Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? La laisser à Jacob ? »

Je grondai à cette idée même si hier encore j'étais persuadé que c'était le mieux pour elle.

« Edward, Bella VEUT être transformée, pourquoi ne comprends tu pas que c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! » Intervint Alice.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque les pensées de Rose me transpercèrent. Surpris, je me tournais vers elle alors que je me découvrais une alliée inattendue.

« Si elle n'était pas aussi stupide, elle ne choisirait pas cette vie. » Lâcha Rosalie d'un ton dégouté.

Carlisle baissa la tête, un peu honteux et j'entendis ses remords tandis, qu'ignorante de ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui, Rose continuait.

« Edward a raison de refuser. Pour l'instant Bella ne se rend pas compte du sacrifice que cela représente mais un jour elle le fera et alors, alors, elle le détestera pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Carlisle se tendit et se tourna vers ma sœur.

« Comme tu me détestes à présent Rose ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'étais condamnée, Bella, elle, ne l'est pas. » Assura Rose.

Je tâchais de dissimuler mon visage alors que le oui muet qu'elle avait hurlé dans son esprit en réponse à Carlisle se répercutait dans le mien.

« Devenir un vampire est certes un engagement, intervint Esmé avec douceur. Mais si Bella se sent prête à le faire, nous n'avons pas le droit de le lui refuser. »

Rose se tourna vers elle pour argumenter mais je ne les écoutais plus. Esmé venait de me donner une idée.

« Oh…. » Lâcha Alice, visiblement perplexe.

_**POV Bella**_

La soirée fut aussi longue qu'assommante. Jacob appela trois ou quatre fois mais je refusais de lui parler sous le regard inquisiteur de Charlie. Tant pis ! Qu'il se fasse autant d'idées qu'il veut mais je n'avais pas l'intention de pardonner aussi vite à Jacob la scène qui s'était produite plus tôt.

Enfin le repas prit fin et j'en profitai pour rejoindre ma chambre. Là, je m'empressai de mettre mon pyjama et de me brosser les dents puis j'attendis.

Je pris un livre et lut quelques pages avant de le reposer. Rien à faire, même Elizabeth et Darçy ne parvenaient pas à me changer les idées. J'étais à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Finalement Edward apparut et une vague de bonheur et de soulagement me submergea. J'avais tellement craint qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il se fasse des idées sur Jacob et moi, que…

Ses bras m'enlacèrent et alors que son parfum délicieux emplissait mes narines j'oubliais le reste. La bouche d'Edward se posa sur la mienne et pour la première fois je sentis une exigence qui n'était pas pour me déplaire dans son baiser. A croire que le fait de m'avoir « vue » avec Jacob avait fait sauter une de ses réserves et que… Zut ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à Jacob alors qu'Edward m'embrassait !

Mon bas ventre durcit au contact de la peau glacée de mon amoureux et je me laissais aller en arrière. Je voulais Edward. Je glissais ma jambe autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre et je frottais mon bassin contre lui.

_**POV Edward**_

Elle me rendait fou. Son parfum, son gout, sa peau si tiède… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ça ? Je la désirais comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucune femme, humaine ou vampire. Bella, ma Bella.

« Edward » Murmura-t-elle.

Je me forçais à m'arracher à son étreinte. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la blesser.

Les joues délicatement rosées et les lèvres entrouvertes dans une provocation inconsciente, Bella me fixait.

« Edward, chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'arrêter. »

Bien sûr que si ! Si je me laissais aller, si je laissais ce qu'elle provoque en moi prendre le dessus, je risquerais de la tuer !

Je reculai et elle me renvoya un regard déçu.

_**POV Bella**_

Je me sentais vide d'un coup. Ce que je pensais que nous allions faire était si évident à mes yeux, si parfait. Un acte d'amour partagé, une étreinte que je ne voulais qu'avec Edward. Je songeais une fois de plus à Jacob et à ce stupide baiser et je frémis.

« Edward, ce que tu as vu, ce n'était pas »

Ses doigts de marbre se posèrent sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

« Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner Bella. Et je n'ai aucun droit d'en exiger de toi. Je devais bien me douter que pour toi la vie avait continué, après tout c'est pour ça que je suis parti la première fois, pour que tu aies une chance de vivre une existence normale. »

Quoi ? Comment ça _la première fois _?

Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il soit venu m'annoncer son départ et je portais la main à ma poitrine.

« Bella ? Tu te sens mal ? » S'inquiéta Edward.

Je secouais la tête, honteuse de sentir des larmes embuer mes yeux.

« Non, c'est juste… »

Je terminais pas, je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Toutes les phrases de Jane Austen ou des sœurs Bronté que je trouvais si belles, si justes pour décrire ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward se mélangeaient dans ma tête et je ne réussis qu'à coasser misérablement.

_**POV Edward**_

Elle ne m'avait jamais aussi touché qu'en cet instant. Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir décrypter ses pensées, y lire la vérité comme je le fais pour tous ceux qui m'entourent. Mais si ses pensées m'étaient ouvertes, Bella ne serait plus Bella.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, murmurai je. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour que tu voies Jacob. Je ne le ferais plus.

- Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir. » Répondit Bella.

Malgré la fêlure que je percevais dans sa voix je ne pus m'empêcher d'être égoïstement heureux à cette déclaration.

_**POV Bella**_

Non, je ne verrais plus Jacob. Même si mon cœur saignait à cette idée, je ne verrais plus mon loup. Je ne voulais plus jamais lire sur le visage d'Edward la souffrance que j'avais vue plus tôt dans la journée. Mon cœur se pinça douloureusement à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Jacob mais je l'ignorai. Après tout, Juliette avait-elle encore besoin de Pâris lorsque Roméo était là ?

Les doigts froids d'Edward caressèrent mon visage et je fermai les yeux. Son odeur était si enivrante que le désir qui n'avait fait que m'effleurer un peu plus tôt me consuma à nouveau. Pourtant, la caresse cessa et je me forçais à reprendre le cours de notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée la veille.

« Pour quand est-ce prévu ? »

Edward ne réagit pas et je précisais.

« Ma transformation. »

Je sentis la tension de mon amoureux tandis qu'il se détournait de moi.

« Pourquoi y tiens-tu à ce point ? Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?

- Nous avons promis aux Volturi et même sans ça… J'ai déjà un an de plus que toi Edward.

- Techniquement, j'ai plus de cent ans d'avance sur toi Bella. »

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre !

Je me penchais sur lui.

« Tu avais promis Edward, tu avais dit que si je le voyais, tu remplirais ta part du marché.

- Les choses ont changées. Je veux être sûr de ton engagement Bella. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il cherche à reculer ce qui finirait par se produire !

_**POV Edward**_

Je pris une inspiration. Un réflexe typiquement humain travaillé au cours des années dont je pouvais aisément me passer mais à force de feindre, on finit par faire les choses de manière inconsciente.

Je m'éclaircis la voix, encore une précaution inutile, et je mis un genou à terre.

« Bella, si je dois te transformer en, en vampire »

J'hésitais sur ce mot puis repris.

« Je veux que ce soit en tant qu'Isabella Cullen. »

_**POV Bella**_

Je clignais des yeux_. Je veux que ce soit en tant qu'Isabella Cullen_, c'était ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je fixais stupidement Edward tandis qu'il sortait un écrin de sa poche.

« Épouse-moi Bella. »

Instantanément je me sentis submergée par une envie de fuir. Je voulais devenir vampire, je voulais rester avec Edward mais… Le mariage ! Le mariage si jeune c'était ce qui avait conduit mes parents à se séparer, ce qui les avait éloignés. Je coassais faiblement.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier pour … Regarde Jasper et Alice, ils

- C'est ma condition Bella, souffla doucement Edward. Si je m'engage à te transformer, je veux que tu t'engages toi aussi à m'épouser.

- Nous pourrions nous marier après, tentais je.

- Cette condition est non négociable Bella. »

Comme dans un rêve ou dans un cauchemar, je ne savais plus trop, Edward ouvrit l'écrin et je découvris la bague. C'était un anneau simple, surmonté d'un diamant.

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. Expliqua Edward avant de la glisser à mon doigt. Elle te va parfaitement. » Triompha t'il.

Une fois de plus les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. A mon doigt, la bague semblait peser des tonnes.

_**POV Edward**_

Les pensées de Bella avaient beau m'être entièrement opaques, je n'eus aucun mal à déchiffrer son expression. Elle ne voulait pas m'épouser. Et même si j'avais espéré retarder sa transformation grâce à ce subterfuge, je ne pus refouler la souffrance lancinante qui m'envahit à cette confirmation. Bella ne voulait pas m'épouser. Etait-ce à cause de Jacob ? Ou du monstre que j'étais ?

_**POV Bella**_

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je luttais contre l'envie pressante d'ôter la bague qu'il avait passée à mon doigt et m'efforçais de maitriser la panique qui m'envahissait.

« Edward, est ce que tu es sûr de toi ? » Coassais-je en désespoir de cause.

Mauvaise idée. Les doigts froids d'Edward caressèrent ma main alourdie et il souffla.

« Bella, jamais je n'ai connu de femme comme toi, ni dans cette vie ni dans la précédente. Et je sais que je n'éprouverais jamais rien de comparable à ce que j'éprouve à présent. Alors oui, je suis sûr de moi, Isabella Swan, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. »

Je retins mon souffle tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Il venait de dire tout ce dont j'avais jamais rêvé, tout ce à quoi j'avais soupiré durant ses longs mois d'absence, pourtant je n'en éprouvais pas le bonheur qu'on est censé ressentir à cet instant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et une fois de plus mon cœur s'affola. Je le voulais. Mes mains étreignirent sa chemise blanche et je basculai sous lui. Pourtant, cette fois encore, alors que j'étais prête à m'offrir entièrement à lui, Edward se déroba.

« Bella, tu me trouves sans doute vieux jeu, mais je viens d'une époque où la vertu d'une femme avant le mariage est une chose avec laquelle on ne plaisante pas. »

J'étais suffoquée par ce qui ne pouvait être que du chantage. Je fixais Edward mais colère s'envola à la vue de son regard pailleté d'or. Je balbutiai.

« Je dois réfléchir, je… »

L'expression d'Edward se fit indéchiffrable et il recula.

« Je comprends, tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir avant de t'engager pour le reste de tes jours. Je te laisse y penser. »

Je ressentis ses mots comme un coup dans mon estomac et je me ruais vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait à vitesse humaine vers la fenêtre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir… »

Edward me sourit de son sourire que j'aimais tant et m'embrassa sur le front.

« On se voit demain. »

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester, Edward s'était évanoui dans la nuit. Je restais seule, avec cette bague qui pesait trois tonnes passée à mon doigt.

_**POV Jacob **_

Mes pattes s'enfonçaient dans le sol résineux et je courrais, museau au vent. C'était bon d'être libre, bon de n'avoir que la traque à laquelle penser.

« Reste sur tes gardes quand même. » Gronda Sam.

Zut, j'avais oublié… Les autres étaient là eux aussi.

« Tu croyais quand même pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de nous ! » S'exclama Embry.

Je dédaignais de répondre. A cause de ces imbéciles tout mon plaisir était gâché.

« Waw dis donc tu crois que tu vas la séduire ? »

Quil. Il pensait à Bella. Et merde !

« Calme-toi Jacob, m'ordonna Sam.

- Ca serait plus simple si vous repreniez votre forme humaine.

- Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas, notre devoir passe avant tout. »Rétorqua Sam.

Avant tout tu parles ! Qu'il dise ça à Leah !

Une vague de chagrin me serra le cœur et j'entendis mes frères loups hurler.

« Arrête ça Jacob ! M'ordonna Sam.

- Quoi ? Répondis-je avec innocence.

- Arrête de penser à Léah ! Hurla Paul. Ou à Bella !

- Comme si toi tu ne te gênais pas, » sifflais je.

Nos pensées s'entrechoquèrent un instant avant qu'une voix timide, venue de très loin intervint.

« Dites les gars, je flaire quelque chose et ce n'est pas un Cullen. »

Seth ? Depuis quand Seth était-il ? Et Léah ? Savait-elle que son frère

« Paix Jacob ! Qu'as-tu vu petit ? »

Les pensées de Seth, mal ordonnées m'envahirent et je gémis. Seth n'était encore qu'un enfant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il nous rejoigne lui aussi ? Sa famille avait déjà été assez éprouvée, entre son père mort, sa mère qui tâchait de reprendre le dessus, le départ de Léah…

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » Objecta Seth.

Des rires goguenards saluèrent son indignation et Seth siffla. Bon sang mais depuis quand ce gosse…

« Ca fait deux semaines Jacob, déclara calmement Sam. Tu t'en serais aperçu avant si tu n'avais pas passé tout ton temps à penser à Bella et au sang-froid.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ricana Embry. Bella et ses lèvres si douces et

- La ferme Embry ! » M'énervais je.

J'étais à deux doigts de rompre le contact et de reprendre mon apparence humaine, la lupine étant décidément trop pénible lorsqu'une vague de douleur me cloua presque sur place.

« SETH ! Hurla Sam. Fuis ! Va-t'en ! »

Un filet faible inonda ma tête et je sentis la douleur de Seth, elle recouvrait tout le reste.

« Je ne peux pas… Elle me tient.

- Jacob ! C'est toi le plus près alors »

Je n'avais pas besoin que Sam termine, je commençais à courir de toutes mes pattes vers Seth.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella m'a refusé. Elle ne l'a pas dit bien sûr, mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas se marier avec moi. J'ai vu son visage se charger d'ombres lorsque j'ai passé l'anneau à son doigt.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Alice bien sûr. Dans ses pensées je ne lis que la confusion, je ne vois plus Bella. Ou plutôt si, je la vois, en pleurs d'abord puis majestueuse, fantastique. Vampire.

« Non ! »

Alice me lance un regard d'excuse et son visage s'immobilise. Ses yeux regardent un point que je ne peux voir.

« Alice ? » S'inquiète Carlisle.

Je l'entends à peine. Comme Alice je suis tourné sur la vision qui me vient. Des cheveux roux, du sang. Victoria.

Elle est à quelques kilomètres à peine, elle est sur le territoire des Quileutes et porte un chemisier que j'identifie sans peine. C'est celui que Bella portait le jour de notre retour à Forks. Je gronde tandis que dans l'esprit d'Alice et dans le mien, la vision s'estompe. Pas le temps d'expliquer aux autres ce qui se passe.

« Combien de temps avant que ça se produise ? »

Alice semble choquée, je n'y prends pas garde.

« C'est en ce moment Edward. »

Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre comment une telle chose est possible. Je m'élance dans l'obscurité.

Les pensées d'Alice se bousculent dans ma tête tandis qu'elle explique la situation aux autres. Elle n'a rien pu voir avant car Victoria a pris soin de rester sur le territoire Quileute. Elle tient l'un d'entre eux. J'accélère. Mais ai-je vraiment envie de le faire ? Après tout, si Victoria me débarrassait de Jacob, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Seulement Bella en souffrirait. Bella…. Sa pensée me donne des ailes et je cours vers Victoria.

_**POV Jacob**_

Maudits sang froids, maudits sang froids, maudits sang froids. Je savais qu'il fallait les éliminer, ne pas leur laisser une chance.

« Jacob ! Gronde Sam. Ne joue pas à ça, nous arrivons. »

Je me précipite sur Seth. Il n'est plus qu'un jouet dans les griffes de la fille rousse. Il tente faiblement de se défendre et ses griffes se plantent dans le chemisier, le lacèrent.

« Jacob… »

Dans ma tête sa voix n'est plus qu'un couinement douloureux. J'hurle et me précipite vers la vampire. Son regard rouge me transperce. Au fond de moi je sens le contact avec Seth s'amenuiser. Je me jette sur sa gorge.

_**POV Edward**_

Ils sont de l'autre côté de la rive. En terrain Quileute. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Alice disait ne rien pouvoir voir avant. Le chemisier de Bella est rempli d'un sang à l'odeur âcre et écœurante. C'est le sang d'un loup.

J'aperçois un corps sur le sol tandis qu'une autre bestiole, puissante, massive, se jette sur elle. Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Jacob.

Un coup de dent mal placé, une attaque ratée et… Fini le clébard.

Sauf qu'il y a Bella…

Je me jette sur Victoria, j'aide le loup.

_**POV Jacob**_

Ce salopard de Cullen est là lui aussi. Pendant une seconde j'envisage de faire alliance avec la rousse et de le tuer avant de me débarrasser d'elle. Après tout il a rompu le traité, il est dans NOTRE territoire. Deux suceurs de sang en une nuit, voilà qui est plus que tentant.

« Jacob… »

Seth. Seth dont la vie s'amenuise à mesure que je réfléchis. Je ne peux pas le laisser. C'est mon frère, mon frère de meute alors même si Cullen a rompu le traité…

« Il est venu nous aider ! » S'insurge Quil.

Depuis quand Quil prend il le parti des sangs froids ?

« Depuis qu'un sang-froid prend le nôtre et défend Seth, » gronde Sam.

Je ne veux plus les entendre, je veux tuer ce sale Cullen, ce voleur.

« Jake… »

Seth encore. Il est couché sur le sol, le ventre ouvert. J'hurle.

_**POV Edward**_

Victoria est rapide, plus qu'aucun vampire. Elle est presque parvenue au niveau des chasseurs des Volturi.

« Edward, siffle-t-elle. Crois-moi, tu regretteras longtemps le meurtre de James et ta femelle aussi. »

Je cherche sa gorge mais elle m'échappe, le loup s'écrase sur moi.

« Laisse-moi ! Il faut la rattraper ! »

_**POV Jacob **_

Je le tiens, il est sous mes pattes. Je feule et il grogne. Je vais le tuer, je vais en finir avec ce sale

« Jacob…. »

Seth ! Il est si faible… A regret, je me détourne de ma proie. Les autres arrivent.

Le vampire est sous mes pattes.

« Jacob ! Arrête, elle porte le chemisier de Bella ! »

Bien sûr, il a compris qu'il allait perdre. Les autres arrivent, il est à ma merci

« Jacob, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Me faire du mal ? Oh sang-froid, je tiens ta gorge sous mes dents.

« ARRETE ! »

Sam. Il a osé. Il use de sa voix d'alpha sur moi. Putain ! C'est pas vrai !

_**POV Edward**_

Les dents de Jacob désertent ma gorge et je sens l'inquiétude de ma famille qui nous a rejoints.

« Tout va bien ! »

Les loups reprennent forme humaine et le plus grand, Sam, je crois, avance vers moi.

« Que fais tu ici Sang froid ?

- Je suis venu le défendre. »

J'entends leurs pensées désordonnées puis le loup Jacob reprend forme humaine. Sa haine me transperce. Elle fait écho à la mienne.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je le hais.

« Sam, il a rompu le traité. »

L'Alpha me gratifie d'un long regard.

« Il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça. Quil, Embry, ramenez Seth chez Sue et voyez comment le soigner. »

Seth !

Dépourvu de sa forme lupine, le jeune loup git sur le sol, les tripes à l'air.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis, déclare Carlisle. Nous aussi nous condamnons les agissements de Victoria. »

Bah voyons !

« Mon père dit vrai, » intervint le parasite.

Sam le fixe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

_**POV Edward**_

Comme dans un cauchemar, j'entends Carlisle exposer la situation. La haine que me voue Jacob me submerge, elle est à la hauteur de la mienne. Puis, Sam réagit.

« Que veut-elle ? »

Le clébard et moi nous répondons en même temps.

« Bella. »

_**POV Jacob**_

Je le hais. Maudit parasite !

« J'en ai autant pour toi clébard, » me renvoie Edward.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me jeter sur lui, Sam intervient.

« Mettez-vous d'accord, nous ramenons Seth chez lui. »

Pauvre Seth… Pauvre Sue.

_**POV Edward**_

Il ne reste que le clébard et moi.

« Victoria veut Bella.

- Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! »

J'entends ses pensées. Il ne me la laissera pas non plus.

« Nous devons la protéger.

- JE la protégerai. »

Je hais ce sale clébard.

« Elle portait le chemisier de Bella, lui dis-je. C'est elle qu'elle veut. A cause de moi. »

Les lèvres de Jacob se retroussent mais il se maitrise, même si je sens sa haine qui fait écho à la mienne.

« Dans ce cas, tuez la, et je m'occuperai d'elle. » Me teste-t-il.

Des images de volupté m'envahissent, je retiens ma haine. Si rester avec Jacob est plus sécurisant pour Bella alors je le ferais.

« Elle sera chez toi demain. »

Je perçois son hésitation, il ne comptait pas sur une telle décision. Je sens ses pensées se bousculer, voluptueuses, je serre les poings.

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. »

Le clébard ricane mais je sens sa détresse. J'en jouis.

« Tiens-toi prêt, et protège la, mon clan et moi nous tuerons Victoria. »

J'entends les pensées du chien, il ne veut pas être tenu à l'écart mais se réjouit d'être avec elle. Il espère la séduire.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Nous verrons, pense t'il alors que nos paumes se joignent dans un accord improbable.


	6. Hybride

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly pour sa review : bonne identification de Victoria mdrrr. Et je confirme ça devrait swinguer.**_

_**Ok je craque mdrrr, plus sérieusement, voilà le moment où (enfin !) je commence à diverger sérieusement de la trame de l'auteur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Hybride**

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais beau faire, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Je n'avais pas osé retirer de mon doigt la bague qu'Edward y avait passée pas plus que je ne parvenais à me débarrasser de la répugnance qu'elle m'inspirait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Edward complique tout ? Je voulais passer ma vie, mon éternité avec lui alors pourquoi ce stupide mariage ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'une cérémonie pour savoir que je lui appartenais pour toujours ! Et un mariage, c'était si, si définitif, si….

Un hurlement déchira soudain le silence de la nuit et je me raidis. C'était le hurlement d'un loup. Un hurlement de souffrance. Mes doigts agrippèrent le montant de la fenêtre et je me précipitais vers elle. Et si… et si c'était Jacob ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et je me repris, non ça ne pouvait pas être Jacob, pas Jake, pas Jake… Pas.

Je frémis alors que le souvenir de l'expression d'Edward un peu plus tôt me revenait en mémoire. Alors que j'osais à peine formuler cette pensée, je la regrettais. Edward ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, il ne ferait jamais de mal à Jacob même s'il le provoquait.

Un nouvel hurlement résonna et je me figeais.

Et si c'était Jake….. Et si…

_**POV Jacob**_

La souffrance de Seth était intolérable. Je la ressentais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps même si nous étions tous deux dans notre forme humaine.

J'entrais dans la maison et jetais un regard à Sue. Cette nuit, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans. Je le comprenais. D'abord le départ de Leah puis la mort d'Harry et maintenant Seth… Qu'avaient donc faits les Clearwater pour mériter une chose pareille ?

Sam tourna un visage ravagé vers l'angoisse vers moi et je frémis. Ce n'était plus l'Alpha de la meute qui me faisait face mais un homme dévasté par la souffrance du petit frère de celle qu'il avait blessée quelques mois plus tôt.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demandais-je inutilement.

Sam me renvoya un regard mort.

Je me raidis et je cherchais les visages de Quil et Embry. Ils baissèrent la tête et je frémis. Maudits sangsues ! Bordel, Seth n'était qu'un gosse !

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla une voix douce.

Je me hérissais et je sentis mes doigts fourmiller. Furieux, je me tournais vers Sam.

« Tu as laissé une sangsue l'approcher ! Bordel Sam ! »

Carlisle soutint mon regard tandis que Sam le fuyait. J'avais envie de les déchiqueter, de les tuer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Quil et Embry mais il n'y avait rien à attendre de ces deux-là. L'Alpha décidait donc c'était bien !

« Si tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, » souffla Sam d'une voix lasse avant de se tourner vers Carlisle.

La sangsue secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, même si vos capacités sont, intéressantes, je ne peux rien faire pour le soigner. Le venin de Victoria l'infecte plus vite qu'il ne se régénère. »

Sue poussa un cri de détresse et je frémis. Sam fut plus rapide que moi et reprit la parole.

« Il va mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Carlisle. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas. »

Si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux, j'aurais eu pitié de lui, il avait presque l'air sincèrement désolé.

« Rien. Vraiment rien ? » Demanda Sam.

Une grimace déforma les traits du sale vampire.

« Rien sauf finir ce que Victoria a commencé en misant sur ses capacités à absorber le venin mais je doute que ça vous plaise. »

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'échangeais un regard avec Quil et Embry. Ils étaient aussi perplexes que moi.

« Ça pourrait marcher ? Demanda Sam.

- Ca dépend de Seth mais encore une fois, commença Carlisle avec prudence

- Faites-le ! »

C'était Sue.

Je me retournais vers elle et je croisais son regard rempli de larmes.

« Faites-le. Mieux vaut un fils vampire qu'un loup mort. »

Quoi ? Non ! Comment pouvait elle-même oser suggérer que

« D'accord, » souffla Sam.

Je les regardai avec horreur. Eux, des Quileutes, des membres de la meute, étaient d'accord pour que Seth… L'ALPHA donnait son accord pour….

S'en était trop. J'enfonçais mes pattes dans le sol meuble de la maison et je fuis.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella était en danger. Bella était en danger. Je ne cessais d'y penser tandis que je courrais vers elle. Nos petites rivalités imbéciles avec Jacob n'avaient plus la moindre importance maintenant. Seuls comptaient Bella et la menace que représentait Victoria.

Je grondais et m'imaginais la rouquine sous mes dents. Avec quel plaisir je sentirais son sang dans ma gorge… Je lui arracherai la tête avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de toucher un seul cheveu de Bella.

Bella.

Je m'élançai et je me précipitai dans sa chambre.

Elle était là. Réveillée, tremblante, mais saine et sauve. Je sentis une vague de soulagement que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir ressentir à nouveau un jour me submerger et je la serra contre moi. En cet instant, je perdis le contrôle. L'inquiétude, l'adrénaline du combat, mon désir pour Bella, tout cela m'enveloppa et je vacillai.

Dans mes bras le corps de Bella était raide.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Soufflai-je.

Ses lèvres étaient exsangues et pendant une fraction j'entrevis le destin qu'Alice lui avait prédit puis me reprit. La peau de Bella était chaude et son odeur désirablement humaine. Elle n'avait pas perdu son âme. C'était donc autre chose.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jake ? » Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Je vacillai à nouveau alors que je comprenais qu'elle me demandait en fait si j'avais fait du mal à son foutu clébard.

_**POV Bella**_

La chemise d'Edward était remplie de sang et je savais que ce n'était pas celui d'un animal. Non, je le sentais. Je frémis à la pensée que ce pourrait être celui de Jacob et la tête me tourna. Qu'aurait fait Juliette si Roméo avait tué Pâris pour s'assurer de son amour ? Que ferais-je si je savais Edward responsable d'une blessure ou pire de Jacob ?

« Ce n'est pas le sang de Jacob. » Murmura Edward.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea. Jacob allait bien !

Puis je croisais le regard d'Edward et l'énormité de mon erreur m'apparut. Comment avais-je pu croire, même une seconde, qu'il serait capable de faire du mal à Jake ? Pire, comment avais-je pu le lui montrer ?

Les bras d'Edward désertèrent mon corps et je me sentis vide.

« Comment peux-tu vouloir devenir l'un de nous en pensant ce que tu penses ? » Souffla mon amoureux.

Une fois encore la réponse était simple.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Edward.

- Pas plus que je ne veux que tu te perdes ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

Je frémis. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée. Il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les prunelles sublimes d'Edward.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

_**POV Edward**_

Je me forçais à revenir au présent. Ce que Bella pouvait penser de moi importait peu au regard de sa vie. Je lui racontais tout. L'attaque de Victoria, la blessure du loup et la promesse de vengeance de la rouquine. Je passais seulement sous silence mon accord avec le clébard. Pour l'instant.

« Seth ? Seth Clearwater ? Mais comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il … »

Je restai ahuri une fraction de seconde. Je venais d'annoncer à Bella qu'un vampire cherchait à la tuer et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait était la santé d'un loup ?

_**POV Bella**_

Je me souvenais de Seth. Un gamin, un gentil garçonnet avec lequel j'avais joué de temps à autres lorsque je passais encore mes étés à Forks. Non, en fait je n'avais jamais joué avec Seth, c'était avec sa sœur Léah que je m'amusais… Mais peu importe. Seth. Seth, il était trop jeune pour mourir.

Je fixais Edward sans comprendre pourquoi il se crispait soudain. Puis, ses muscles se détendirent et il répondit.

« Carlisle est auprès de lui je crois. S'il y a quelque chose à faire, il le fera. »

Je me rappelai Seth soudain. Je revis un bébé joufflu et j'entendis presque Léah et sa voix écœurée qui masquait mal son attachement.

« _ Ce n'est qu'un mioche…. _»

Oui Seth n'était qu'un mioche. Je me sentis soudain vide. Je haïssais l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Seth tout en me sentant soulagée que ce ne soit pas Jacob et je posais ma tête contre le torse glacé de mon amoureux.

_**POV Edward**_

Les émotions se succédaient sur le visage de Bella. Son visage si humain, si fragile. Je la serrai contre moi. Le pire était encore à venir.

_**POV Jacob**_

J'enfonçai mes pattes dans les épines que le vent avait parsemé le sol. Je haïssais cette existence. Non, je haïssais les sangsues, après tout c'était LEUR faute si Seth était aux portes de la mort. Leur faute.

« _Jacob._ »

Je m'immobilisai. C'était la voix de l'Alpha. Encore.

« _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix._ » Soupira Sam.

Je ne répondis pas et m'efforçai de museler mes pensées.

« _Je ne veux pas que Seth meure_ ! »! Hurla Sam dans mon esprit.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, je ressentis un vague de désespoir et d'amour pour Leah que je savais ne pas être mienne puis la voix de l'Alpha s'éleva à nouveau.

« _Je sais à quoi tu penses Jacob. Mais tu te trompes. Tuer Edward Cullen ne sauvera pas Seth pas plus que cela ne te donnera l'amour de Bella._

_- Alors quoi ?_ » Pensais je avec amertume.

Un silence me répondit et je crus un instant que Sam était parti, puis il reprit de sa voix normale.

« _Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma décision, mais je ne peux pas laisser Seth mourir._ »

Je ne répondis pas et m'efforçai de museler mes pensées.

Finalement, Sam reprit.

« _Carlisle,_

_- La sangsue !_

_- Si tu veux. Après ton départ, il a injecté son venin à Seth. Depuis, il semble aller mieux._

_-Tu appelles ça aller mieux ?_

_- Jacob, crois-tu que j'ai accepté de gaieté de cœur ?_ »

Je réfléchis. Il était vrai que Sam ne portait pas plus les vampires dans son cœur que moi.

« _Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu reviennes Jacob. Nous devons parler de cette menace et voir comment la combattre._ »

Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec ça.

« _Le chef de meute des vampires participera à notre conseil_. » Lâcha Sam.

Génial… Manquait plus que ça.

_**POV Bella**_

Je devais rêver. Non c'était un cauchemar plutôt. Un cauchemar dans lequel Victoria cherchait à me tuer.

« Jacob et moi avons discuté, soupira finalement Edward. Tu seras plus en sécurité à la Push. Le temps que nous la neutralisions. »

Cette fois c'était sûr j'étais en plein cauchemar. Depuis quand Edward et Jacob prenaient ils des décisions me concernant ?

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Jacob, » lâchais je.

_**POV Edward.**_

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Jacob. » Dit-elle.

Dans quelle mesure c'était vrai ? En toutes autres circonstances cette nouvelle m'eut transporté de joie mais pas ce soir. Pas après Victoria. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait au jeune loup.

_**POV Bella**_

« Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. Je sais que Jacob veillera sur toi. » Me souffla Edward.

Je me rebiffais. Hors de question qu'ils choisissent pour moi.

« Si tu me transformais maintenant, il n'y aurait plus aucun besoin de redouter Victoria.

- Si tu acceptais de m'épouser maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de refuser de te transformer. »

Et zut….

« Je ne veux pas aller à la Push. »

Les bras d'Edward se refermèrent sur moi et je fermais les yeux alors que son souffle caressait mon visage.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu passes du temps avec Jacob, mais tu y seras plus en sécurité. »

Je frémis.

« Ca n'a pas empêché Victoria de s'en prendre à Seth.

-Uniquement parce qu'il est jeune, inexpérimenté et qu'elle l'a pris par surprise. Elle ne dispose plus de cet avantage. »

Je frissonnais à nouveau et cherchai une nouvelle raison d'éviter Jacob.

« Et Charlie ? Si elle déboule ici et ne me trouve pas, elle….

- Jacob arrangera ça avec Billy. Une partie de pêche. »

Je me tus tandis qu'une rancœur nouvelle montait en moi. Ils avaient déjà tout arrangé. Je m'écartais d'Edward et déclarai le plus froidement que je pus :

« Et quand suis-je sensée aller à la Push ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Demain soir.

- Et pourquoi pas chez toi ? » Le testai je.

_**POV Edward,**_

La suggestion de Bella me donnait le vertige… Chez moi… Chez nous si elle acceptait ma proposition. Sa suggestion était tentante mais Victoria aurait plus de mal à la trouver si elle restait au milieu des loups. Leur puanteur masquerait sa fragrance délicate et je ne doutais pas que le clébard mettrait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Je me forçais à me maitriser.

« Pas chez nous. L'odeur des loups est un filtre trop efficace pour qu'on le néglige. »

Le visage de Bella se contracta et je soupirai.

« Ce ne sera pas long. Juste une nuit et peut être une journée puis tu pourras rentrer. Crois-moi s'il y avait un autre moyen, je ne te demanderai pas ça. »

_**POV Bella**_

Je croisai le regard de mon amoureux et je flanchais.

« Mais… objectais je toutefois.

- Chut, Bella, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas chasser efficacement si je te sais en danger. Promets-moi que tu resteras avec Jacob. Il te protégera. » Ajouta Edward avec une grimace.

Nos mains se rejoignirent et je m'apaisai. J'aimais Edward. Tant qu'il serait près de moi, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

_**POV Jacob**_

La sangsue se trouvait devant nous. Il nous enrobait depuis de longues minutes avec ses paroles apaisantes. J'étais injuste, je le savais. Après tout, de tous les Cullen, Carlisle était le seul que je trouvais sympa. Enfin, avant qu'il ne colle ses sales crocs dans la gorge de Seth pour soit disant le sauver.

« Pensez-vous que ça suffira ? » Demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

Bah tiens…

Le vampire eut le bon gout de paraitre embarrassé et je ne pus retenir un sentiment de respect.

« Je ne sais pas Sam, répondit-il simplement. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire qu'est créé un tel hybride, du moins à ma connaissance.

- L'important c'est qu'il soit sauf, souffla Sam. S'il y a des conséquences, je les assumerais. »

Carlisle hocha la tête.

« Vous ne serez pas seul à le faire. »

A ma grande surprise, sa main blême disparut dans la paume de Sam et je grondais. Un coup d'œil à Qui et Embry me rasséréna. Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas apprécier cet accord contre nature.

Sam nous ignora, comme tout bon Alpha, et s'adressa à Carlisle.

« Nous veillerons sur Bella Swan. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

« JE veillerai sur Bella. »

Les pupilles dorées du sang froid me transpercèrent.

« Je n'en doutais pas. Alice avait prévu ta réaction. »

Alice ? C'était quoi ça ? Ahhhh oui la suceuse qui soit disant voyait l'avenir. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas prédit ce qui arriverait à Seth.

« Elle n'a pas pu le faire. Elle est aveugle à ce qui se passe sur le territoire Quileute. Nous n'avons eu connaissance de la présence de Victoria que lorsque Seth et elle ont franchi la frontière. » Intervint le sang froid dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et retroussai les lèvres.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi Jacob. » Répondit calmement Edward.

Je luttai de toutes mes forces contre l'envie de le plaquer au sol. Par jeu, j'imaginai mes crocs se refermer sur sa gorge.

« Crois moi je ressens la même chose. » Intervint le sang froid.

Je m'immobilisais. J'avais oublié que cette sale bête pouvait déchiffrer mes pensées.

« Elles sont si vivantes…. » Répondit Edward avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le silence retomba sur la plaine et Sam me jeta un regard d'avertissement. Loup ou humain j'avais pas intérêt à bouger.

« Bella sera à la frontière demain soir. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être satisfait à cette idée. Voir Bella était toujours une bonne nouvelle en soi.

« Je n'en doute pas, me railla le sang froid. N'oublie pas que tu es là pour la protéger, rien d'autre. »

Tu parles, ce qu'elle voudra oui ! J'eus la satisfaction de voir la sangsue pâlir.

« Si tu le dis….. »

A cet instant, un hurlement nous fit tous sursauter et Carlisle soupira.

« Ça a marché. »

Je restais scotché par la nouvelle. Un regard vers les autres me rassura. Eux non plus n'en revenaient pas. Carlisle se tourna vers Sam.

« Mieux vaut que l'hybride soit installé chez nous, je veux surveiller son évolution. »

Sam hésita puis

« D'accord. Quil l'accompagnera. »

Le sang froid posa ses yeux sur moi puis obtempéra.

« Ça semble juste. »

Je les regardai se diriger vers la maison puis la sangsue m'adressa la parole.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées cabot, Bella n'a pas accepté de gaieté de cœur et crois-moi nous ne tarderons pas à nous débarrasser de Victoria. »

Je ne répondis pas. Bella serait à moi le lendemain. Et j'avais assez d'idées pour deux quand à ce que nous pourrions faire pour passer le temps.

« Tu me dégoutes. » Cracha la sangsue à ma grande satisfaction avant de fuir.


	7. Nouveaux nés

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly et xomiimixo pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : Lol Bella fait souvent référence à Roméo et Juliette et Edward est chevaleresque… Jake pas du tout, du coup je l'adore mdrrr**_

_**Xomiimixo : merci, contente de voir que tu lis toujours, j'espère que la suite te plaira **_

_**Voici donc la suite avec le récit de la journée qui suit ( la soirée avec Jacob sera pour le chapitre 7 désolée ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Nouveaux nés**

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne me rendormis pas après le départ d'Edward. Comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Je me demandai même si je pourrais un jour fermer l'œil à nouveau et au fond de moi je me sentais en colère après Edward. S'il n'avait pas mis d'aussi stupides conditions à ma transformation, je serais déjà vampire et Victoria n'aurait plus rien à traquer. Quand à Seth… Je soupirai en songeant au jeune loup.

Un bruit me fit soudain sursauter et une terreur glacée remonta le long de mon échine. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Victoria ? Après tout, peut être que c'était la solution, peut être que cela devait finir comme ça, si elle ne me tuait pas sur le coup, Carlisle pourrait peut-être me transformer comme il l'avait fait pour Edward ? Pour me sauver.

« Du calme Bella, ce n'est que moi. »

Alice. Une vague de soulagement monta en moi et je me tournais vers mon amie. Un sourire éclaira son visage de lutin tandis que je me précipitai vers elle.

« Edward va bien ? »

Alice prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je crois. Enfin si tu veux demander par là s'il n'est pas blessé, il ne l'est pas. Victoria n'est pas dans le coin en ce moment.

- Mais il t'a quand même envoyée pour veiller sur moi. » Soupirai je, exaspérée d'être sans cesse le membre fragile pour les Cullen ou les loups.

Alice me renvoya un regard faussement navré puis ses yeux glissèrent sur ma bague.

« Il l'a fait ! Pépia-t-elle. Je savais qu'il le ferait ! Bella, promets-moi de tout me laisser organiser ! Tu verras, ce sera un mariage de conte de fée, de princesse ! »

Je grimaçai, incapable de cacher tout à fait ma répugnance à cette idée. De toute évidence, j'allais accepter. Alice vit mon expression et soupira.

« Je t'en prie Bella, je l'ai vu, et c'était merveilleux !

- Et comment j'étais ? Humaine ou vampire ? » Soufflai je.

Les paillettes colorées d'Alice s'obscurcirent une seconde et elle secoua la tête.

« Humaine. Je suis désolée Bella mais dans mes visions de toi devenue vampire, il n'y a pas de mariage avec Edward. »

Je pris une inspiration.

« Alors pourquoi Edward y tient-il à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ou ?

- Il l'est. »

J'eus du mal à maitriser ma mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Edward n'hésiterait devant rien pour m'empêcher de devenir vampire. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas tant que ça être avec moi finalement.

« Edward ne cherche qu'à te protéger Bella. » Soupira Alice.

Je me tournai vers mon amie.

« Alors pourquoi ne voit-il pas que c'est la seule chose à faire ? Si j'étais un vampire, jamais Victoria ne s'en serait pris à Seth !

- Tu n'en sais rien et moi non plus, » soupira Alice.

Je m'échauffai à mesure que le raisonnement se poursuivait dans ma tête.

« Bien sûr que si ! Et puis, si j'étais un vampire, je pourrais vous aider au lieu que vous soyez toujours obligés de me protéger !

- Bella c'est… »

Alice s'interrompit soudain et avant que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se produisait, elle disparut.

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retournai.

« Bella ? Hésita Charlie. Tu parles toute seule ?

- Euh, non, non Charlie, enfin ça m'arrive, de temps en temps. »

Le regard de Charlie m'enveloppa, suspicieux, et je songeai soudain à l'impression que je devais lui faire avec mes yeux rougis et mes cheveux décoiffés.

« Tu viens déjeuner ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement.

Je bredouillai et m'empressai de mettre mes mains derrière mon dos. Manquerait plus que Charlie voit la bague qu'Edward m'avait offerte !

« Je descends… Juste le temps de m'habiller.

- Bien. » Déclara Charlie avant de faire demi-tour.

Je me souvins soudain de la présence d'Alice et je le rappelai.

« Au fait, Alice va passer la journée avec moi, elle va bientôt arriver.

- Juste Alice ? Me demanda Charlie d'un ton suspicieux.

- Juste Alice, soupirai je, agacée par cette antipathie pour mon amoureux.

- D'accord. »

()()

Lorsque je descendis après avoir glissé la bague d'Edward dans la poche de mon survêtement en désespoir de cause, Charlie était au téléphone. Je suivis des yeux son visage tandis qu'il prenait l'air grave.

« Oui. Je vois. Je comprends. Oui c'est le mieux. Ecoute dis à Sue que je pense bien à elle. »

Silence puis.

« D'accord, c'est toi qui décide. Mais vu ce qui vient de se produire… »

J'entendis le débit rapide de Billy puis Charlie soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il raccrocha et je me forçai à prendre un air perplexe.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'était Billy. Apparemment le jeune Seth Clearwater, tu te rappelles de Seth ?

- Je vis ici Charlie, rappelais-je.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Enfin Seth a eu un très grave accident, Billy ne sait pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais il a du être transporté de toute urgence à Seattle. Sue est avec lui. »

Un grave accident tu parles ! Je me forçai à prendre un ton normal.

« Oh pauvre Sue ! Et Seth, est ce qu'il…

- Les médecins ne savent pas, » soupira Charlie.

Je cherchai quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi lorsque le téléphone et la porte sonnèrent simultanément.

« Ce doit être Alice, » m'exclamais je avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à mon amie.

Alors que nous revenions toutes les deux dans la cuisine, Charlie était de nouveau au téléphone.

« Bien sûr que ça ne pose pas de problèmes mon garçon. Quelques DVD et puis une soirée avec les autres ? Au contraire, je serais content de savoir qu'elle passe la nuit à la Push en mon absence. Non non, je sais que tu es un garçon digne de confiance. Je comprends, ça vous fera du bien à tous, je te la passe. »

Charlie agita le téléphone tandis qu'Alice grimaçait.

« C'est Jacob, il t'invite à passer la soirée à la Push. J'ai déjà donné mon accord. » M'informa Charlie en me tendant le combiné.

Tu parles !

Pendant qu'il bavardait avec Alice, je pris le combiné.

« Salut Jacob.

- Bella. »

Le ton de mon ami était prudent. Pas étonnant au vu de notre dernière conversation.

« Comment va Seth ?

- Je ne sais pas, la san, Carlisle, tente une expérience sur lui. »

Une expérience ? Quelle expérience ? Je me tournai vers Alice et nos regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa discussion avec Charlie.

« Ce soir pour sept heures, entendis je Jacob me dire. Ça sera bon pour toi ?

- Parce que j'ai le choix ? Sifflais-je.

- Non, rigola Jacob. A ce soir Bella.

- C'est ça. » Grommelais je avant de raccrocher.

Je ne savais pas au juste ce que Jacob s'était encore imaginé, ou plutôt si je le savais, mais il allait vite déchanter.

Alice me fixa à nouveau et Charlie s'ébroua.

« Bon les filles, je vais devoir y aller. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire toutes les deux ? »

Je grimaçai devant la façon dont Charlie avait appuyé sur le « toutes les deux » mais Alice lui fit un de ses sourires lumineux.

« Papoter et flâner, peut-être faire un saut à Port Angeles, enfin ce genre de choses. »

Charlie rigola.

« Je vois, et bien amusez-vous bien alors. Bella n'oublie pas Jacob ce soir.

- Ca risque pas, grommelai je alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le front.

- Je rentrerai dimanche soir, tâche de t'amuser. »

A peine Charlie fut il sorti que je me précipitai vers Alice.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Seth ? Pourquoi Billy a raconté à Charlie qu'il avait été transporté à Seattle ?

- Chut, moins fort Bella, » me gourmanda Alice.

Toutefois elle évita mon regard ce qui me fit craindre le pire.

« Alice ? »

Elle soupira.

« D'accord… Edward ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant mais vu que Jacob a vendu la mèche… »

Cette fois mon agacement ne connut plus de bornes et je répondis d'une voix sèche.

« Et moi je voudrais qu'Edward cesse de décider pour moi alors crache le morceau. »

Alice soupira tandis que la porte claquait derrière Charlie.

« C'est au sujet de Seth… Les blessures que Victoria lui a faites… Ce n'était pas possible qu'il guérisse alors »

Ma bouche s'assécha brusquement et je fixai Alice.

« Alors quoi ?

- Carlisle et Sam ont décidé de le transformer. »

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Seth, un loup garou, allait être transformé en vampire sans que ça pose le moindre problème à qui que ce soit alors que MOI !

« Tu comprends pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes. » Soupira Alice.

Oh oui c'était très clair ! Je me tournai vers Alice, les yeux étrécis par la rage.

« Où est-il ?

- A Seattle, Emmett pense que si Victoria se terre, c'est là-bas, vu toutes les disparitions de ces derniers mois, elle doit…

- Emmène-moi là-bas, » coupais je.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Surement pas Bella, si Victoria est bien là-bas, c'est le dernier endroit où tu dois aller.

- Edward et Emmett y sont bien eux ! »

Alice me lança un regard rempli de désolation et je soupirai. Bien sûr, Edward et Emmett n'étaient pas en danger, c'était des vampires contrairement à moi.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais, reprit joyeusement Alice. Alors que fait-on ?

- Quand rentre Edward ?

- Cette nuit, pour la partie de chasse, » soupira Alice.

Je réalisai avec un choc que je ne reverrais pas Edward avant d'aller à la Push et une peine incontrôlable se diffusa en moi.

« Pourquoi ?

- Il ne veut pas se disputer avec toi, il se doute que tu tenteras tout pour ne pas y aller. » Répondit Alice avec un sourire coquin.

Je grimaçai au souvenir de la manière dont Edward avait repoussé mes avances la nuit dernière.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas de mal à y parvenir pourtant. »

Alice rigola.

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Bella. »

Je me contentai d'un silence buté et elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Allons ce n'est pas si terrible et tu devrais être flattée qu'Edward te respecte assez pour attendre que tu aies la bague au doigt. »

La bague ? Elle voulait dire le boulet plutôt !

Je rencontrais le regard inquiet d'Alice et je me forçais au calme. Après tout, Alice était mon amie et elle n'était pas responsable des stupides idées d'Edward. Je soupirai.

« Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour cette journée de baby sitting ? »

Alice battit des mains et sourit.

« Plein de choses ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Je rongeai mon frein et me forçai à sourire. Je savais depuis longtemps que tenter de calmer l'enthousiasme d'Alice quand elle avait une idée en tête était aussi superflu qu'inutile.

_**POV Edward**_

Emmett me jeta un regard sombre et je n'eus aucun mal à déchiffrer ses pensées. Nous avions vu juste, il y avait bien un vampire à Seattle, de là à penser qu'il s'agissait de Victoria, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

« Tu as raison, la coïncidence serait trop grosse, » lançais je à mon frère.

Nous avions roulé toute la nuit et fait les kilomètres qui nous séparaient de Seattle à toute vitesse.

Si seulement nous pouvions mettre la main dès maintenant sur Victoria et nous en débarrasser, les plans du cabot pour la soirée n'auraient plus de raisons d'être. Je sentis qu'Emmett partageait mon impatience même si son inquiétude était toute autre. Nous avions laissé l'hybride, Seth, chez Carlisle et il s'inquiétait de sa réaction. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Rosalie. Je regrettais que Jasper ne soit pas là pour calmer ses angoisses que je ressentais aussi fort que si elles avaient été miennes mais les compétences de Jasper seraient plus utiles à Forks qu'ici. Au cas où Seth serait pris d'une crise de rage ou de ne je ne sais quelle folie, il serait plus à même de le calmer.

Je songeai à Bella avant de me reprendre. Alice avec elle, elle ne risquait rien. Quand à Seth, il n'avait pas moins de quatre vampires pour lui tenir lieu de nounous, sans oublier le loup. Tout irait bien, du moins je l'espérais.

Une nouvelle pensée d'Emmett me perturba soudain et je me tournais vers lui.

« Tu en es certain ?

- Pas totalement mais ça ressemble fort à ce que pourrait faire un nouveau-né mal contrôlé. »

Je me figeai à la pensée que cela signifiait. Si Victoria avait véritablement osé créer de nouveaux vampires et les avait lâchés sur la ville… Alors les Volturi ne tarderaient pas à l'apprendre et débarqueraient ici. Avant d'aller à Forks.

Un grondement m'échappa à cette pensée et Emmett me renvoya un regard féroce.

« Ils ne sont pas nombreux et malhabiles. Les traquer sera facile. »

J'hochais la tête alors que tous les entrainements qu'il m'avait dispensés me revenaient en mémoire.

« Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. »

_**POV Bella**_

Passer la journée avec Alice s'avérait aussi épuisant que je l'avais imaginé. En pire. En effet, mon amie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me trainer dans les rares boutiques de Port Angeles consacrées au mariage. J'ignorais si l'idée lui avait été soufflée par Edward ou si elle agissait de sa propre initiative, ce qui n'aurait rien eu de surprenant, vu son acharnement à me voir accepter la demande d'Edward mais au bout de quelques heures, j'implorais grâce. Encore une robe meringue et je jure que j'allais vomir.

Alice m'entraina hors de la boutique et je soufflais avec soulagement. A cet instant, tout m'aurait semblé préférable à la fièvre nuptiale d'Alice.

« Bella ? »

D'accord. Tout sauf Jess. Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, je me tournai vers ma camarade de classe.

« Salut Jess. »

Les yeux de cette dernière passèrent d'Alice à moi et je me forçais à ajouter.

« Tu connais Alice ?

- Oui on est en maths ensemble, sourit Alice avec décontraction. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, je suis la sœur d'Edward. »

Je ricanais intérieurement. Ca y 'avait fort à parier que Jess se souvenait d'Alice.

« Oui, oui, bredouilla Jess, un peu intimidée. Salut Alice. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa puis Jess bredouilla à nouveau.

« Bon bah je ferais mieux d'y aller, les filles m'attendent, contente de t'avoir vue Bella. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard en désignant deux filles que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Je levais la main pour lui faire signe et elle s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu chancelante avant de se retourner de nouveau. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose avant de me rendre compte que ce qu'elle regardait ainsi ce n'était ni Alice ni moi mais la devanture du magasin de robes de mariée dont nous sortions.

« Ooohh, » gémis je, anéantie.

Alice me prit le bras.

« Quoi ?

- Maintenant elle va s'imaginer que je songe à me marier ! » Pestais je, me représentant fort bien les ragots qu'il me faudrait supporter à la rentrée, du moins si je survivais aux vacances ce qui semblait de moins en moins probable.

Un grand sourire mutin creusa les fossettes d'Alice.

« Et bien c'est le cas non ? » Lança-t-elle.

Cette fois je ne répondis pas. Parler à Alice dans ces moments-là c'était comme essayer de construire un château de sable par grand vent.

« Bella ? Ca va pas ?

- Non j'ai faim, maugréai je alors que c'était faux.

- Zut, j'oublie tout le temps que tu as besoin de manger, plaisanta Alice. Allez viens je t'emmène. »

Avec un soupir, je la suivis, tout valait mieux qu'une nouvelle virée assommante dans les boutiques de futurs mariés.

_**POV Edward**_

Tuer un vampire nouveau-né est facile quand on a compris qu'en dépit de leur force herculéenne ils sont aussi mal armés que des chatons. Leurs pensées se ressemblent toutes, mal contrôlées, mal dégrossies. Sang et faim. Si je n'avais pas pris la précaution de me nourrir un peu plus tôt, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas me laisser envahir par la soif qui brûle leurs gorges.

J'envoyais un nouveau-né au tapis avant de lui trancher proprement la gorge tandis qu'à mes côtés, Emmett agissait de même. Mon frère était redoutable à cet exercice. Le temps que je vienne à bout de mon nouvel assaillant, il en avait terrassé trois. J'en terminais avec celui que je maintenais sur le sol puis soupirais.

Combien de nouveaux nés avaient donc été créés ? Et pourquoi ? Et depuis quand étaient-ils ici ? Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett se pencher sur un nouveau vampire et un flot de pensées désemparées m'envahirent. De la peur. Du dégout. De la solitude et de l'incompréhension. Je me jetais en avant et m'interposai entre mon frère et le nouveau-né qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer.

Une vague d'espoir vrilla ma tête, mêlée à l'incompréhension de mon frère. Je me retournai vers le nouveau-né et croisai les prunelles pourpres d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs visiblement terrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait.

« Edward, » grogna Emmett.

Je l'arrêtais et me tournais vers la gamine. Elle n'était pas bien grande et je lui donnais treize ou quatorze ans.

« Si tu ne nous attaques pas nous ne te ferons pas de mal, dis-je. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et je perçus une fois de plus ses pensées. Elle était terrifiée, par nous, par les autres et par la soif qui grattait sa gorge.

« Nous allons t'aider, lui dis-je. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bree Tanner. » Coassa-t-elle.

_**POV Bella**_

J'aurais du savoir qu'Alice m'emmènerait dans un endroit comme celui-là. J'aurais du m'en douter et insister pour aller au Mc Do du coin !

« Entrecôte à point Mademoiselle, comme vous l'avez demandé. » Murmura le serveur.

Maussade, je suivis des yeux sa queue de pie tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant Alice.

« Tournedos, bleu, mademoiselle. »

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et j'eus du mal à rester en colère contre elle.

Je la suivis des yeux des yeux tandis qu'elle coupait délicatement un morceau de la viande que, je le savais, elle n'avait aucune envie de manger et une vague nausée me saisit en voyant le sang se répandre dans l'assiette blanche. Ecœurée par la vue du sang je baissai les yeux et me forçai à me concentrer sur mon plat.

J'y étais presque parvenue lorsqu'Alice s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux grands ouverts et écarquillés. Inquiète, je me penchai vers elle et la secouai légèrement.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Mon amie cligna des yeux et me fixa avec réticences.

« Je ne sais pas, tu m'as secouée trop tôt. Edward et Emmett. »

Cette fois j'haussais le ton, rendue hystérique par la peur.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward !

- Non, non, ils vont bien, reprends toi Bella, » chuchota Alice.

Je m'avisais alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous et me levais.

« On rentre. »

Cette fois Alice ne discuta pas et repoussa sa chaise.

« J'allais te le proposer. »

()()

La voiture d'Alice démarra en trombe et pour une fois, je ne me formalisai pas de la vitesse indécente à laquelle elle roulait. Mes doigts étreignirent mon portable et je m'y repris à trois reprises avant de réussir à composer le numéro d'Edward.

« Il va bien je te dis, » souffla Alice sans quitter la route des yeux.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et une vague de soulagement explosa en moi lorsque le timbre parfait d'Edward inonda mon oreille.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Pestais-je. Et toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un silence me répondit et j'entendis Edward jeter quelques mots à Emmett.

« Rien de grave comme Alice a déjà du te le dire. Emmett et moi nous sommes tombés sur un nid de nouveaux nés et nous sommes en route pour la maison. Où que soit Victoria, ce n'était pas Seattle, » ajouta Edward avec regrets.

Je respirai profondément, soulagée, puis reprit.

« Alice et moi nous sommes en route, nous vous rejoignons chez toi.

- Non ! » Cria presque Edward.

Interdite, je l'entendis faire un effort pour se calmer, puis :

« Ne viens sous aucun prétexte. Nous avons la situation en main mais mieux vaut ne pas tenter notre chance.

- Quoi ?

- Alice t'expliquera. Je t'aime. »

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester, j'entendis la tonalité remplacer la voix d'Edward et me tournai vers Alice.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as vu ! »

Concentrée, Alice soupira.

« Rien d'autre que ce qu'Edward t'a dit et que je soupçonnais. Ils ramènent un nouveau-né avec eux… Ils ont tués tous les autres mais pas celle-ci

- Un quoi ?

- Un jeune vampire fraichement transformé qui ne sait pas encore comment se contrôler. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart. »

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Seth avait été transformé, des tas de gens étaient transformés et moi pas !

Je m'apprêtais à râler mais quelque chose dans l'expression d'Alice m'arrêta.

« Alice, ce n'est pas ça que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice se tourna vers moi.

« Il y avait une possibilité pour que le nouveau-né les blesse. Cette possibilité a disparu mais je préfère quand même rentrer. »

Cette fois je ne répondis pas. Pour la première fois j'eus l'impression qu'Alice venait de me mentir et je me demandai pourquoi.

_**POV Edward, **_

Bree était plus âgée que je ne l'avais cru en la voyant. Je démêlais ses pensées embrumées par le manque de sang et la peur et comprit qu'elle avait seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Elle venait juste d'obtenir son permis de conduire et rentrait chez elle lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par des vampires.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on la ramène, grogna Emmett pour la centième fois. Elle est peut être calme pour l'instant mais les nouveaux nés sont incontrôlables et nous avons déjà le louveteau sur les bras. »

Je vis Bree jeter un regard paniqué en direction d'Emmett et je m'efforçai de la rassurer.

« Respire, reste calme, on ne te fera rien, nous allons t'aider. »

Elle me jeta un regard méfiant et je regrettai amèrement l'absence de Jasper. Lui aurait su comment la calmer.

Emmett se gara devant la maison et nous agrippâmes Bree. La jeune fille huma l'air et je sentis sa soif.

« Nous t'en donnerons à l'intérieur, » promis je en l'entrainant.

Esmé se précipita vers nous et ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de Bree.

« Pauvre petite !

- Génial, » marmonna Rosalie.

Un hurlement plus loup qu'humain retentit soudain et je vis Bree se recroqueviller sur elle-même, terrifiée.

« Ça dure depuis des heures, » me renseigna Rosalie avec une joie mauvaise.

Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre qu'elle se réjouissait de la douleur du lycanthrope.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre et je ressentis toute son inquiétude. Je m'en voulus brusquement de lui imposer Bree en plus du reste. Mais que pouvait-on faire d'autre ? La laisser aurait été dangereux et elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! Les yeux de Carlisle brillèrent à sa vue et il me fixa.

« Elle s'appelle Bree. Elle est terrifiée par ce qui lui arrive et n'a pas la moindre envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, » lui expliquai je.

Bree renifla brusquement l'air et se précipita vers la chambre où nous retenions Seth.

Emmett fut une fois de plus, plus rapide et il la plaqua au sol.

« C'est l'odeur de Quil qui l'attire, expliqua calmement Carlisle. Emmett maintient la sans lui faire du mal pendant que Rose va chercher du sang. »

J'attendis puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

« Tu as bien fait de la ramener Edward. »

J'hochais la tête puis demandai

« Et Seth ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête et je vis défiler dans mon esprit les hurlements de souffrance du loup ainsi que les médicaments qu'ils avaient du lui injecter pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se transformer.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

Cette fois, Carlisle me fit un vrai sourire.

« Je le crois oui. Je crois que ce garçon va s'en sortir finalement. »

Dans mon dos, Emmett grogna.

« Deux nouveaux nés c'est deux de trop à surveiller. Surtout avec Victoria dans le coin.»

Je soupirai, il avait raison, mais comment aurions-nous pu abandonner Seth ou Bree ? Les pensées de Carlisle me parvinrent et je souris tristement alors qu'elles faisaient écho aux miennes.


	8. Pirates des Caraïbes

_**Coucou Déjà merci à Holly pour sa reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en fav ou en alerte.**_

_**Holly :lol je peux rien faire pour la maintenance du site, pour Charlie bah il est hyper protecteur c'est tout, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il aime pas Ed. Pour Alice, bah les Cullen ont pour la plupart reçu une éducation d'un autre temps d'où l'importance de certaines »valeurs » Elle a vraiment une copine qui s'appelle Jess ( sinon crois moi je n'aurais pas choisi ce prénom)Bree fait partie de l'histoire originale **_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Bella avec un chapitre centré sur sa soirée avec Jake, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour le contenu ma foi, j'ai pas pu résister… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Pirates des Caraïbes**

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais l'impression que nous ne serions jamais assez vite à Forks. Mes mains crispées sur mon téléphone je ne disais rien, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Emmett et Edward avaient ramené un nouveau-né de Seattle, pourquoi ? Je grinçai des dents à la pensée que cela pouvait être un nouveau plan d'Edward pour me détourner de mes projets et Alice intervint.

« Non c'est pas ça. »

Je me tournai vers elle, abasourdie.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? »

Alice rit d'une voix cristalline, le regard sur la route.

« Ce n'est pas très dur de savoir ce que tu penses Bella, surtout quand tu fais cette tête-là. »

Je réprimai une envie brutale de lui tirer la langue et me calai dans mon siège à la place, ce qui était tout aussi puéril.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que nous dépassions le panneau indiquant l'entrée de Forks et je me tournai vers Alice.

« On va chez toi.

- Sûrement pas. Tu as entendu Edward comme moi, il ne veut pas que tu prennes ce risque.

- Mais ! »

Alice freina si brutalement que je faillis être projetée à travers le pare-brise et seule la rapidité de mon amie me permis de rester collée à mon siège.

« Ecoute Bella, il y a deux nouveaux nés chez nous. Des nouveaux nés qui n'ont envie que d'une seule chose : du sang frais, de préférence humain. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre qu'Edward ne veuille pas que tu t'exposes et que tu les tentes alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour ça ? »

Je me sentis soudain honteuse et j'eus l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse qui pleurait après son jouet favori, ce qui, finalement n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Bien, reprit Alice. On va chez toi. »

Sans un mot je la laissai me conduire et jaillis hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ait coupé le moteur.

()()

Alice me rejoignit et je la vis se pencher sur le téléphone.

« J'appelle Jasper, » me lança-t-elle.

Je rongeai mon frein pendant leur conversation que je me forçai à ne pas écouter pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité puis Alice se tourna vers moi, soulagée.

« Tout va bien, on dirait que le caractère de loup de Seth prend le dessus sur ses instincts sanglants même si nous ne pourrons pas en être certains tant que sa mutation ne sera pas terminée. Mais Jasper est optimiste et Edward aussi. Ça devrait aller. »

Alice baissa les yeux et je m'inquiétai.

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Elle soupira.

« Tu lâches jamais le morceau hein ? Bien, le souci avec Seth c'est qu'il souffre beaucoup. Ca le paralyse mais ça le rend plus facile à surveiller. Carlisle pense qu'Esmé et lui devraient suffire pour ce soir. »

J'hochai la tête, mal à l'aise avec la pensée de la souffrance de Seth.

« Heureusement pour nous, il n'a pas repris sa forme lupine depuis qu'on l'a transformé, soupira Alice.

- Pourquoi heureusement ? Demandais-je naïvement.

- Enfin Bella, tu sais bien qu'ils communiquent entre eux je ne sais plus comment ! Et nous n'avons pas besoin que les loups soient affaiblis, surtout pas cette nuit. »

Je méditai ces paroles puis me tournai vers Alice.

« Et l'autre vampire ? Bree ? »

Le visage de mon amie se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Elle se conduit bien. Rose s'occupe d'elle, elle lui a donné du sang de biche et elle semble s'en contenter. »

Je notai la réserve de mon amie.

« Mais pas toi… »

Alice posa ses prunelles mordorées sur moi et répondit avec réserves.

« Je ne sais pas Bella, ça change sans cesse. Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose, Bree n'est pas dangereuse dans l'immédiat. »

Je grimaçai à ses mots.

« Mais tu aurais préféré qu'ils ne ramènent pas.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, » me répondit-elle et cette fois je sus qu'elle disait la vérité.

Alice posa un regard sur l'horloge et je suivis son regard. Bon sang six heures ! Ce qui voulait dire que Jacob m'attendrais à la frontière d'ici une heure.

« On se regarde un épisode de Vampires Diaries ? » Proposa Alice.

Cette fois j'éclatais de rire. Cette série débile faisait fureur au lycée.

« Si tu veux. »

()()

Nous suivions sans grand intérêt les hésitations d'Eléna entre Stefan le gentil et Damon le méchant lorsque je pris soudain conscience d'un fait qui m'avait échappé jusqu'alors.

« Tu ne m'envoies pas me changer ? »

Alice posa un regard évasif sur le sweat et le jean que j'avais enfilés à la hâte le matin même et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es très bien comme ça non ? »

Cette fois j'en étais certaine, Alice, je veux dire l'Alice que je connaissais, n'aurait jamais cautionné une telle tenue j'en étais certaine. Je la dévisageai, ébahie.

« Sauf si tu veux te faire belle pour Jacob. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit alors que je comprenais qu'en fait la seule chose qui la retenait c'était la pensée des intérêts de son frère. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Alice je t'adore mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, crois-moi. » La rassurai-je.

Mon amie sourit.

« Des fois tu es un peu bizarre Bella.

- Je sais, » lui lançai-je d'un ton léger avant d'aller rassembler le strict minimum pour me rendre à la Push.

()()

Grâce à la conduite d'Alice que Charlie aurait surement réprouvée, nous arrivâmes avec cinq minutes d'avance à la frontière. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu prendre mon vieux pick up et m'y rendre seule mais je savais déjà que ni Alice, ni Jacob ne l'auraient accepté.

La moto de Jacob pétarada et Alice se tourna vers moi.

« Sois prudente ce soir Bella, n'oublie pas que mes visions sont inefficaces ici.

- Toi aussi, murmurai je, le cœur serré à la pensée de la traque qui allait se dérouler. Vous tous. Et dit à Edward….

- Je lui dirai, » souffla Alice tandis que Jacob cognait au carreau.

Avec un soupir exagéré, je sortis et détournai le visage alors que Jake s'approchait pour m'embrasser sur la joue. C'était puéril mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour lui montrer que j'étais là à contre coeur.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella se détourna de moi et je me tournai vers la suceuse. Celle-ci ne nous lâchait pas du regard.

« C'est bon tu peux dégager. » Lui lançais-je.

Ses dents se retroussèrent brièvement et je restai sur mes gardes.

« Ca ne te fait rien de rester au chaud pendant que tes amis les loups vont nous aider ? » Répondit-elle.

Pfff si elle croyait m'avoir comme ça !

« Faut bien que quelqu'un tienne chaud à Bella. » Susurrais-je.

Cette fois, la sang-froid ne répondit pas et démarra en trombe.

« Bon courage Bella.

- Ca il va m'en falloir, » soupira cette dernière.

Mais ça c'était ce qu'elle disait maintenant…. Dans quelques heures… Je souris et lui désignais la moto.

« Tu montes ? J'ai ton casque. »

Bella me renvoya un visage renfrogné avant d'avancer vers la moto et je souris. Je n'allais sûrement pas laisser quoique ce soit me détourner de mes projets de cette soirée. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais ce soir, Bella allait admettre ses sentiments pour moi. Foi de loup !

_**POV Bella **_

J'enfourchai son engin sans un mot. Je n'avais peut être pas choisi d'être là mais par contre je pouvais choisir mon comportement et j'avais décidé d'être aussi imbuvable que possible. Jacob allait longtemps regretter cette soirée. Foi de Bella !

_**POV Jacob**_

Je sentais les mains de Bella autour de mon torse et son corps chaud contre le mien, j'accélérai, nous ne serions jamais assez vite chez moi.

_**POV Bella**_

Je descendis de la moto en trombe et me ruai vers la maison de Billy. Bien sûr elle était déserte. Après tout, la mission de Billy était d'emmener Charlie aussi loin que possible de Forks en espérant que les loups et les Cullen viennent à bout de Victoria avant la fin du week end.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je me retournai. Fidèle à ses habitudes récemment prises, Jacob était torse nu.

« Ça t'arrive de mettre une chemise ? » Lui lançais-je.

Une fois de plus il me sourit et je grinçai des dents.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne te gênait pas avant. »

Je cherchai quand j'avais pu dire une ineptie pareille mais Jacob prit une chemise et la passa docilement.

« Comme ça ? » Rigola-t-il.

Je suivis des yeux les boutons ouverts mais ne répondit pas. Je connaissais assez Jacob pour savoir qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Au lieu de ça je laissais mon regard errer sur la cuisine.

« Pizza ? Demandais-je à la vue du tas de cartons qui attendaient d'être réchauffés.

- Si ça te tente.

- J'ai pas trop le choix. » Répondis-je avec acidité.

Nos regards se croisèrent, Jacob savait que je ne parlais pas du choix de nourriture.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du penser à… quand la sangsue est dans le coin.

- EDWARD ! Il s'appelle Edward ! » Fulminais je.

Jacob rigola et il leva les mains.

« Ok Edward, bref je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. »

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais encore furieuse de ce que Jake avait fait. Il me renvoya un regard penaud et pendant une seconde je vis mon Jacob. Le gosse qu'il était encore par moments, celui qu'il aurait dû continuer à être si sa nature de loup ne s'était pas réveillée.

« Ne recommence pas, grommelais je.

- Promis, sourit Jacob. Quoiqu'il se passe cette nuit, je te jure de ne pas y penser quand la san, quand Edward est dans le coin. »

Quoi qu'il ? Non mais il était en plein délire là ! Il était temps de mettre les choses au point. Et de le faire sans équivoque. Ça ferait mal sur le moment mais au moins Jake comprendrait une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était inutile de continuer son petit jeu. Ma main étreignit la bague que m'avait offerte Edward et qui était restée dans ma poche. Je pris une brutale inspiration tandis que Jacob me fixait et je la sortis de ma poche.

« Edward m'a offert ça. »

_**POV Jacob**_

Maudite sangsue ! Sale vampire, maudit !

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser Jake. Et je crois que je vais dire oui. »

Quoi ? Non ! Quoique… si la sangsue avait donné la bague à Bella, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait peur de moi. J'observai Bella. Elle avait l'air d'une condamnée à mort.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne la portes pas ?

- Elle est trop large pour mon doigt et nous préférons attendre pour annoncer la nouvelle. »

Je la fixais et souris. Elle mentait.

« La taille est parfaite et tu n'as pas encore accepté. »

_**POV Bella**_

Comment Jacob fait-il pour toujours savoir ce que je pense ! Je me forçai à le fixer.

« Si je te la montre c'est pour que tu comprennes que je suis avec Edward. Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. »

Un sourire crispé me répondit.

« Ok Bella, message reçu. »

Sans plus attendre, Jacob me planta là et allait s'activer sur le four. Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais pas envie d'en rajouter. Peut-être que me cacher derrière la bague que m'avait offerte Edward était une mauvaise idée finalement. Je cherchai désespérément comment sortir de l'impasse où je ne nous avais mis tous les deux.

« Carlisle dit que Seth devrait s'en sortir.

- Je sais. Sam est passé avant que tu arrives. »

Ok…. Mauvais plan…

Jacob me dépassa et posa un carton de pizza sur la table du salon.

« Tu veux un coca ? »

J'opinai et regrettai maintenant mon accès de franchise, si Jacob faisait cette tête là toute la soirée, ça risquait d'être long.

_**POV Jacob**_

Sale sangsue ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette entre Bella et moi ! Ou alors est ce qu'il… Je maitrisai un élan de rage et me tournais vers elle.

« C'est pas trop froid d'être au lit avec un vampire ? »

Bella me dévisagea, choquée.

« Edward et moi nous n'avons jamais… Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Ah….

_**POV Bella**_

Cette fois c'était trop ! Je ramassais mon sac à dos et je me dirigeai vers la porte, furieuse. De quel droit Jacob osait il !

« Relax Bella, je suis curieux c'est tout. Viens manger la pizza avant que je dévore tout. »

Je fixai la table où les trois quart de la pizza avaient déjà été engloutie et je croisais les bras autour de moi.

« Allez viens, je serais sage, promis.

- D'accord Jake mais à une condition : plus de questions, ni allusion, ni…

- C'est bon Bella. »

Je le fixai, peu décidée à lâcher le morceau.

« Plus de question. Allez mange. »

Tu parles il restait une part.

« J'en ai une autre dans le four. »

Avec un soupir je m'assis. Non pas que j'ai pardonné à Jake mais j'avais promis à Edward que je resterais à la Push et je tiendrai parole.

Jacob servit la seconde pizza. Je grignotai du bout des lèvres tandis qu'il se remplissait la panse. J'étais toujours abasourdie du monceau de nourriture qu'il était capable d'avaler.

« Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Ca dépend… »

Connaissant Jake je m'attendais à un truc du style Dracula ou Underworld. Je le suivis des yeux avec inquiétude tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses DVD.

« Pirates de Caraïbes. » M'annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire en exhibant deux DVD.

Je n'en revenais pas….

« Pirates des Caraïbes c'est ce truc là pour les gamins avec Johnny Depp ? »

Je rappelais que certaines amies en avaient parlé au lycée.

« Ouais, j'adore ! Me lança Jacob avec un sourire gamin. Mais si tu préfères j'ai la Zombieland ou Dracula ou

- Non ! Les pirates ça sera très bien.

- Une soirée sans vampires et sans loups, enfin presque, » plaisanta Jake.

Cette fois je souris sans réserve. Le message était peut être passé finalement.

()()

Je suivais sans grand intérêt les déboires d'Elizabeth avec les pirates quand Jake se pencha vers moi.

« C'est marrant vous avez le même nom.

- Mmmm. »

Le film se déroulait et je souris en la voyant se débattre pour sauver son grand amour, Will, du terrible Barbossa.

A mes côtés, je sentis Jacob se détendre et il passa son bras autour de moi. Je lui lançai un regard furieux.

« T'avais l'air d'avoir froid, » s'excusa-t-il.

Il avait réellement l'air penaud, aussi le laissais je faire pendant qu'à l'écran Elizabeth se donnait du bon temps avec Jack Sparrow.

« Elle a pas trop l'air de s'en faire pour son Will, » rigola Jacob.

J'haussais les épaules.

()()

Je baillai alors que le film se terminait par un long baiser entre Elizabeth et son forgeron. C'était vraiment trop niais. Je me tournai vers Jacob.

« Tu aimes vraiment ce film ?

- Oui pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Voir Jacob, le dur, le loup à ses heures craquer pour une bluette à la Disney c'était un peu étrange.

_**POV Jacob**_

Elle n'avait pas protesté alors que je laissais mon bras autour d'elle. Et j'aurais mis ma patte au feu qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout à sa sangsue.

« On se fait le prochain ? »

Bella soupira exagérément mais ne protesta pas.

« Si tu veux. »

_**POV Bella**_

La soirée se déroulait nettement mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Pour un peu j'en aurais adoré Pirates des Caraïbes. Jacob était fasciné par l'écran et je souris à la vue d'Elizabeth Swann en tenue de mariée. Encore une qui était pressée… A croire que pour une fille c'était le rêve. Sauf que…

« Zut, » rigola Jacob.

Je ne répondis pas et me pelotonnais contre lui, savourant sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi Will ne l'embrasse-t-il pas ? Et pourquoi ont-ils attendu à ce point ? » Grommelais je.

Jacob rigola.

« Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il est assez niais Bella.

- Niais ? Non je ne trouve pas, il est charmant, romantique…

- Bof, moi je préfère Jack. »

Le bras de Jacob m'enserra un peu plus tandis que le film continuait. J'aurais du me dégager mais je devais admettre que la chaleur de Jacob était agréable. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et je grondai.

« Jake !

- Ca va relax, j'ai compris. »

Bien. Tant mieux.

_« J'adore les mariages c'est à celui qui cessera d'aimer l'autre le premier. »_

Je grinçais des dents, dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas là. Enfin, à tous les coups il aurait trouvé un argument à ça.

A l'écran, Jack Sparrow et Elizabeth Swann se rapprochaient. J'avais la bouche sèche. Trop chaud. Je me tournais vers Jacob.

« Ca va pas ?

- Si, si. »

Hors de question de lui laisser voir que j'étais troublée par un film de gamins !

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella était toute à moi. Je savais qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout à la sangsue. Elle suivait le film avec autant d'intérêt que je l'avais prévu. Le grand moment approchait…

()()

A l'écran les deux autres s'embrassaient et je vis les joues de Bella se colorer.

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pauvre Will ! »

Zut.

« Bah peut être qu'en fait elle est amoureuse de Jack.

- Si elle était amoureuse, elle ne le laisserait pas se faire bouffer.

- Peut être qu'elle refuse de l'admettre à cause de l'autre niais. »

_**POV Bella**_

J' étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce baiser…. Il était trop… C'était comme les baisers de Jacob, c'était. Non Isabella Swan ! Ça suffit.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Refuser de l'admettre. »

Jacob me sourit. Son bras pèsait des tonnes sur moi.

« Parce qu'elle pense être amoureuse de l'autre. Mais elle se trompe, il ne pourra jamais lui apporter autant que Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Bah tu vois le poulpe ?

- Oui

- Et bien parait que dans la suite, Will va prendre sa place. Il n'aura plus de cœur, juste un corps froid et mort. Jack lui… »

Je me reculais.

« On parle toujours du film là ? »

Jacob me fit un sourire mielleux.

« De quoi on pourrait parler d'autre ? »

Hors de question que je réponde à ça ! Ni que je rentre dans son jeu.

« Il est tard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air fatiguée.

- Et bien pourtant je le suis. »

Jacob se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je la saisis, j'étais engourdie par la chaleur qu'il m'avait prodiguée toute la soirée.

« Bella, » souffla Jacob.

Oh là… Son visage était drôlement près là ! Je cherchais à me dégager mais il me retint.

« Et toi Bella pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir ce qui crève les yeux ? »

Quoi ? J'ai dû rater un épisode là.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je tentais de le repousser mais il m'enlaça.

« Une fois que tu seras endormie j'irais rejoindre les autres. »

Je frémis. Savoir Edward et les autres en danger suffirait déjà à m'empêcher de dormir. Je pensais au moins ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour Jacob.

« Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

- Avec mon odeur autour de toi, tu ne crains rien. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus rien à espérer non ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard de Jacob me terrifia. Il avait le même air que Jack Sparrow quand il s'apprêtait à se faire dévorer tout cru.

« Non ! Reste ! Tu as promis. »

Jacob se tourna vers moi.

« Persuade-moi, » plaisanta-t-il à demi.

J'avais la bouche sèche.

« N'y va pas. Ils sont assez nombreux.

- Donne-moi une raison de rester. Ou de revenir. »

Bon sang ! Je ne voulais pas perdre Jacob ! Pas après que nous nous soyons réconciliés, enfin plus ou moins. Dans la poche où je l'avais remise, la bague qu'Edward m'a offerte pesait des tonnes.

« J'aime Edward. »

Le visage de Jacob se contracta.

« Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Non ! Je le retins et il se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte, je n'avais pas envie de rester seule ! Sous mes doigts je sentis la chaleur de son corps tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

_**POV Jacob**_

Elle était à moi. Ma Bella. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la mienne. J'ai gagné. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas me résister.

_**POV Bella**_

J'oubliais tout. Les lèvres de Jacob dévoraient les miennes. Je devais l'arrêter mais je n'en avais pas la force. C'était tellement bon.

« Bella, » gémit-il.

Je sentis son corps se plaquer contre le mien, j'avais chaud, tellement chaud. La boule qui s'était installée dans mon bas ventre un peu plus tôt me tarauda encore en peu plus.

« Dis que tu m'aimes, souffla Jacob.

- Tu sais bien que oui, Jake mais…

- Non ! »

Sa voix était violente, je reculai mais il me maintint contre lui.

« Ce soir c'est toi et moi Bella. Laisse-moi te montrer tout ce que tu rates. »

Quoi ?

Sa bouche reprit la mienne et j'oubliais tout ce que j'allais dire. Mes doigts glissèrent sur son torse nu, il était brulant. Si chaud comparé à Edward. Edward c'était la glace, Jake le feu. Comment concilier les deux et leur faire une place dans ma vie ? Comment…

Les bras nus de Jake m'enlacèrent et il embrassa mon cou.

« Bella, » grogna-t-il.

Je devais l'arrêter mais se lèvres m'imposèrent à nouveau le silence. Je sentis son odeur de loup et son corps trembler contre le mien. Je devais l'arrêter mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

_**POV Jacob**_

Elle m'aimait. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Et même si pour ça j'ai dû supporter ce film niais toute la soirée, j'avais atteint mon but. Bella était dans mes bras. Je la soulevais, elle pesait moins lourd qu'une plume dans mes bras. Ma Bella.

Je la posai sur le lit et ce fut elle qui m'attira à elle.

« Jake. »

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je n'étais plus capable de penser. J'étais saoule sans avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. Les mains de Jack caressaient ma peau nue. Quand avais-je enlevé mon sweat ?

« Bella, » gémit Jacob.

Je basculai en arrière et je sentis son corps chaud sur le mien. C'était bon… Souvent c'était à ce moment qu'Edward arrêtait, que… EDWARD !

« Jacob, arrête, non, je, je suis fiancée…

- Fiancée n'est pas mariée, souffla mon loup. Et je ne compte pas renoncer à ma chance. »

Ses lèvres m'empêchèrent de répondre, elles m'empêchèrent de respirer et je glissais mes mains sur son corps chaud. Son corps d'homme loup.

()()

Les lèvres de Jacob étaient partout sur moi, il devait s'arrêter, je devais l'arrêter mais en cet instant je me sentais plus louve que femme. Je gémis alors que ses doigts me pénétraient en tremblant et je crois que je tremblais aussi.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Un mot. Il me suffirait de dire un seul mot pour le chasser, pour qu'il me laisse.

Mais je ne voulais pas. C'était comme si mon corps refusait de laisser les commandes à mon esprit. Les yeux de Jake me transperçaient. Il était si chaud, si… Jacob.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant que j'ai eu le temps de les retenir et Jacob m'embrassa pour m'empêcher de les reprendre. Son corps était lourd sur le mien et j'écartai mes cuisses nues.

« Oh Bella… »

La douleur fut fulgurante mais les caresses de Jacob me la firent oublier aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. La bouche de mon loup étouffa mon cri et j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas nous.


	9. Une traque mortelle

_**Bonjour à tous, merci à Holly pour sa review **_

_**Holly : j'espère que tu es toujours là mdrrrr. Vu qu'ils ont regardé PoTC lol. Pour Edward…. Les problèmes continuent…**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un gros twist qui s'éloigne clairement de la version S Meyer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Une traque mortelle **

_**POV Edward,**_

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la voiture d'Alice et me précipitai vers elle.

« Comment va Bella ? »

Alice soupira et je sentis son agacement avant qu'elle ne réponde à voix haute.

« Elle va bien, elle est partie avec Jacob comme tu le voulais. »

Je sentis un reproche dans le ton de ma sœur mais aussi autre chose, de l'inquiétude, une inquiétude qui faisait écho à la mienne.

« Tu crois que j'ai eu tort ? Alice ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent, confuses, hésitantes.

« Je ne sais pas Edward, il y a toujours beaucoup de possibilités et l'avenir change sans cesse. »

Je serrai les poings, je n'aurais pas du confier Bella au cabot, il n'était pas assez digne de confiance, pas assez…

Emmett se raidit brusquement tandis que Jasper se rapprochait d'Alice. Je me retournai. Les loups étaient là. La traque pouvait commencer.

Carlisle s'avança sur le perron et le plus gros des bestioles, Sam, s'avança à son tour et reprit son apparence humaine.

« Comment va Seth ?

- Il va s'en sortir, répondit Carlisle. Pour l'instant, il est calme. »

A cet instant, un hurlement déchira le silence et les loups se rapprochèrent en grondant.

« Ce n'est pas Seth, expliqua posément Carlisle. C'est une autre, Bree. »

Sam s'avança d'un pas et je sentis son hostilité bouillonner. Instantanément je me plaçai devant Carlisle, les lèvres retroussées, à ma gauche, Emmett fit de même.

« Nous ne sommes pas responsables de sa transformation. Expliqua calmement Carlisle. Edward et Emmett l'ont trouvée à Seattle. Avec d'autres.

- Et où sont les autres ? » Demanda Sam d'une voix tendue.

Je me raidis alors que ses pensées prennent un tour agressif mais une fois encore, Carlisle calma le jeu, aidé par Jasper.

« Ils ne sont pas ici.

- Nous les avons tués, précisa Emmett avec un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi pas celle-ci ? »

Cette fois tous se tournèrent vers moi.

« Elle n'était pas dangereuse, elle, ne voulait pas nous attaquer. »Je déclarai à la hâte.

Sam était encore méfiant et se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme le chef de notre meute.

« A-t-on quelque chose à craindre d'elle ?

- Non, Esmé et moi nous la surveillons. Ainsi que Seth. »

Sam hocha la tête puis se tourna vers moi.

« As-tu ce qu'on t'avait demandé ? »

Je secouai le chemisier que j'avais volé dans la chambre de Bella un peu plus tôt.

« Dans ce cas que la traque commence. » Sourit Sam avant de bondir.

Malgré moi je reculai lorsqu'il planta ses pattes de loup sur les marches de notre maison.

« Prêts ? » Lança joyeusement Emmett.

Il était le seul à trouver ça amusant…

()()

La forêt était silencieuse. Sous les indications d'Emmett, le seul d'entre nous à avoir l'expérience de la traque, j'ai frotté le chemisier dérobé à tout ce que j'ai rencontré sur mon chemin. J'espère que Bella n'y tenait pas trop.

A mes côtés Alice était tendue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et je sentis son trouble.

« Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? Une vision ? »

Les yeux de ma sœur s'écarquillèrent encore mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter plus.

Victoria était là.

Ses yeux rouges me fixèrent et elle siffla de rage en comprenant que Bella n'était pas là.

Victoria fit demi-tour et je compris qu'elle allait s'enfuir.

()()

Victoria est rapide, trop rapide. Elle nous entrainait dans son sillage, vampires et loups unis.

Nous débouchâmes dans une clairière.

Alors je compris notre erreur à Seattle.

Des nouveaux nés… Des dizaines de nouveaux nés avides de sang frais nous faisaient face.

« Je croyais que vous les aviez tous tués ! Pesta Rosalie.

- Je le croyais aussi. »

Ma sœur bondit gracieusement dans les airs et l'attaque commença.

Un instant déstabilisés par le nombre, les loups bondirent à leur tour. Je leur laissai les nouveaux nés. A mes yeux seule comptait Victoria.

Je la poursuivis.

Nous débouchâmes sur une nouvelle clairière et je forçai mon avantage, je connaissais le terrain. Pas Victoria. Je la rejoignis alors qu'elle tendait son corps vers la réserve Quileute. Pas le temps de penser au traité ou à d'autres fadaises. Je sautais à sa suite et je la plaquais sur le sol. Je la tenais.

Victoria cracha. Ses pensées n'étaient que haine et sang. Elle imaginait ce qu'elle fera à Bella et ça décupla ma rage. A mon tour je sentis la haine m'envahir. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent sur moi, elle cherchait ma gorge. Je cherchai la sienne.

« EDWARD ! »

Alice.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Victoria me relâcha et courut vers elle. En un instant je compris.

Alice était sur le sol malgré sa vivacité, malgré….

Je cherchai la jugulaire de Victoria, mes dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Sous elle, Alice ne bougeait presque plus.

« NON ! »

Je ne réfléchis plus. La tête de Victoria rebondit sur le sol. C'était fini.

()()

A terre, Alice frissonnait. Elle était blessée.

« Edward, brule la…

- Alice, non.

- Brule. »

J'obéis et je me jetai sur ma sœur pendant que Victoria se consumait. Dans mes bras, Alice ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Pas le temps d'avertir Jasper, ni de m'inquiéter de l'issue du combat entre les vampires et les loups. J'emportais Alice et je courus vers le seul qui pourrait la soigner. Carlisle.

()()

Lorsque j'arrivais, il nous attendait déjà.

« Victoria, haletai je.

- Je sais, Alice l'avait vu. » Répondit simplement Carlisle.

Dans mes bras, Alice ne bougeait plus.

« Carlisle ! »

Mon père était sous le choc. Alice battit des cils un instant et j'entendis malgré moi sa dernière pensée.

« Pardonne à Bella. Pardonne-lui ou vous mourrez tous. »

()()

Alice n'était plus.

Jasper tremblait et même les loups se taisaient pour une fois. Alice n'était plus et son union avec Jasper était telle qu'une part de lui était morte avec elle.

Alice était morte et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je regrettais d'être incapable de pleurer.

_**POV Bella**_

Les bras de Jacob sont autour de moi, je suis bien, je me sens bien. Au chaud, protégée.

« Jake… »

Immédiatement sa bouche frôle mon cou et je sens sa main remonter sur ma poitrine. Ma poitrine ? !

Je me redressai d'un bond.

J'étais nue dans les bras de Jacob ! Il m'adressa un regard paresseux tandis qu'il s'étirait.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Je sentis sa main caresser mon ventre, nu lui aussi et je gémis alors que la folie de la nuit dernière me revenait en mémoire. J'avais fait l'amour avec Jacob. J'avais fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'Edward…

_**POV Jacob**_

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Bella m'aime et je l'aime. Exit le buveur de sang.

« Comment ai-je pu faire ça, gémit Bella. Comment ai-je pu te laisser faire… »

Merde…

_**POV Bella**_

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi sale. Ni aussi nulle. Mon jogging était par terre au milieu des quelques vêtements que Jacob daignait porter de temps à autres et ma honte augmenta encore à la pensée de la bague qui se trouvait dans ma poche.

« Edward… »

Je rougis de dire son nom. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment ?

Les bras de Jacob m'enlacèrent mais je le repoussais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit, qu'il croit…

« Ma Bella, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras. » Chuchota mon loup.

Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Et comment a-t-il pu faire ça !

« Laisse-moi Jake !

- Quoi ? »

Trouble, incertitude mais je m'en moquai.

« J'ai dit laisse-moi ! Comment tu as osé ! Alors que je t'ai dit, que tu avais promis que…

- Tu le voulais autant que moi. »

Son ton était celui d'un gamin pris en faute mais cette fois je ne me laissais pas avoir. Jacob n'a plus rien d'un enfant, si je m'en étais pas aperçue avant, ce qui c'était produit cette nuit ne serait jamais arrivé.

« Je dois voir Edward.

- Tu préfères pas venir te recoucher plutôt ? »

Le ton de Jake était caressant, chaud. C'était le ton d'un amant et j'avais peur qu'à cause de cela, il ne soit plus jamais mon ami.

Comment pourrait-il encore l'être après ce que nous avions fait ?

_**POV Jacob **_

Quelque chose ne va pas… Bella ne devrait pas encore penser à sa sangsue. Ou alors peut être qu'elle veut le voir parce que, parce qu'elle veut être franche… Après tout, elle est avec moi maintenant.

« Je suis désolée Jake, c'était une erreur. Une terrible erreur. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla et je m'élançais à sa suite.

_**POV Bella**_

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, j'avais les jambes tremblantes. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression que mon corps me brûlait à chaque endroit que Jacob avait caressé, embrassé.

Il me rattrapa et me força à le regarder.

« Bella, j'étais sincère cette nuit. Je t'aime. »

Oh non, non, non, non !

« Et tu m'aimes aussi, tu l'as dit. »

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Comment concilier l'amour et le désir que je ressentais pour Jacob avec ce que mon cœur m'hurlait pour Edward ?

« Laisse-moi partir. Jacob si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. »

De toutes les choses que j'avais pu dire ou faire je crois que celle-ci était la pire.

Le visage de Jacob se vida et il recula.

« Bella, comment peux-tu…

- C'est Edward que j'aime Jake, ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'une erreur. »

Je mentais et je crois qu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Comment oses tu dire ça ! »

Mon cœur saignait mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'avais déjà laissé les choses aller trop loin.

« Je suis désolée Jacob, mais mon choix n'a pas changé… »

Une fois de plus il me retint.

« Tu mens, jamais ta sangsue ne sera capable de te faire éprouver ça Bella, jamais il ne pourra te donner de chaleur, d'amour. Il n'a que la mort à t'offrir alors que moi… »

Je frémis et je me souvins des baisers de Jacob. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma et je me haïs un peu plus de ressentir ça. Et pendant une seconde, j'en voulais à Edward. S'il n'avait pas été aussi prompt à me rejeter, s'il… NON !

Je m'arrachais aux bras de Jake et je courus le plus vite que je pouvais. Si mes pas m'emmenaient vers Victoria alors tant pis.

_**POV Jacob**_

Non ! Bella non ! Je m'élançais à sa suite, mes pattes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

« _Arrête Jacob, laisse la partir. Victoria est morte_. »

La voix de l'Alpha. Je tentai de résister mais son appel était plus fort que mon désir.

« _Laisse la partir, ce n'est pas le moment. »_

J'entendis le ricanement de Quil et je réalisais qu'aucun de mes frères loups n'ignorait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

« _Je suis désolé pour ça aussi Jacob mais tu dois nous rejoindre. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. »_

Le ton de Sam était sans appel et j'y discernais une forme de regret. Je frémis et je les rejoignis.

_**POV Bella**_

Je devais rejoindre Edward. Je devais rejoindre Edward. Je devais lui dire, je devais, oh Edward !

_**POV Edward**_

Alice parait encore plus petite dans la mort. La peine de Jasper nous inonde tous. Comme une torture qu'il n'a même pas conscience de nous infliger.

« Bella Swan est à la porte. » Cracha Rosalie.

Dans son esprit il n'y avait que haine envers celle qu'elle jugeait responsable de la mort d'Alice. Mais Bella n'était pas fautive. Le seul responsable c'était moi.

« Elle pue le chien et le sang. » Cracha Rosalie.

Le sang ! Je me précipitai vers la porte. Si ce sale clébard a osé blesser Bella, je jure de lui arracher la tête.

()()

Bella est devant moi. Son visage est cerné et comme l'a dit Rose, elle pue le chien et le sang. Je cherche sa blessure mais n'en voit aucune.

« Edward… » Souffle Bella.

_**POV Bella**_

Les bras d'Edward m'entourent et je me sens défaillir sous son parfum. Mon amoureux, si précieux, si pur. Comment avais-je pu me conduire ainsi ? Comment avais-je osé ?

Je sentis sa retenue à nouveau et je le fixais. Son visage était impénétrable et je me préparais à lui avouer mon crime. Celui dont je savais être la seule responsable.

« Alice est morte. » Lâcha-t-il.

Le monde vacilla autour de moi. C'était impossible. Alice ne pouvait pas être morte, pas Alice, pas Alice et son visage de lutin, pas…

_**POV Edward**_

Les larmes qu'aucun d'entre nous ne parvenait à verser roulèrent sur les joues de Bella. Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces. En cet instant je comprenais Jasper. Si je venais à la perdre, si Bella…

« Ouille ! »

Quel idiot ! Je desserrais mon étreinte et je fixais les yeux sombres de ma Bella.

« Pardon.

- Non Edward, c'est moi, c'est ma faute », balbutia-t-elle.

Elle se sentait responsable ! Alors que tout est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas connue, si… Les dernières pensées d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire et je la serrais contre moi, avec précaution cette fois.

« Personne ne t'en veut Bella, je crois qu'Alice savait. Ses dernières pensées ont été pour toi, elle a dit, elle a prédit que tu t'en voudrais, et elle m'a dit de te pardonner. Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner. »

_**POV Bella**_

Les mots d'Edward étaient autant de poignards. Alice savait, elle savait ce que je risquais faire, non ce que j'avais fait…

« Si… »

Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais bien ça à Alice, à Edward et même à Jacob.

« Edward, cette nuit, Jake et moi… »

J'étais incapable d'aller plus loin. Ce que nous avions fait était trop horrible, trop affreux. Les bras d'Edward me relâchèrent.

_**POV Edward**_

Elle pue le chien et le sang.

Le chien. Le sang.

La peine de Jasper me submerge et je ne sais plus si c'est la sienne ou la mienne qui m'envahit ainsi.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je t'aime, je… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus.

Les mises en garde d'Alice refluaient dans ma mémoire. Elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait deviné. Bella et Jacob. Elle avait tenté de me mettre en garde mais je ne l'avais jamais écoutée. J'avais perdu Bella comme Jasper avait perdu Alice. Notre peine ne faisait plus qu'une. J'hurlais.

_**POV Bella**_

Le hurlement d'Edward me glaça le sang. Je m'écartais malgré moi et le visage splendide et douloureux de Rosalie apparut.

« Va t'en Bella. Tu as fait assez de mal à notre clan. »

Les canines retroussées, Rosalie me fixe, derrière elle, il y a Carlisle et Esmé. Je ne veux pas partir, pas les laisser alors qu'Alice, qu'elle a donné sa vie pour que je…

« Rose a raison ma chérie. Souffle Esmé. Tu dois partir. Nous avons assez perdu de membres aujourd'hui. »

J'hoquetais sous le choc. Esmé, la douce, la maternelle Esmé me rejetait à son tour.

« Ta présence et ton odeur rend les nouveaux nés nerveux, m'expliqua calmement Carlisle. Surtout Seth. Son côté loup est attiré par l'odeur que tu diffuses.

- Sa puanteur oui, cracha Rosalie.

- Le sang attire son côté vampire, termina calmement Carlisle. S'il te plait Bella pars, si tu restes nous ne réussirons plus longtemps à le contrôler. »

Sonnée, je jetais un regard en direction d'Edward mais il ne me regardait pas, il ne me regardait plus.

Je reculais, une pierre à la place du cœur. Alice était morte pendant que je faisais l'amour avec Jacob. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ça…

_**POV Jacob**_

Nous sommes tous réunis et Sam a insisté pour que nous reprenions notre forme humaine.

Mon esprit bat la campagne. Quelqu'un est mort cette nuit. Pas l'un d'entre nous. A moins que Seth… Non si Seth était mort, Sam l'aurait ressenti et toute la meute avec lui. C'était donc un autre, un vampire. Edward ?

« Alice Cullen est morte cette nuit. » Déclara Sam.

Des murmures saluèrent son annonce mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à Bella. Alice. Alice était son amie je le savais, elle l'aimait.

« Nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes, surtout toi Jacob, nous ne savons pas comment les sangs froids vont réagir à sa mort. »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Mes pattes s'enfoncèrent dans les épines et je courus vers Bella.


	10. Après Alice

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Holly et à l'anonyme qui m'ont laissé un comm **_

_**Holly : effectivement increvable surtout quand on sait que tu n'aimes pas Twilight mdrrr. J'adore tes prévisions de couples mdrrr. Edward est un gentleman d'un autre temps mal adapté à l'époque je pense. Je vois que Victoria a tes faveurs… Pour les glandes lacrymales c'est le bon mot lol et non à ma connaissance, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer. Bella a été ramenée aux réalités et t'en fait pas pour Jake… Par contre le Jake /Edward a peu de chance de se produire dans cette fic mdrrr. Nan Bella ne part pas à poil, j'ai zappé quand ils se sont habillés. Sam /Bree est impossible : il est imprégné, il ne peut plus voir aucune autre femme ( pour simplifier) Rosalie est ma reine de la répartie mdrrr**_

_**Anonyme : Alice a été la victime d'une de mes folies meurtrières et moi aussi je l'aime bien, pour la gestion de Jasper c'est dans ce chapitre. Bella est déjà inconstante dans les livres je trouve, je force juste le trait. Pour Edward un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Team Jacob/Bella ?**_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Après Alice**

_**POV Bella,**_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Alice était morte.

Alice était morte à cause de moi. Rosalie avait raison. Si je n'avais pas existé, jamais Victoria ne s'en serait prise à elle.

Une boule remonta dans ma gorge et j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Je ne voyais plus la route depuis plusieurs minutes mais je m'en moquai. Alice était morte, Seth avait été transformé en vampire et Edward…

Edward….

Je ne réagis même pas lorsque ma voiture quitta la route.

_**POV Jacob,**_

La voiture de Bella était devant moi, emboutie dans un arbre. Un hurlement sortit de ma gorge et je m'empressai.

Mes pattes fouillaient, cherchaient. Elle était là je la sentais. Mes dents se refermèrent sur son blouson et je la tirai hors de la voiture.

_**POV Bella,**_

La chaleur. Tellement de chaleur. Un loup me regardait. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Mais était-ce vraiment un loup ?

« Jake ? »

Les poils se rétractèrent et mon ami me fit face.

« Oh Bella je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

Ses bras m'entourèrent et je regimbai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me console, je ne le méritais pas, pas après le mal que je lui avais fait, ni après…

« Ne fais pas semblant Jake, tu la détestais, pour toi c'est pas mal non ? Un vampire de moins ! »

Jacob secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est vrai, pour moi ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Mais pour toi si. Alors rien que pour ça, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne meure pas. »

Je fixais Jacob, j'avais mal au crâne, au cœur, partout. Je ne le méritais pas, pas après ce que je lui avais fait, ce que j'avais…

_**POV Jacob**_

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Bella et je la serrai contre moi. Entre mes bras, je la sentis s'abandonner tandis qu'un balbutiement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Comment as-tu su ? Comment, m'as-tu trouvée…

- Tu as pris la route de la Push, Bella. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? » Je demandai.

Si ce sale vampire avait osé lui faire du mal une fois de plus, je le tuerai…

_**POV Bella**_

Je clignai des yeux. La route de la Push, je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir voulu y aller… Les bras de Jacob me resserrèrent plus étroitement et je gémis alors que le souvenir du cri d'Edward me serrait le cœur.

« Edward, il sait… Cette nuit. »

Contre moi, Jacob se raidit un peu et je perçus son hésitation. Cela me fit encore plus mal que le reste. En une nuit ma vie avait basculé dans les ténèbres. J'avais perdu l'amour d'Edward et l'amitié de Jacob. J'avais perdu Alice et je ne savais pas comment j'allais réussir à vivre sans eux.

_**POV Jacob **_

Ma Bella. Ma pauvre Bella…

Je la serrai contre moi et je cherchais ses lèvres. Elles étaient humides du sel de ses larmes.

« Jacob…. Non… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je l'embrassais à nouveau et elle ploya dans mes bras.

« Ça ne change rien, Bella, quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. » Promis je.

_**POV Bella**_

« _Ça ne change rien, Bella, quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours_. »

Jacob. Je ne devais pas je le savais mais après ce qui c'était passé chez les Cullen, je ne…. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et je sentis son souffle contre ma bouche. Mon ventre durcit et je m'abandonnais à ses lèvres. C'était mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. En moi, la Bella de Jacob prenait le pas sur la Bella dont Edward ne voulait plus.

_**POV Jacob,**_

Oh Bella, je vais te consoler….

J'avais envie de la toucher, de la posséder à nouveau, de revivre les instants magiques de la nuit dernière mais je n'osais pas. Ma main remonta le long de son sweet et elle frémit.

« Jake, t'arrête pas… » Souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes brillaient encore dans ses yeux sombres.

J'avais gagné. Même si je regrettais que pour ça Alice Cullen ait du mourir.

J'oubliais le reste alors que je basculais dans les feuilles d'automne et que je retrouvais la tiédeur de Bella.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella est partie. Elle est partie et je sais déjà que je l'ai perdue. Une vague de souffrance me submerge et je sais qu'elle est à la fois mienne et appartient à Jasper. Cette nuit, mon frère et moi nous avons perdu notre âme sœur.

Esmé se pencha sur moi.

« C'était mieux qu'elle parte Edward, tu le sais. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle… »

La voix d'Esmé se brisa. Habitude humaine ou alors réelle peine de vampire ?

« Je vais partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici ! » Explosa soudain Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui et la violence de ses sentiments me heurta de plein fouet. Jasper n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, un champ de souffrance.

« Jasper ! S'écria Carlisle. Non… »

Les yeux assombris par la soif de Jasper se tournèrent vers notre père.

« Si je reste, je deviendrai fou et vous avec moi. »

Il en était convaincu. Moi aussi jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il m'influençait. Depuis quand Jasper avait-il autant décuplé son pouvoir ?

« Il l'a travaillé seulement vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. » Murmura une voix de crécelle derrière nous.

Je sursautai et je ne fus pas le seul. Je me retournai d'un bloc et aperçut la jeune Bree que j'avais poussé Emmett à épargner.

« Tu lis dans les pensées ? » S'ébahit Carlisle avant de se reprendre.

Bree fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… Je lis, vos histoires…. Lui, désigna-t-elle Jasper. Il a toujours voulu aider, être une sorte de chevalier mais parce qu'il avait sa dame… Et…. »

Elle hésita et j'observais ses yeux. Ils étaient maintenant d'une nuance entre le pourpre et l'ambre.

Jasper serra les poings et une vague d'hostilité reflua en moi. Instinctivement, je me tournai vers Bree et dénudais mes crocs.

« Tu lis l'avenir ! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grondeuse qu'aucun de nous ne lui avait jamais connue.

Bree secoua la tête et fit voler ses boucles noires, visiblement apeurée.

« Non, je lis… je lis… les âmes ? » Suggéra-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Lire les âmes ? Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Nous n'avions plus d'âme. Jasper avança, menaçant, sur Bree.

« Tu cherches à remplacer Alice ! »

Une nouvelle vague d'hostilité me secoua et je dus prendre sur moi pour la repousser. Rosalie feula en direction de Bree.

« Tu n'es pas de notre clan. »

Bree baissa les yeux avec un air pitoyable. Ses pensées n'étaient que détresse, besoin de trouver une place, peur du rejet. Elle cria mentalement qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de qui que ce soit et je m'arrachais à la séduction mortifère de Jasper.

« Pas encore, mais elle nous a rejoint, elle a besoin de nous. Elle n'aime pas l'idée de tuer des gens. »

Bree me fixa, les yeux écarquillés et un instant une attente pitoyable passa dans son regard.

« Si c'est le cas, je veux bien l'aider, » déclara Carlisle.

La haine de Jasper nous irradia tous et il secoua la tête.

« Je pars. »

Esmé posa la main sur son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis des lustres et Bree hoqueta.

« Il reviendra, votre fils reviendra. Il ne veut pas vraiment partir mais elle était tout ce qu'il attendait, une dame à protéger, seulement il n'a pas réussi à le faire et maintenant il a peur de vous faire du mal à cause de son pouvoir, il a tellement travaillé pour vous rendre heureux mais il n'arrive pas. Vous êtes une famille pour lui, la seule qu'il ait eue car son père était

- SILENCE ! Hurla Jasper qui irradiait la souffrance. Je t'en prie tais-toi. »

Je tâtais les pensées de Jasper et m'aperçus que Bree avait vu juste du moins si la confusion que je lisais en Jasper permettait de tirer des conclusions.

« Il doit partir, poursuivit Bree, encouragée par notre silence. Sinon il ne réussira pas à se reconstruire et à revenir. »

Rosalie lui lança un regard hostile et Jasper se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au revoir. »

Au milieu de toute la peine qu'exprimaient les pensées de ma famille, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir moi aussi du soulagement. La disparition de la pression de la peine de Jasper nous avait tous soulagés.

_**POV Bella, **_

Lorsque je me redressai, Jacob ronflait à mes côtés. Je regardai le nid de feuilles et d'herbes dans lequel il m'avait couchée et mon cœur se serra. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Comment pouvais-je partager de tels moments avec Jacob tout en aimant Edward de toute mon âme ? Juliette se serait-elle donné à Pâris alors qu'elle aimait Roméo ?

Je me dégoutais. J'avais offert à Jacob ce qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à Edward et pourtant une partie de moi ne le regrettait pas. Je puisais dans les forces de Jacob, dans ses sentiments. Je l'avais utilisé alors qu'Edward n'était pas là. Tout comme je l'avais fait au commencement de ma relation avec lui. Comment pouvais-je à la fois aimer Edward et désirer Jacob ?

Le bras de mon loup m'enlaça et il me fixa.

« Choisis moi Bella et je serais ton soleil, je te rendrais heureuse sans te condamner aux ténèbres. Bella, choisis moi et je serais patient je te jure. »

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais trop mal pour ça.

_**POV Jacob, **_

Bella sent les herbes et les feuilles, la journée est parfaite, si je m'écoutais je lui ferais l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie totalement qu'Edward Cullen a un jour existé. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et l'attirais à moi pour un nouveau baiser.

Les lèvres de Bella me répondirent brièvement puis elle s'écarta.

« Jacob, je, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, c'est… »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et je soupirai. Bien sûr Alice…

« Je dois rentrer… »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au pick up embouti et Bella pesta entre ses dents.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… »

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et je m'empressai de la rassurer.

« Je vais te la bricoler, tu vas voir, ça ne doit pas être si grave. »

_**POV Bella**_

Pourquoi fallait-il que Jacob soit si gentil ? Je venais de le rejeter une fois de plus et pourtant, il était là. Comme toujours.

Et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser… Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais besoin d'une douche et de… Alice.

Pauvre Alice… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle était morte. C'était tellement injuste.

_**POV Edward**_

Je ne cessais de penser à Bella. Ma sœur était morte et pourtant je n'arrivais à penser qu'à Bella et ce foutu clébard. Un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge et je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, j'avais besoin de chasser, de m'éloigner, de n'importe quoi qui ferait cesser cette peine.

« Edward attend ! »

Emmett, bien sûr. Ses pensées me parvinrent, confuses, remplies de doutes. De toute évidence, mon frère avait peur que je quitte Forks comme Jasper.

« Il ne partira pas, il est juste malheureux de ne pouvoir à la fois protéger et posséder. » Lui affirma Bree.

Je m'immobilisais. Comment cette gamine faisait elle pour lire ainsi en moi ?

Je me retournais et je croisais le regard hésitant de Bree. La soif la tenaillait, pourtant, elle la repoussait. Elle concentrait sur ceux qui l'entouraient comme si cela allait lui changer les idées.

« Viens, je vais t'apprendre à chasser. » Décidais-je brusquement.

Un sourire me récompensa et Bree me rejoignit rapidement. Elle n'était que gratitude. Elle me considérait comme une sorte de prince charmant. Cette pensée me fit grincer des dents et je m'adressais à elle avec brusquerie.

« Pas n'initiative, compris ? »

Carlisle ébaucha un geste.

« Je ferais mieux de vous accompagner, Bree n'est pas encore stable et

- Esmé a besoin de vous. Répondit Bree. Son enfant est mort et son autre enfant est parti. Même si elle n'était pas réellement leur mère, elle a reporté sur eux tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jonathan. »

Esmé poussa un cri étranglé et porta la main à sa gorge tandis que Carlisle se précipitait vers elle.

« Nous pouvons y aller, » me déclara Bree avec calme.

Malgré moi je frissonnais. J'avais cru Bree inoffensive mais je m'étais peut être lourdement trompé sur elle. Elle ne lisait pas les pensées, elle lisait les secrets.

_**POV Bella**_

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi dans un état second mais je n'eus pas de nouvel accident. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir à nouveau faire appel à Jacob pour venir me dépanner. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Un vertige me saisit alors que je sortais de la voiture. J'avais fait l'amour avec Jacob, j'avais trompé Edward et Alice était morte…. Tant de bouleversements en une nuit.

Comme un zombie, je me dirigeais sous la douche et j'eus l'impression d'entendre la voix si parfaite de Rosalie. « _ Elle pue le chien et le sang. _» De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire… Je ne pouvais pas, Edward avait besoin de moi, il avait besoin que je… Mon regard tomba sur le jogging que j'avais laissé en boule sur le sol et je songeais à la bague qui attendait que je la passe.

Edward voulait m'épouser et moi….

Non c'était trop, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, je devais lui parler, lui expliquer que, que, je n'avais pas vraiment voulu que…

J'aimais Edward. Mais j'aimais aussi Jacob.

_**POV Edward, **_

Chasser avec Bree s'avérait plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle était sans cesse distraite par son envie de sang humain et contrairement aux autres vampires que je connaissais, elle était maladroite. Une première dans notre monde. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'un vampire soit maladroit, pourtant Bree l'était assurément.

Je lui montrais le lapin, une proie facile pour commencer mais ses yeux couleurs ambre pourpre s'emplirent de larmes.

« Il a une famille.

- Quoi ?

- Le lapin, il a une famille. » Répéta t'elle d'une voix rauque de soif.

Voilà autre chose !

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il est parti chercher à manger pour sa famille, sa femelle vient de mettre bas, trois beaux petits lapins et lui il veut les nourrir. »

Diantre ! Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec ce vampire ? On se croirait dans un Disney ! Dans deux minutes elle allait me dire que les lapins dansent et chantent avec les animaux de la forêt !

« Bree, il faut que nous nous nourrissions, tu sais ce n'est pas si différent que lorsque tu étais, je veux dire tu as déjà mangé du lapin non ? »

Bree posa un regard tenaillé par la soif sur moi et balbutia.

« Oui mais là je savais pas ce qu'il était. »

Je l'attrapai fermement par les épaules et contrairement aux autres vampires que je connaissais elle ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre.

« Tu dois manger Bree, sinon tu mourras.

- Si je mange, il mourra et ses petits aussi. »

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Entre Alice qui était morte, Jasper parti et Bella, Bella…. Je me sentis perdre le contrôle et j'attrapais le lapin. Bree feula en réponse mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Le sang riche et chaud du lapin coula dans ma gorge et je me sentis soudain projeté contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Je feulais à nouveau et me ruait sur Bree. Ses pensées terrifiées, m'arrêtèrent net. Elle avait peur. Pas de moi mais de la créature qu'elle était devenue. Ses mains tremblaient autour du lapin.

« Je ne veux pas ! »

Elle sanglotait et rejeta le lapin maintenant vidé de son sang loin de nous. Ses yeux avaient repris une belle couleur ambrée, Carlisle et Esmé avaient pris soin de bien la nourrir. Mais je n'en ai jamais douté. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit agita les branches. Pas la peine que je me retourne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_**POV Bella, **_

Je conduisis jusqu'à la maison des Cullen dans un était second. Je devais parler à Edward, je devais être auprès de lui, je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser m'évincer, je n'aurais jamais dû passer la nuit à la Push ni faire… ce que j'avais fait avec Jake.

Je claquai la porte de la voiture et je descendis en trombe. J'eus à peine le temps d'atteindre le seuil que déjà Rosalie me barrait le passage. J'observais la blonde magnifique avant de m'arracher à la fascination qu'elle avait toujours à mes yeux.

« Laisse moi passer Rose, je dois le voir. »

Les lèvres de Rose se retroussèrent sur ses crocs et elle me fit face.

« Edward n'est pas là, il est parti chasser. Avec Bree. »

Bree ? Ah oui, le nouveau-né…..

« Tu pues toujours le chien. » Me cracha Rosalie avec dégout.

Je frémis et je m'efforçais de répondre sans montrer mon angoisse.

« C'est Edward que ça regarde. »

A cet instant un remue-ménage se fit entendre dans la maison, j'entendis à peine les cris de Carlisle et fus projetée à terre par une boule de poils. Le souffle coupé, je gémis alors que le loup cherchait ma gorge.

_**POV Jacob,**_

Ce sale sang-froid n'a pas été long à se trouver une nouvelle copine. Tant mieux. Edward me fait face et je ne fais pas attention à la fille. Je suis loup. Je défends ma femelle, je la défendrai toujours

« _Sang, sang, sang, sang…._ »

PUTAIN SETH ! Et il tient Bella !

« _Arrête immédiatement Seth !_ »

Même si l'appel de Sam ne m'est pas destiné j'en ressens toute la force. Je plie l'échine malgré moi devant mon pire ennemi.

« _J'ai faim !_ »

Seth à nouveau.

« _Pas comme ça._ »

Sam utilise sa voix d'Alpha avec plus de force que je ne l'ai jamais vu le faire.

« _Va voir les Cullen, ils vont t'apprendre à te nourrir sans faire de mal. _»

Je frissonne alors que j'incline mon ventre pour recevoir d'éventuelles caresses d'Edward. Berk ! Sam se rend il compte de ce qu'il fait ?

« _Toi reprend ta forme Jacob !_ »

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'obéir et me retrouve allongé sur le sol à la merci de deux vampires.

_**POV Bella**_

Les dents de Seth désertèrent ma gorge et je me rends compte que je n'avais pas eu peur. Si je devais mourir alors pourquoi pas ainsi ? Le jeune garçon me regarda complètement perdu et je souris.

« Salut, Seth… »

Derrière lui, Emmett se matérialisa.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Bella. »

Il me fit un sourire désolé et Seth parut faire un gros effort sur lui-même.

« Non c'est bon, je vais… »

Je détournais les yeux tandis que ses canines s'allongeaient et Carlisle intervint.

« Ramène Seth à l'intérieur Emmett, je vais parler à Bella. »

Je frémis et je me sentis plus honteuse que jamais, j'avais dans l'idée que ce que Carlisle avait à me dire n'allait pas forcément me plaire…


	11. Bree

**Coucou déjà merci à Holly pour sa reviews : )Mwahahaha tu t'éloignes dans les pairings et le Charlie /Bella ne me tente pas, nan Ed ne va pas se faire tuer. Je confirme que tu as un mauvais esprit ( quoique Jake la bascule bel et bien) Et oui les ballades en forêt….**

**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**

**Chapitre 10**

**Bree**

_**POV Bella,**_

Les yeux d'ambre de Rosalie restaient fixés sur moi et je ne parvenais pas à m'en détacher, mal à l'aise sous le feu qu'ils irradiaient. Je devinais son mépris plus que je ne le sentais et je baissai la tête, honteuse. Après tout qui étais je pour m'imposer ainsi à eux alors qu'ils avaient perdu Alice par ma faute.

« Rentre Rosalie. Ordonna calmement Carlisle. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour maitriser Seth s'il venait à se transformer à nouveau. »

Rosalie me gratifia d'un dernier regard puis se retira, nous laissant seuls.

Tremblante, je fis face à Carlisle et j'attendis sa sentence.

« Rosalie a raison Bella, tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Je retins mon souffle et je sentis des larmes monter. Ainsi Carlisle me rejetait lui aussi, j'ouvris la bouche pour balbutier des explications mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour les raisons que tu imagines Bella. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Mais Seth et Bree également à présent, du moins s'ils le souhaitent. Et ta présence est une torture pour eux, surtout pour Seth qui est, inédit… Nous avons réussi à le maitriser sans dommage cette fois mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait une autre fois et que quelqu'un soit blessé. Ou pire. »

Je fixais les prunelles mordorées de Carlisle et j'eus soudain honte. Seth était un jeune vampire, comme Bree. Tous deux devaient combattre leur besoin de sang et moi je…

« Ta présence est une tentation Bella. Une tentation qui les frustre et les rend agressifs. »

Cette fois je reculai.

« Oui, je comprends, je, pardon. Vous pouvez dire à Edward que je suis venue et que, que j'aimerais le rencontrer, si , si il veut bien. »

Le rencontrer… Comme si Edward et moi étions de vagues connaissances, comme si ce que j'avais fait avec Jacob avait érigé un mur invisible entre nous.

« Je lui dirais. Mais il se peut qu'Edward ait besoin de temps. »

Je rougis alors que Carlisle me dévisageait et je compris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait ce qui s'était produit avec Jacob.

« Je suis désolée, » coassais je faute de mieux avant de reculer.

Dans mon dos, je sentis presque la brulure du regard rempli de pitié de Carlisle.

_**POV Edward**_

Jacob…. Ce sale clébard, ce maudit Quileute était là, à ma merci et à celle de Bree. Je coulais un regard dans sa direction mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux rougirent légèrement mais elle se reprit. Elle avait peur. Peur des loups.

« Nouvelle copine le sang froid ? Tant mieux ça va nous faciliter les choses à tous. »

Je détestais ce type. Je me tournais vers lui et grimaçais devant sa nudité. Ces maudits loups étaient écœurants, vicieux, sans la moindre pudeur ou décence ou morale et …

« Qu'as-tu fait à Bella ? »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls sans que je parvienne à les retenir. Le clébard sourit et je lus à travers lui le souvenir des baisers de Bella, de la tiédeur de sa peau, de… NON !

Je grondais et m'apprêtais à le déchiqueter lorsque la voix fluette de Bree me retint.

« Il est amoureux d'elle, il pense qu'elle lui est destinée. Il veut lui offrir la même chose que toi. Une vie normale, des enfants, une famille. »

La voix de Bree s'étrangla sur les derniers mots et la force de la détresse qu'elle ressentait me fit vaciller.

_**POV Jacob**_

Merde. Pourquoi avait il fallu que cette sangsue intervienne alors que j'étais sur le point de faire enfin comprendre à l'autre que Bella n'était pas pour lui ? Je la considérais un instant. Brune, jolie mais sans plus. Elle n'avait pas l'arrogance des autres vampires.

« Une vie normale. » Répéta Cullen.

Je me tournais vers lui et oubliais la sang froid. J'étais prêt à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour Bella.

« Oui, tout ce que tu ne peux pas lui donner !

- Tu crois que l'épouser et lui faire une portée de chiots est une vie normale ? » Rétorqua la sangsue.

Je serrai les poings. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce connard ? Que j'étais heureux d'être un loup ? Que la malédiction ne pesait pas ? Cette foutue transformation n'était pas la faute des Quileutes ! Si les vampires étaient restés loin de Forks, rien ne serait jamais arrivé ! RIEN !

_**POV Edward**_

Je vacillai devant la force du ressentiment du chien et il me toisa avec haine. Comment osait il alors qu'il avait piétiné tout ce que Bella avait de plus sacré !

« Tu ne fais pas le poids Cullen, me lança Jacob. Tu n'as rien à offrir à Bella, rien de ce qu'elle désire.

- C'est ce que tu aimerais bien ! »

Le rire moqueur de Jacob s'éleva et ma rage refit surface alors qu'il pensait à nouveau à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Bella.

« Tu es incapable de chaleur, incapable d'amour. Moi si. Je peux prendre Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasser et la caresser sans la blesser. Je n'ai pas besoin de glisser de force une bague à son doigt pour qu'elle soit avec moi. Je lui offre ce qu'elle désire sans rien lui extorquer en échange. »

Si j'avais encore eu un cœur, je crois qu'il se serait brisé là, maintenant. Bella lui avait parlé de ma demande, elle lui en avait parlé comme d'une, d'une obligation, d'un échange, une sorte de chantage… Je n'avais jamais voulu ça, je voulais, je voulais…

_**POV Jacob,**_

C'était un coup bas je le sais mais c'est trop bon de voir le visage si parfait de Mister Sangsue se décomposer.

_**POV Edward,**_

« Tu as tort clébard, j'aime Bella comme jamais tu ne pourras l'aimer ni le comprendre.

- Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu devrais la laisser partir. »

Je sentis mes crocs se découvrir.

« Tu veux dire te la laisser !

- Ouais, comme tu veux. Mais si tu aimes vraiment Bella comme tu le répètes tu ne la condamneras pas à vivre dans tes ténèbres Cullen. »

Je ricanais.

« Parce que toi bien sûr dans la situation inverse tu le ferais ?

- Oui. » Répondit simplement le clébard.

Le pire c'était qu'il était sincère.

J'en avais assez entendu.

_**POV Jacob,**_

J'aurais préféré bourrer sa seule gueule de coups de poings ou lacérer son torse de pierre avec mes griffes mais si je faisais ça, Bella ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Je restais donc debout, entièrement nu au milieu de la forêt tandis qu'il s'éloignait, suivi par la créature craintive qu'il avait ramenée de Seattle et qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser crever sur place.

_**POV Bella,**_

Je rentrais comme dans un cauchemar au milieu des morceaux de ce qu'était devenue ma vie et je grimaçais à la vue de la voiture de Charlie. Se pouvait-il que seulement deux jours se soient écoulés depuis son départ ? J'avais l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était accomplie depuis la veille.

J'ouvrais et me trouvais face à Billy Black. Je frissonnais, mal à l'aise devant son regard aigu. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi et devinait tout ce que j'avais, ce que Jacob et moi avions fait.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. » Annonça t'il calmement.

Charlie m'adressa à peine un regard et le suivit.

« Tu peux rester, il y a de la bière et un match.

- Mieux vaut que je rentre pour secouer Jacob, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait pensé à ranger après leur soirée. »

Charlie rit doucement.

« Ah oui, une bande de jeunes. »

Je me sentis rougir en l'entendant. Edward n'était pas le seul dont j'avais trahi la confiance. Une fois Billy parti, Charlie se tourna vers moi.

« J'espère que vous avez aidé Jake à ranger un peu toi et les autres.

- Bien sûr, tu me connais, me forçais je à répondre d'un ton léger.

- Jacob est un bon petit, répondit Charlie d'un ton songeur. Et ses amis aussi, dommage que tu ne passes pas plus de temps avec eux. »

Je le fixais d'un regard noir et il s'empressa de passer à autre chose.

« Qui était là ?

- Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, sa copine, et des autres, enfin tu vois, » mentis je par automatisme.

Charlie me regarda avec attention et je frémis. Est-ce que lui aussi voyait ce qui s'était passé ? A croire que c'était écrit sur mon front !

« Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- On a veillé tard. »

Charlie rigola de nouveau.

« Ah je vois, et avec Alice tu t'es bien amusée ? J'espère que tu n'as pas vidé ton compte, » plaisanta t'il.

Je me figeais net à la mention d'Alice. J'avais été maussade et désagréable toute la journée, tant je lui en voulais de participer au plan qu'Edward avait fomenté pour moi. Maintenant je le regrettai plus que je n'aurais pu le dire. Quand je pense que c'était la dernière journée que j'avais passé avec Alice et qu'elle…

« Bella ? Ca va ? Tu sais je plaisantais, si tu as acheté quelque chose qui, enfin ce n'est pas grave. » Me lança Charlie.

Je me forçais à ravaler mes larmes. Je ne savais pas encore ce que les Cullen avaient prévu de raconter pour expliquer son départ et je n'avais pas le courage d'y penser maintenant. Je secouais la tête.

« Ca va, je suis fatiguée c'est tout…

- Ah oui ta soirée ! » S'empressa de répondre Charlie.

Ma réponse le soulageait. Charlie était comme moi, il avait du mal à parler ce qui m'arrangeait bien aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'inquiétude de Renée.

« Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger avant de préparer le repas, sauf si tu veux manger tout de suite.

- Non, non vas y, » répondit Charlie.

J'aurais du lui demander comment ça s'était passé avec Billy mais je n'en avais pas le courage, pas maintenant… Je commençais à grimper les escaliers.

« Je suis content que tu te sois bien amusée avec Jacob et ses amis, c'est un chouette gars tu sais, me lança Charlie.

- Je sais, » répondis-je à la hâte.

Je me demandai si Charlie trouverait toujours Jacob aussi chouette s'il savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous….

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais envie de hurler, de détruire, de…

« Edward ? Ça va ? » Me demanda timidement Bree.

Non ça n'allait pas ! Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Que je pouvais aller bien après que ce sale clébard m'ait…

« On rentre, dépêche toi. »

Je m'élançai vers l'arbre le plus proche et pris mon élan avant de réaliser que Bree ne me suivait pas. Agacé, je me tournais vers elle et rencontrai son regard terrifié. Sacrebleu ! Comment un vampire, surtout un vampire nouveau né, pouvait être timoré à ce point ?

« C'est simple, fait comme moi.

- Et si je tombe ?

- Tu ne tomberas pas. »

Et puis même si elle tombait, ce qui serait du jamais vu, elle ne pouvait pas se faire plus de mal que celui que Victoria lui avait déjà fait.

Enhardie, Bree s'élança et je la regardais un instant. De toute évidence, elle était plus douée pour sauter que pour chasser. Cette nouvelle me soulagea. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour penser à ce que le clébard m'avait dit mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bree seule alors qu'elle était encore si jeune.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Lui apprendre à sauter et à chasser d'accord. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle s'intéresse de trop près à ce que le clébard avait dit.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison où Rose nous attendait et Bree se tourna vers moi.

« Tu l'aimes, tu feras ce que tu penses être le bon choix pour elle. » Dit elle simplement.

Bree s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Rosalie lui coupa la parole.

« Ton humaine est venue, elle pue toujours autant le clébard. Carlisle l'a chassée. »

Je sentis Rosalie irradier la satisfaction et je me détournais.

Là je courus aussi vite que je pouvais dans la forêt. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Loin de leurs pensées.

_**POV Bella, **_

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'allumais nerveusement mon vieil ordinateur. Puisque je ne pouvais pas rendre visite aux Cullen, peut être que je pouvais au moins envoyer un mail à Edward, pour lui dire, lui dire…

Ma messagerie se lança et j'oubliais tout à la vue de l'enveloppe qui scintillait au milieu des dizaines de messages envoyés par Renée.

Expéditeur : Alice Cullen.

Il datait de Samedi. Elle l'avait envoyé une heure avant sa mort.

Une bouffée de chagrin me submergea à cette pensée et je restais quelques minutes sans bouger, le doigt sur la souris. J'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir, pas maintenant qu'Alice…

Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue et j'inspirais profondément. Quoiqu'Alice ait eu envie de me dire, elle ne l'avait pas fait lorsque nous nous étions vues. Elle avait préféré m'envoyer ce mail auquel je me raccrochais maintenant, c'était la dernière preuve de l'existence d'Alice, de notre amitié de …. Mon doigt pressa le clic gauche et je découvris les mots de mon amie.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais envie de hurler. Les souvenirs du clébard se mêlaient aux miens et me montraient une Bella consentante, une Bella ardente, vivante.

Amoureuse.

Cette idée me révulsait mais ne pas le croire serait pire. Ne pas le croire ce serait ramener Bella à l'une de ces filles de joies, de mauvaises vies qui offrent leurs corps au premier venu et piétinent elles-mêmes leur honneur. Et Bella, ma Bella n'était pas comme ça.

Bella était la compagne que j'avais cherchée pendant près d'un siècle sans la trouver. Si j'avais encore eu une âme j'aurais dit qu'elle était mon âme sœur mais je n'en avais plus au contraire d'elle.

Au contraire d'elle….

Et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle l'abandonne. C'était pour cela que je devais réfléchir sérieusement aux propos du clébard.

_**POV Bella**_

J'avalais ma salive tandis que les derniers mots d'Alice s'affichaient devant moi.

Salut Bella,

Si je n'étais plus là pour te le dire, je voulais que tu saches qu'Edward ne t'en veut pas. Quoique que tu aies pu faire il ne t'en veut pas. Pas plus que Jasper ou Carlisle ou Esmé et Emmett.

Bon peut être que tu penses que Rose t'en veut un peu mais lorsque tu la connaitras mieux tu comprendras.

Si ce que j'ai entrevu se réalise, tu vas avoir des choix difficiles à faire Bella, des choix dont tu es la seule maitresse, enfin je crois. Quoique tu choisisses, je sais que tu feras le meilleur possible.

Avec toute mon affection

Ta sœur pour toujours

Alice.

PS : Etre un vampire c'est pas si amusant que tu le penses.

PS 2 : Si je ne suis plus là pour y assister sache que j'aurais adoré être ta demoiselle d'honneur et que j'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour ton mariage quel que soit ton choix. Tu vas adorer !

PS 3 : Entraine-toi à marcher avec des talons aiguilles

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'avais l'impression que le chagrin m'enveloppait comme une boule de souffrance qui ne lâcherait jamais mon cœur. Alice, ma chère Alice, savait ce qui allait se produire, l'avait vu sans doute possible et alors qu'elle savait qu'elle y laisserait peut être sa vie, au lieu de penser à elle, elle m'avait….

Les larmes m'étouffèrent brusquement tout comme la pièce et je dévalais les escaliers. J'entendis à peine le cri d'inquiétude de Charlie.

« ISABELLA ! »

Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne pouvais pas continuer après ça. C'était trop, trop de choses douloureuses, trop de malheur.

Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt.

_**POV Jacob,**_

Je rentrais chez les Clearwater à reculons. Depuis le départ de Léah, la mort de Harry et ce qui était arrivé à Seth j'avais du mal à regarder Sue en face. Cependant l'appel de Sam même sans sa forme lupine avait été suffisamment impérieux pour qu'aucun de nous ne songe à se dérober.

J'observais l'assemblée. Sue était là, ainsi que Sam et, curieusement, Emily. Mes amis, mes frères de meute étaient tous présents également : Quil, Embry, Jared. Même Claire, la petite nièce d'Emily que Quil couvait du regard, était présente.

Sam s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

« Certains d'entre vous on put se rendre compte que Seth, malgré. »

Là, Sam jeta un regard en coin à Sue et reprit.

« Que Seth reste l'un des nôtres. »

Je me hérissais à cette idée mais ne fut pas le seul. Jared répondit.

« Il est un sang froid et sa soif nous affecte tous ! »

Je frémis au souvenir du désir brutal qu'il m'avait transmis face à Bella et Sam grimaça.

« Mais Seth reste un membre de la meute, Carlisle et moi nous en avons longuement discuté et peut être que Seth est le moyen de parvenir à un accord avec les vampires, du moins les Cullen. »

Je m'insurgeais mais une fois de plus Jared fut plus rapide.

« Un accord ? »

Sam fixa Sue, comme pour puiser de la force en elle et reprit.

« Un accord. Une alliance entre nos races. »

Cette fois le tollé fut général et Sam reprit.

« Les Cullen nous ont aidé et je pense que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. »

Confiance ? A ces suceurs de sang ? Je jetais un regard sur mes frères et m'aperçus que tous, même Jared, buvaient ses paroles.

« Et comment crois tu persuader Seth de patrouiller avec nous ? Ou de tuer ses nouveaux amis vampires ? » M'exclamais je.

Sam grimaça.

« De la même façon que je l'ai convaincu de ne pas blesser Bella. »

Je frémis au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir et j'allais rétorquer lorsque Sue prit la parole.

« Leah s'inquiète, elle veut venir et je n'ai plus d'excuses à lui donner sans révéler notre secret. »

Sam et Emily échangèrent un regard crispé puis Sam reprit.

« Retardez la, elle va avoir des examens, ils sont importants pour elle je crois. Dites lui de venir après. »

Emily baissa la tête et je détournais le regard. Inutile de souligner la connaissance de Sam envers Leah nous en avions tous conscience, Emily compris.

« J'irais voir Seth demain, conclut Sam.

- Moi aussi, » m'exclamais je sans réfléchir.

Nos regards se mesurèrent et pour une fois j'eus le dessus.

« Avec Jacob. » Ajouta Sam tandis qu'Emily hésitait à s'approcher de lui.

Par respect pour Sue sans doute, après tout l'imprégnation de Sam et d'Emily était la cause du départ de Leah.

_**POV Bree**_

Ils me regardent tous avec hostilité. Même Carlisle se défie de moi, il n'aime pas les nouveaux nés, du moins ceux dont il n'est pas le créateur. Ils me détestent tous sauf Edward. Mon sauveur, mon héros…

Mais Edward n'est pas là.

Derrière nous Seth hurle. Je connais sa souffrance.

« Seth, je suis là. »

Ses yeux rouges me submergent et je dois me faire violence pour sontenir son regard. Sa soif de sang peut s'apaiser.

« Laissez la faire. Elle peut l'aider. »

Carlisle….

Il y aurait tant à dire sur lui mais je me concentre sur Seth. Je veux tellement que les Cullen deviennent ma famille et Edward mon…


	12. Rupture consommée

**Coucou déjà merci à Holly et Oliveronica pour leurs reviews : )**

**Oliveronica : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Holly : (lol la lectrice kamikaze qui lit du Twilight mais n'aime pas Twilight mdrrr) Jacob est un loup, c'est pas de sa faute s'il ne se contrôle pas… Bree est surtout hyper interessée par Edward. Sur le point de la malédiction, ce n'est pas la faute des Cullen si les Quileutes sont des loups à la base, en revanche la présence de vampires réactive le gène loup des quileutes, donc c'est la faute des Cullen et des vampires qui leurs rendent visite si la nouvelle génération Quileute se transforme. Lol Edward et Will même combat ( comme Stefan dans Vampires Diaries ) quand à Bree, elle est un peu plus de caractère que Syréna mdrrr**

**Voici donc la suite avec nettement moins d'abstinence que dans les livres hem….**

**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Chapitre 11**

**Rupture consommée**

_**POV Bella,**_

Je courais loin devant moi, je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir. Fuir Jacob, fuir la mort d'Alice. Fuir Edward. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je regrettai la vie ordinaire et misérable que je menais à Phoenix.

_**POV Edward,**_

Même loin du clébard, je ne cessais de penser à lui. A lui et à Bella.

_« Tu es incapable de chaleur, incapable d'amour. Moi si. Je peux prendre Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasser et la caresser sans la blesser. Je n'ai pas besoin de glisser de force une bague à son doigt pour qu'elle soit avec moi. Je lui offre ce qu'elle désire sans rien lui extorquer en échange. »_

Il avait tort, tellement tort. J'étais capable d'aimer. J'aimais Bella. Plus que tout, plus que le semblant de vie que je vivais, plus que le reste. J'avais passé des heures à la regarder dormir, tendu par l'appel de son sang et plus encore par celui de sa chair. Ce corps tiède et l'amour que je rêvais de lui offrir me rendaient fou. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre comme les humains pour lesquels nous nous faisions passer ? Pourquoi la réalisation de notre amour ne pouvait être qu'au prix de la mort ou de la damnation éternelle de Bella ?

Je renversais la tête en arrière et j'hurlais ma rage devant mon destin, les crocs découverts. En cet instant j'aurais accueilli la mort avec bonheur mais au lieu de ça je fracassais l'arbre le plus proche.

Je me tournais vers le suivant lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi.

« Edward…. »

_**POV Bella,**_

Mon cœur accéléra à la vue du torse nu et blême de mon amoureux. Mais avais-je encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Pouvais-je encore …

Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur moi et j'oubliais le reste. Jacob, Alice, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien sauf Edward.

_**POV Edward, **_

Bella. Je tournais les yeux autour de moi et m'aperçus que nous nous trouvions dans notre clairière, celle où je m'étais découvert à elle la première fois.

Elle avança d'un pas dans ma direction puis baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Edward, je ne voulais pas te… Ce qui s'est passé c'était… »

_**POV Bella, **_

Comme toujours dans les moments importants, les mots me fuyaient. Les émotions se bousculaient, j'avais tour à tour envie de parler d'Alice, de lui expliquer pourquoi Jacob et moi nous… De lui promettre que cela ne changeait rien alors que ça avait tout changé.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

La question, brutale, amère, me prit au dépourvu et je baissais la tête.

« C'est mon ami. Toi tu es…

- Le maudit qui ne peut pas te toucher sans risquer de te blesser. Répondit tristement Edward. Celui qui n'a que les ténèbres à t'offrir. »

Je reculai, choquée par ces mots qui reprenaient ceux de Jacob. Non pas Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas penser à Jake lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Pas plus que je ne pouvais penser à Edward quand j'étais avec Jacob.

Jamais je ne pourrais réconcilier la Bella d'Edward et la Bella de Jacob.

_**POV Edward, **_

Elle ne l'avait pas nié. Elle aimait le chien.

« Si tu me transformais, nous pourrions être ensemble… » Coassa Bella.

Si je lui volais son âme…

« _Mais si tu aimes vraiment Bella comme tu le répètes tu ne la condamneras pas à vivre dans tes ténèbres Cullen._ »

Jacob. Encore.

Je la regardai. Si je n'étais pas là, elle serait avec Jacob. Si je n'étais pas là, elle serait heureuse et insouciante. Les cernes qui marbraient ses yeux sombres n'existeraient pas, pas plus qu'elle ne risquerait sa vie. Si je n'étais plus dans sa vie, Bella finirait par être heureuse.

« Et Jacob ? Tu y as pensé ? Si je te transformais, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. »

Bella baissa les yeux. Pas assez vite cependant pour que je n'y vois pas le regret.

« C'est avec toi que je veux être Edward. Et si, si je dois renoncer à l'amitié de Jake alors… je le ferais. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

_**POV Bella**_

Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles. Je ne pouvais les garder tous les deux. Et si je devais perdre Jacob pour garder Edward alors je…

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Bella. »

Non ! Je paniquai brusquement et m'approchai d'Edward. Ses mains étaient glacées dans les miennes.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai fait une erreur, jamais je n'aurais du avec Jacob, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ce qui t'a pris c'est tout ce dont je rêve pour toi. Une vie normale. Jacob peut t'offrir tout ça.

- Edward, ne fait pas, je t'aime, je… »

La main d'Edward se posa sur ma joue.

« Je sais Bella. Mais tu l'aimes aussi. Et il pourra t'offrir tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais te donner. Alors… laisse-moi te faire ce dernier cadeau. S'il te plait. »

Mon cœur accéléra alors que je comprenais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi.

« Je t'aime trop pour te voir te sacrifier. »

_**POV Edward**_

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Sa tiédeur m'envahit et je sentis son corps se presser contre le mien dans une étreinte que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir. Avec moi Bella serait aimée mais jamais amante. Avec le clébard elle serait les deux.

« Rentre chez toi Bella.

- Edward je t'en prie… »

Je me forçais à continuer. C'était le mieux pour elle.

« Ne vient pas nous voir, pas pour l'instant.

- Ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas… Pas… » Gémit elle avant de s'interrompre, des larmes dans les yeux.

Les mots flottèrent entre nous et je la serrais contre moi une fois de plus.

« Je ne partirais pas Bella, je te le jure. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais de loin. »

Je me forçais à la relâcher puis je m'éloignais.

Comme la première fois je ne me retournais pas.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward était parti. C'était fini entre nous. Dans ma poche je sentis le poids de la bague qu'il m'avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt et je laissais libre court à mes larmes.

Comme dans un cauchemar, je repris le chemin qui menait chez moi. Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi ici et je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais échapper à ma vie. Ni à mes erreurs.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je grondais à la vue d'Edward. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et il soupira.

« Si tu reprenais ta vraie forme ce serait peut-être plus simple de te parler. »

Plus simple de me tuer oui !

« Tu as peur cabot ? »

Je retroussais les babines de rage puis me transformais.

« De toi ? Sûrement pas !

- Je te préfère comme ça, grimaça Edward. Je suis venu te dire que, que j'ai rompu avec Bella. »

GENIAL !

« J'étais certain qu'elle te laisserais tomber Cullen.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui… »

Le sang-froid s'interrompit.

« Tu avais raison. Je ne lui apporterai rien de bon. Avec toi, elle a une chance, une chance d'être heureuse et de mener une existence normale alors… »

Je le fixais en me demandant où était l'arnaque.

« Il n'y a pas d'arnaque Jacob, soupira la sangsue. C'est juste que Bella… Bella t'aime aussi. Et un de nous deux est de trop alors… Je préfère la voir heureuse avec un autre plutôt que de la voir perdre son âme avec moi. »

Je grimaçais. Pour un peu il avait presque l'air sincère.

« Je le suis. Adieu Jacob, mieux vaut qu'on ne se voie pas plus que nécessaire. » Lâcha la sangsue avant de s'éloigner.

_**POV Edward **_

Je m'éloignais le plus vite possible de Jacob, ce maudit chien n'avait même pas eu la décence de museler ses pensées le temps qu'elles soient hors de ma portée. Je m'élançais et je m'enfonçais dans les bois…

J'avais soif.

_**POV Bree**_

Seth s'était calmé, plus que toute autre je comprenais sa détresse, son angoisse devant les effluves de sang qui étiraient ses crocs et lui donnaient cette soif indicible. Pourtant il y avait autre chose en Seth. Il appelait ça l'esprit de la meute. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme une famille pour lui. Autant que sa sœur Leah et ses parents. Autant que les Cullen et il redoutait d'avoir à choisir entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devenait.

« Bree ? »

Je me retournais vers Carlisle et je me sentis prise en faute. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, Carlisle avait perdu une fille et cela avait réveillé son angoisse, sa peur de la solitude. Je le fixais et vit le visage de son père, l'envie de Carlisle de lui plaire et son désespoir lorsqu'il était devenu l'un des monstres que son pasteur de père combattait avec acharnement. Je sentis son écœurement pour le sang humain, pour les vies qu'il était inutile de prendre et…

« Bree. » Répéta doucement Carlisle.

Je revenais à moi et le fixais.

« Assied toi. »

Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'asseoir, je n'étais plus jamais lasse ou fatiguée ou affamée (enfin si on exceptait le sang).

« Tu es très courageuse Bree, très forte. Seth et toi… Je n'ai jamais connu de nouveaux nés comme vous. »

Je sursautais. Personne ne m'avait jamais trouvée forte ou dotée d'un talent particulier.

« Ne pas mordre les humains est une victoire en soi Bree, mais si tu veux… t'adapter, tu dois réapprendre des choses qui allaient de soi quand tu étais mortelle. Comme t'asseoir, bouger, cligner des yeux. Les humains le font tout le temps. »

Je songeais à ma vie d'avant, à ma famille puis me repris. Je ne pouvais pas. Je savais déjà que je ne les reverrais jamais.

« L'autre fois, tu as dit que tu lisais les âmes, » commença Carlisle d'une voix hésitante.

Je reculais. C'était mal de le faire, je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te contrôles aussi bien ? »

Carlisle irradiait la bienfaisance. Il n'était pas mauvais, je le savais, je le sentais. Je cherchais les mots sans les trouver.

« Bree ?

- Ils sont tellement fragiles, » répondis-je faute de mieux.

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage de Carlisle.

« Oui, ils le sont… Bree que comptes tu faire à présent ? »

Je frémis, effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver seule au milieu de tous ces gens, de ces âmes de…

« Voudrais-tu rester ici ? »

Oh oui je le voulais ! Ils étaient si proches les uns des autres, si unis, presque comme ce que Seth voyait comme la meute. Mais… Il y avait Jasper. Et Alice. Et Esmé qui pleurait au fond d'elle ses enfants perdus. Ils ne voudraient surement pas de moi.

« Je ne peux pas prendre la place d'Alice. »

Le visage de Carlisle se contracta mais ce fut Esmé qui répondit.

« Alice… c'était Alice. Tu es Bree et nous serions heureux de t'accepter dans notre famille. »

Je me tournais vers elle. Son envie d'enfant, son désir d'être une bonne mère étaient si forts que je vacillai.

« D'accord… »

_**POV Bella**_

Charlie n'avait pas osé me poser de questions lorsque j'étais rentrée. Il m'avait arraché la promesse de ne plus m'enfuir ainsi et nous n'en avions plus parlé. Pourtant…

« Tu as vu Cullen ce week end ? C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? »

Une boule remonta dans ma gorge à la pensée d'Edward et je secouai la tête.

« Non.

- Bella, tu es sûre, la dernière fois que tu as fait cette tête c'est quand… »

Charlie s'interrompit et les mots qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer flottèrent entre nous. Quand Edward était parti.

Le téléphone sonna et Charlie se leva avec un grognement.

« Jacob ? Oui elle est là, nous. D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, on était en train de manger alors… »

Je fis de grands signes à Charlie qui finit par les apercevoir et me regarda avec méfiance.

« Attend Jacob…

- Je t'en supplie, marmonnais je.

- Ecoute Jacob, le mieux est que tu rappelles un peu plus tard. Oui d'accord, salue Billy de ma part et remercie le encore pour ce weekend. C'est ça… »

Je me détendis tandis que Charlie me scrutait d'un air méfiant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui parler.

- On était en train de manger et puis on s'est vu tout le weekend. »

Je me sentis rougir et Charlie me dévisagea. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me trahisse !

« Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Nonnnn, » répondis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que Charlie en conclut mais il fut soudain hilare.

« Et bien, j'imagine que Jacob va passer plus de temps à la maison maintenant. Tant mieux ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est un chouette petit. Quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et digne de confiance. Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

C'était trop injuste ! Edward ne s'était jamais autorisé le plus petit des gestes que s'était permis Jacob mais des deux c'était à Jacob que Charlie faisait confiance. J'étais tellement énervée par cette injustice que je ne songeais pas à le détromper ce qui renforça l'hilarité de Charlie.

« Quand je vais dire ça à Billy !

- Tu ne diras rien du tout ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et Charlie me regarda avec doute.

« Pourquoi cela ? J'espère que tu, enfin qu'Edward et toi c'est bien fini… Même si ce garçon n'est pas honnête, toi tu dois…

- Rassure-toi, c'est fini ! » M'exclamais je

Des larmes brouillant ma vue je me levais de table et je courus à l'étage. Pas assez vite pourtant pour ne pas entendre le soupir de satisfaction de Charlie.

()()

Une fois dans ma chambre, je composais le numéro d'Edward. J'avais besoin de lui parler, besoin, ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, il y avait sûrement une autre solution. La sonnerie résonna dans le vide et je tombais sur le répondeur. Je raccrochais et composais à nouveau son numéro…

_**POV Edward **_

Bella.

Je fixais le téléphone comme s'il allait me sauter à la gorge et je le reposais.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et j'attendis qu'elle s'arrête. Le doigt sur le bouton arrêt, j'hésitais.

« Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Bree.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette fille se trouve sur mon chemin ? Depuis que je l'avais sauvée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était toujours là, à me guetter, à me retenir de flancher.

« Les chagrins d'amour finissent toujours pas passer. Elle t'aime mais elle l'aime aussi. Elle comprendra que c'était le mieux pour elle.

- Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Si, je la connais à travers toi, à travers tes souvenirs d'elle. »

Bree ouvrit son esprit au mien et je vis Bella sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment Bella, c'était la manière dont je l'imaginais, avec une robe de crinoline et des mines timides. Elle était superbe. Si humaine. Je n'avais pas le droit de tuer cette Bella. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui prendre sa vie. Mon doigt appuya sur le bouton off du téléphone.

_**POV Bella**_

Si je tombais encore une fois sur ce fichu répondeur, j'allais devenir folle ! Mes doigts composèrent fébrilement le numéro (je m'étais toujours méfiée de la perfidie de la touche bis) et attendit.

Un bruit à la fenêtre me fit sursauter et je raccrochais. Mon cœur bondit de joie alors que j'allais ouvrir à Edward.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Edward…

« J'ai bien essayé de t'appeler mais ton téléphone est toujours occupé. » Annonça Jacob avec un sourire de gamin qui me fit mal.

Toute occupée que j'étais d'Edward, j'avais oublié Jake…

« Jacob écoute, tu ne devrais pas être là, je »

Les bras de Jake se refermèrent autour de moi et je frémis malgré moi. Il était brulant et me dépassait d'une bonne tête à présent.

« Au contraire, » souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Le baiser de Jacob était loin de la retenue dont avait toujours fait preuve Edward. Je me sentis vaciller tandis que mon dos cognait durement le mur de ma chambre.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? Cria Charlie depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

J'évitais le sourire content de lui de Jacob et j'ouvris la porte.

« Ca va ! Je chassais juste une araignée ! »

J'entendis Charlie rigoler.

« D'accord, faut-il que j'appelle les urgences maintenant ou j'attends ?

- Très drôle, » maugréai je avant de refermer la porte.

Quand je me retournai, je vis que Jacob était allongé sur le lit avec un parfait sans gêne. Mal à l'aise, je m'aperçus qu'il emplissait toute la pièce de sa présence et détournais le regard.

« Tu devrais partir, si Charlie te trouve ici il pourrait penser que….

- Que quoi ? » Sourit Jacob.

C'était difficile de rester fâchée quand il souriait de cette façon. Sa main agrippa la mienne et il m'attira sur le lit.

« Où en était on ? Ah oui… »

Sa bouche reprit la mienne et une vague de chaleur monta en moi. Je me forçais à le repousser.

« Jake ce n'est pas si simple ni si…

- Ca l'était la dernière nuit. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et m'avisais que j'étais en débardeur. J'attrapai un gilet et m'empressai de le passer malgré la chaleur. Jacob me fixa et grimaça.

« Ca va je vais pas te forcer, si tu n'as pas envie, on peut faire autre chose… Jouer au monopoly si tu veux. »

Sa bouche chaude frôla mon cou et je fermai les yeux. La nouvelle assurance de Jacob à mon égard m'agaçait et me plaisait tout à la fois.

« Je t'ai promis d'être patient Bella, murmura t'il. Pas de ne pas te tenter. »

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Ça c'était du Jacob tout craché, c'était le Jacob que j'aimais.

Il sourit.

« C'est bon de te voir rire, ça fait longtemps… »

Je me rembrunis avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

« BELLA ! Faut que j'aille à la Push, Billy a appelé, il parait qu'il y a des troubles là-bas, tu crois que tu peux rester seule ? » Cria Charlie.

Je gratifiais Jacob d'un regard peu amène et criais.

« Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, je vais dormir de toute façon je suis épuisée. »

La porte claqua et Jacob glissa ses doigts bruns sur mon bras.

« Tu as mis ton père au courant !

- Pas du tout.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais peut être aller à la Push, après tout c'est ton rôle de défendre la réserve non ? »

Jacob se pencha sur moi.

« Si tu le dis, mais en échange tu promets qu'on se verra demain.

- J'ai cours demain.

- Je viendrais te chercher, » promit Jacob.

Sa bouche emprisonna à nouveau la mienne et je sentis ses mains caresser lentement mon corps. Je me cambrais sous ses assauts et j'oubliais le reste. Le corps de Jacob s'abattit sur le mien et je me soulevais légèrement pour le laisser m'enlever mon haut. C'était mal, je le savais mais…

La langue de Jacob glissa sur la pointe de l'un de mes seins et le feu de mes reins recouvrit le reste de mes pensées.


	13. Résurrection

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly pour sa review : lol clairement ça rappelle le Willa en plus caramélisé,les vampires ne clignent pas des yeux car en étant pas humains il n'ont pas les réflexes de ces derniers ( pareil ils ne respirent pas, ne dorment pas, ect) Charlie c'est Charlie… erf. Pour Jake c'est mon favori lol, il est drole !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Résurrection**

_POV Bella,_

J'avais chaud, je mourrais de chaud, je grognais alors que quelque chose m'écrasait et je m'avisais soudain que Jacob était allongé en plein milieu de mon lit. Je rougis à la pensée de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt et le secouais sans pitié.

« Jake lève toi, si Charlie rentre et te trouve ici en pleine nuit il va se faire des idées. »

Jacob ouvrit un œil et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Des idées ? Comme quoi ? »

Sa main glissa sur mes fesses nues et je rougis au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt.

« Jacob…. » Suppliai je, agacée.

Une moue déçue me répondit et Jacob se leva d'un bond.

« Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion Bella, demain je viens te chercher et nous

- Tu veux dire tout à l'heure ? Le coupais-je.

- C'est ça tout à l'heure, » sourit Jacob.

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes et un frisson me parcourut alors qu'il m'embrassait, sa bouche était si chaude qu'elle me brûlait presque.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux que je parte maintenant ? » Plaisanta Jacob.

Je n'en avais pas envie mais son air suffisant me donnait envie de le frapper.

« Certaine, allez vas y. »

Un bruit léger m'avertit qu'il était parti. J'allais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la fermer puis me ravisait. Je ne savais plus qui j'attendais le plus cette nuit. Jacob et sa chaleur ou Edward et sa fraicheur. Je déglutis à la pensée d'Edward et de la scène qui s'était produite un peu plus tôt. Tout allait trop vite, Jacob, Edward… Je ne savais plus où était ma place dans tout ça et surtout avec qui. Avant l'arrivée de Jacob, j'étais décidée à lui dire que ce qu'il y avait eu était une erreur, une faute qui ne pouvait se reproduire et au lieu de ça, Jacob et moi nous avions…

_POV Jacob _

« Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil sangsue ? »

Les buissons bruissèrent sur ma gauche et Cullen en sortit comme je m'y attendais.

« Tu savais que j'étais là.

- Oui et alors ? »

L'attaque du sang froid me prit par surprise et je me retrouvais cloué au mur du garage.

« Comment oses tu faire ça à Bella ? Comment as-tu osé continuer à… alors que tu savais que j'étais là. »

Je grondais et sentis mes pattes m'étirer.

« C'est toi qui n'avait rien à faire là sale »

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un hurlement de loup et je fis face à la sangsue.

_POV Edward_

Ce sale clébard puant gronda son haleine fétide à mon visage et j'envisageais un instant de déchirer sa gorge, je salivais à la pensée de son sang dans ma bouche puis reculais.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre de Bella et je songeais à la scène que j'avais surprise. Aux mains de Jacob sur son corps, à la manière dont elle s'agrippait à lui. Un hurlement m'échappa et je fuyais dans les ténèbres de ma vie.

Bree avait raison il n'y avait rien pour moi ici.

_POV Bella_

Je me précipitais à la fenêtre et je sondais les ténèbres. Ce hurlement, ce cri que j'avais entendu, j'étais presque sûre que…

« Edward ? » Soufflais-je doucement.

Le silence me répondit et je finis par retourner me coucher le cœur lourd. Edward ne viendrait plus…

_POV Jacob_

Elle l'avait appelé.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit toujours là, entre nous comme une ombre…

« _Jacob rentre maintenant, on a besoin de toi ici._ »

Sam. Quel emmerdeur celui là aussi !

_« Ca suffit Jacob, rentre tout de suite nous avons des choses à voir. »_

Putain !

Je jetais un dernier regard à la fenêtre de Bella et je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers la réserve.

Lorsque j'arrivais tous mes frères étaient réunis. Sam se trouvait au centre de la meute comme à son habitude et Paul à ses côtés remuait la queue comme un bon chienchien.

« _Commence pas Jacob_, » me supplia Embry.

Raaa ce que c'était pénible de ne pas pouvoir penser seul !

« _Moins pénible que le récit de tes exploits avec Bella Swan,_ me renvoya Sam_. Tu devrais apprendre à museler tes pensées, ça s'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde._ »

Je ne pus retenir ma satisfaction à la pensée de Bella et ma queue battit l'air.

« _C'est qui le bon chien chien maintenant ? _» Me renvoya Paul.

Je me jetais sur lui mais Sam gronda et nous interrompit.

« _Ca suffit comme ça, nous avons plus important à voir. Demain j'irais voir Seth._ »

Seth ! Je l'avais presque oublié !

« _Je viens avec toi._

_- Non Jacob, je pense que ta présence ne ferait que compliquer les choses, je compte conclure une alliance avec les Cullen, comme nous l'avons décidé._

_- Décidé ? Depuis quand on avait décidé ça ?_

_- Tu étais là Jacob._ S'énerva Sam.

- _Jacob pense trop à sa Bella,_ » se moqua Quil.

Je découvris mes crocs puis me reprit.

« _Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi demain Sam. Je connais les Cullen mieux que toi._ »

Sam hésita et s'inclina à regret.

« _D'accord, Jacob vient avec moi._ »

_POV Bella_

Je m'éveillais remplie de courbatures et je rougis en songeant à la cause de ces dernières. Je me précipitais en bas pour avaler mes céréales et Charlie me fit une grimace.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Merci pour le compliment, maugréai je.

- Enfin tant que ça ne fait pas peur à Jacob, » rigola Charlie.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, peu disposée à supporter ses allusions au réveil.

« J'y vais, je suis en retard.

- Oh Sue m'a invité à la Push ce soir, ça ira ?

- Mouais, grommelais-je.

- Et puis Jacob doit venir t'attendre à la sortie des cours non ? » Reprit Charlie l'air de rien.

Cette fois je dédaignais de répondre.

()()

Le lycée était juste atroce…

Lorsque j'arrivais, Jess et quelques autres étaient en pleine discussion et je me dirigeais vers eux. A ma vue les conversations cessèrent et Jess me fit le sourire le plus faux dont elle était capable.

« Oh salut Bella, alors, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? » Gloussa-t-elle.

A leur dire ? Dire quoi ?

« Allez Bella soit pas timide ! Vous avez trouvé la robe finalement ? »

Je croisais le regard de Mike et il détourna les yeux.

« Je pensais pas que tu ferais ça Bella, » souffla t'il.

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Qu'étais je censée faire à la fin ! Angela soupira tandis que Jess reprenait d'un ton vibrant d'excitation.

« Allez Bella nous fait pas languir, montre nous ta bague ? Elle a combien de carats ? Je suis sure qu'elle coute un paquet, les Cullen sont… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Ma tête bourdonnait alors que je songeais à Samedi. Bien sûr Jess m'avait vue faire les boutiques de mariage avec Alice et en avait déduit que…

« Bella ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Angela.

Je sentis le regard paisible de mon amie et je fixais Jess.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé Jess mais nous n'en sommes pas là. »

Mon cœur se serra et je pensais qu'en vérité nous n'en étions plus nulle part. Je resserrais ma main sur mon sac à dos et m'éloignais.

_POV Edward_

Bien sûr j'aurais du me douter que ce maudit clébard ne manquerait pas une occasion de venir me narguer. Carlisle me lança un regard inquiet et s'adressa à Sam.

« Soyez les bienvenus chez nous. Peut-être que si vous repreniez votre forme euh normale, nous pourrions parler. »

Sam hocha la tête et ils apparurent devant nous, à demi nus comme ça semblait être la règle pour ces bestioles puantes.

« Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ? » Demanda Rose dans mon dos.

Son dégout fit écho au mien alors qu'elle découvrait les deux Quileutes.

« Salut Rose, » plaisanta Jacob.

Ma sœur retroussa ses lèvres et la voix flutée de Bree retentit.

« Calme toi Rosalie, ils ne te veulent aucun mal, ils ne sont pas comme cet homme qui… »

Je prévins la réaction de Rosalie et me plaçais juste à temps entre elle et Bree. Les crocs découverts, Rosalie posa un regard fou sur Bree.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne me connais pas du tout ! »

Du coin de l'œil je vis Sam et Jacob reculer prudemment tandis que d'autres loups sortaient du couvert des arbres. Carlisle les vit aussi et écarta les bras en direction de Sam.

« Ce n'est pas un piège, je vous promets. Emmett, emmène Rosalie.

- Et vous laisser seuls avec cette meute de loups, surement pas ! »

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Jacob et reprit.

« Nous aimerions voir Seth. »

Je grinçais des dents. Sam voulait peut être voir Seth mais les pensées de Jacob étaient toutes autres. Bree effleura mon bras.

« Il a juste peur que tu la lui reprennes, il sait que tu le peux. »

Cette pensée m'apaisa un peu et la petite main de Bree se glissa dans la mienne. Je sondais ses pensées. Elle avait peur des loups. Je pressais sa main pour la rassurer.

« Tu ne crains rien Bree, reste à côté de moi. »

Jacob nous considéra d'un air moqueur et ses pensées me firent frémir.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi dégoutant que toi Black.

- Bella ne s'en plaint pas. »

Je commençais à voir rouge mais avant que je commette l'irréparable, Seth bondit hors de la maison et nous bouscula au passage.

« Hé salut Sam ! Et Jacob ! Et Quil et Embry et Paul et »

Il n'allait quand même pas tous les nommer non ?

Sam posa le regard sur Seth et lui sourit.

« Je suis content de te revoir mon frère. »

A mes côtés Bree chuchota.

« Il aime vraiment Seth, il signera n'importe quel traité du moment que cela lui permet de sauver Seth. Pour lui c'est une manière de rattraper ce qu'il a fait à Leah. »

Sam se tourna vers Bree et je lus dans ses pensées qu'elle avait frappé juste.

Un silence s'installa et Carlisle s'écarta.

« Voulez-vous entrer.

- Oui, » répondit Jacob.

Sam pensait autre chose mais il se ravisa et suivit Carlisle à l'intérieur.

_POV Jacob_

Tout était comme je me l'étais représenté, froid, puant.

La jeune vampire ne me quittait pas des yeux et je notais que sa main restait dans celle de Cullen.

« Je propose une alliance, lâcha Sam.

- Je suis d'accord. » Accepta Carlisle.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Seth.

« Il fait toujours partie de notre meute.

- Comme il fait partie de notre famille, du moins s'il le souhaite. »

Seth les fixa, le regard agrandi, je notais avec inquiétude ses yeux encore rouges mais il semblait se maitriser.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de choisir ? »

Sam soupira.

« Non Seth. Tu peux revenir patrouiller avec nous.

- Et chasser avec nous. Compléta Carlisle.

- Je vais pouvoir voir ma mère ! Et Leah ! » Jappa Seth.

Je souris, Seth serait toujours Seth qu'il soit loup, vampire ou un peu des deux.

« Pour l'instant, il serait plus sage que les visites se passent ici, intervint Carlisle. Au vu du caractère, inédit de Seth, mieux vaut que nous soyons là les premiers temps.

- Vous pouvez venir à la Push, lâcha Sam. En visite pas pour chasser. »

Je frémis. En une fraction de seconde, Sam venait de piétiner le traité de nos ancêtres !

« Mais ! » Protestais-je.

_POV Bree,_

J'aimais beaucoup Seth, il était gentil. Il avait l'esprit de la meute et j'aurais aimé connaitre ce qu'il ressentait. L'autre loup, Sam luttait contre ses préjugés, contre le fait que nous soyons ses ennemis, et il y avait autre chose en lui, quelque chose… Je me tournais vers Edward.

« Est-ce que tu le sens toi aussi ? »

Edward posa ses prunelles mordorées sur moi.

« Quoi ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et je déchiffrais leurs âmes. A travers les yeux de Sam, je pénétrais dans les souvenirs séculaires des loups.

« Seth n'est pas le premier. Il y en a eu un avant. »

Carlisle glapit et je vis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ça. Sam me regardait avec horreur maintenant tandis que l'autre loup, Jacob, ne comprenait pas.

« Une louve vampire. Imprégnée d'un vampire. Tant et si bien qu'elle lui a donné son sang et l'a ramené des ténèbres. »

_POV Edward_

Les pensées de Sam étaient emplies de rage et de confusion. Je me plaçais devant Bree pour lui faire comprendre qu'une agression entrainerait la mort des loups. Les pensées de Carlisle se bousculèrent dans ma tête et un vertige me saisit devant son espoir.

« Si Seth, s'il voulait essayer, peut-être qu'Alice, » coassa t'il.

Seth était confus, il ne comprenait pas. La main de Bree serra la mienne et je lus son hésitation.

« Parle, je te protège, je te protégerais toujours, » promis je.

Les pensées moqueuses de Jacob me submergèrent mais je les éloignais. Si Bree connaissait par miracle un moyen de ramener Alice je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant.

« Seth aimerait, il le ferait mais il a peur de trahir sa meute. Il est déchiré. » Souffla Bree, les yeux dans ceux de Sam.

_POV Jacob_

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se produisait. Cette vampire avec ses cheveux noirs et son air de poupée me terrifiait. A croire qu'elle lisait les âmes et dévoilait les secrets les mieux gardés.

« C'est précisément ce qu'elle fait clébard, » se moqua Edward.

Ah voilà qui me convenait mieux.

« Elle doit pas lire grand-chose chez vous alors.

- Nous avons une âme, toutes les choses de ce monde ont une âme, » répondit Bree.

Brrr elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Carlisle se tourna vers Sam.

« Est-ce qu'elle dit vrai ? »

Sam parut embarrassé, moi j'étais largué.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a une légende… Une hybride aurait sauvé son bien aimé vampire en lui faisant boire son sang. Mais ils étaient imprégnés, ce n'est pas le cas de Seth de euh Alice. »

Quoi ? Nos races pouvaient se lier ? Et depuis quand un loup s'imprégnait d'un vampire !

Seth me surprit.

« Moi je veux bien essayer… »

_POV Edward_

Loups et vampires n'étaient donc pas destinés à être ennemis ? Je ne comprenais plus.

« Suis-moi Seth.

- Je viens aussi, » trancha Sam.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Qu'on n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier Seth pour sauver Alice. C'était idiot. Seth était l'un des nôtres.

La gorge ouverte d'Alice béait avec indécence.

« Je dois faire quoi Bree ? » Demanda Seth.

Avant qu'on ait le temps de réagir, Bree se jeta sur Seth. Elle déchira son bras d'un coup de dents et Seth rugit. La seconde d'après il était loup.

Les pensées de Bree étaient confuses mais j'en retins une.

« L'Alpha, l'Alpha doit lui ordonner de lui donner son sang ! »

_POV Jacob_

Je me transformais par automatisme et j'obéis sans y penser à l'ordre d'Edward.

« _OFFRE-LUI TON SANG_ »

J'entendis à peine Sam hoqueter alors que le contact se brisait brusquement entre nous.

Seth sauta sur Alice et frotta sa blessure sanguinolente contre ses lèvres.

_POV Edward_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire. Jacob et Sam semblaient ne plus se comprendre. Pourtant Seth avait obéi alors où était le problème ?

« Le véritable Alpha de la meute a donné l'ordre, » murmura Bree.

Je me tournais vers elle mais le cri de Carlisle fit mourir mes questions.

La chair d'Alice se reconstituait.

Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent. Je compris qu'Alice était redevenue un nouveau-né.

« Arrière ! » Hurlais-je.

_POV Jacob_

Je reculais.

Je fixais Sam mais plus aucune pensée ne me parvenait. J'étais seul.

« _Jacob aide moi !_ »

Seth.

« _Recule, éloigne toi d'elle._ »

Sous le choc nous sortirent de la pièce tandis que Carlisle parlait d'une voix apaisante à Alice.

« Edward, du sang. »

_POV Edward_

Je me précipitais vers la réserve.

« Bree, sort d'ici, va avec Emmett et Rosalie, vite. »

Les loups me bousculèrent mais je m'en moquais. Alice était revenue. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

_POV Bella_

« Allez Bella, tu peux nous le dire… Où est ton fiancé ? » Gloussa Jess.

Cette journée n'en finirait jamais. Non contente de m'avoir harcelée pendant les cours de maths et d'anglais, Jess continuait à la cantine.

« Jess, arrête, intervint Angela.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Jess, sur la défensive. Bella s'assoit tout le temps avec nous alors elle nous doit bien ça. »

Je frémis et pris mon plateau. Je n'en pouvais plus de Jess. Je m'assis à la table qu'occupaient habituellement les Cullen et au bout de quelques minutes Angela vint me rejoindre, flanquée de Tyler.

« Sinon t'a passé un bon week end ? » Tenta t'elle.

Je refluais mes larmes.

Ce week end ma meilleure amie était morte, mon petit ami m'avait quittée après avoir appris que je l'avais trompé, et je ne réussissais pas à résister à mon meilleur ami. Sans oublier que mon ex était un vampire et que mon… que Jacob était un loup.

« Raconte-moi le tien plutôt. » Maugréais-je.

J'avais hâte que cette journée se termine !


	14. Bouleversements

_**Coucou à tous : )Déjà merci à Holly pour sa review : et oui le Jacobella est assez chaud et Jake est plus drôle que Ed… Le fait de lire dans les pensées est une plaie selon moi mdrrr. Pas d'offense pour le Jess mdrr. Bree ne lit pas les pensées, elle déchiffre les âmes, les histoires, ce qui a construit les gens, c'est un peu le pouvoir inverse d'Alice en fait, elle voit le passé. Seth n'est pas imprégné d'Alice mais ça a marché quand même mdrr. Voici donc la suite avec un peu d'avance avec un chapitre pas mal bousculé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

**Bouleversements**

_**POV Edward,**_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Alice était là devant moi, ma chère, si chère Alice. Je ne réalisais la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle qu'à présent que j'avais cru la perdre à jamais puis l'avais retrouvée. Ses yeux rouges me transpercèrent mais je m'en moquais. Avide de sang ou non, c'était Alice. Ma sœur, mon amie.

« Soif, » gémit elle.

Je lui présentais une poche de sang sur laquelle elle se jeta avec avidité et je fus heureux de m'être nourri quelques heures plus tôt sans quoi le nectar qui coulait de son menton eut été une tentation trop grande, même pour moi. La main de Bree se plaça dans la mienne et elle sourit avec hésitation.

« Les loups sont partis, Carlisle est avec Seth. Esmé demande si elle peut venir. »

Je jetais un regard inquiet à Bree. Après tout elle n'était transformée que depuis peu et l'odeur du sang dont se gorgeait Alice devait être difficilement supportable pour elle.

« Elle est vide. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle ne le savait pas non plus avant, quand elle était humaine. Tant de souffrances, tellement de douleur. » Murmura Bree.

Son regard mordoré était agrandi et je pressais sa main pour la ramener à moi. Son pouvoir me fascinait et m'effrayait tour à tour. Bree tourna vers moi ses prunelles ambrées encore teintées de rouge.

« Edward, » souffla-t-elle.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de deviner ses pensées, Bree posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sentis mon désir trop longtemps muselé courir dans mes veines comme la soif qui dévorait Alice. Mes mains se refermèrent sur la taille fine de Bree et je la pressai de toutes mes forces alors que je la plaquais contre le mur dans une étreinte violente.

Le cri de détresse d'Alice me ramena à la raison.

« NON ! BELLA, BELLA NON ! »

Bella, mon aimée, mon âme sœur… Bree me lança un regard de prédatrice mais je ne songeais pas à m'en étonner.

Je pris mon élan et fuyais.

_**POV Jacob**_

Sam me faisait face, crispé. Autour de nous les autres étaient réunis mais aucun n'osait parler.

« Si tu voulais revendiquer la place d'Alpha tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un pire moment. » Déclara Sam.

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je revendiqué ?

Sam me toisa, bouillant de rage.

« J'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là Jacob Black. »

C'est qu'il commençait à sérieusement m'emmerder Sam ! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait que je l'avais fait exprès ? Et d'abord qu'avais-je fait ?

Quil intervint.

« Que devons-nous faire Sam ? »

Le colosse me jeta un regard las.

« Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Demandez à Jacob, c'est lui l'Alpha de la meute. »

Quoi ? Mais non !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et je sentis le poids de leurs regards tandis que les lèvres de Sam s'incurvaient dans un sourire moqueur.

« Alors Jacob, que décides tu ? »

Dans le ton de Sam il y avait une rancœur qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à présent, je le regardai avec hésitation mais il ne me rendit pas mon sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Jacob ? » Me demanda Embry.

Brusquement je me sentis comme étouffé, oppressé par l'attente que je lisais dans leurs yeux. C'était trop ! Je n'avais jamais voulu ça.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, » jetais je avant de me précipiter vers ma moto.

Je serais allé plus vite en loup mais j'avais Bella qui m'attendait, Bella…. Ma petite amie. Mon amour.

_**POV Bella,**_

Après la scène de la cantine, Jess n'avait plus daigné s'apercevoir de ma présence et je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou contrariée. Je sentis son regard chargé de rancœur sur moi tout au long de l'après-midi et c'était avec soulagement que je m'apprêtais à avancer vers le dernier cours de la journée, flanquée d'Angela.

Elle suivit mon regard et soupira.

« Elle va se calmer tu sais, c'est juste qu'elle pense que tu vas te marier avec Edward Cullen tout ça… »

Je reculai et je regardai Angela avec méfiance. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Elle a dit à tout le monde qu'elle t'avait vue avec sa sœur sortir d'un magasin de mariée. »

Une fois de plus la peine face à la mort d'Alice me prit par surprise et j'eus soudain l'impression d'étouffer.

« Bella ? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux, » bredouilla Angela.

Le bruit d'une moto noya les derniers mots d'Angela et je me retournais.

Jacob.

Sans réfléchir je me précipitais vers lui. J'en avais assez de Jess, Mike et les autres. Assez de ce lycée débile.

Jacob me reçut contre lui et se pencha sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de penser à tous ceux qui nous regardaient que déjà ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. La rage qui couvait dans son baiser me donna le vertige et je m'accrochais à lui.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella, ma Bella. Elle était à moi maintenant. Elle était à moi.

Je me forçais à retenir ce qu'elle m'inspirait et que le reste de ses copains de lycée aurait sans doute désapprouvé et je m'écartais.

« On s'en va ? »

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous étions encore dans la cour du lycée. Je sentais tous les regards braqués sur nous et imaginais sans peine ce qu'ils devaient tous penser. J'hochais la tête en direction de Jacob.

« D'accord… » Murmurai je.

Alors qu'il attachait mon casque, j'entendis Jess persifler.

« Et bien quel succès cette Bella. A se demander ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous. »

J'entendis vaguement la réponse de Lauren.

« Bah devine ce qu'elle leur fait…

- T'occupe pas d'elles, me lança Jacob un ton trop fort. Elles sont jalouses c'est tout. »

Je vis Jess et Lauren rougir et je refermais mes bras autour du torse chaud de Jacob. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il m'emmène loin de ce lycée, loin de Forks, loin de la mort d'Alice.

_**POV Edward**_

Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu embrasser Bree ? Pire comment pouvais-je la désirer alors que je venais juste de perdre Bella ? C'était impossible. Bree était… Ce n'était pas Bella.

Je me demandais une fois de plus si je n'avais pas fait une erreur lorsqu'une moto me dépassa. Bella et Jacob.

Jacob et Bella.

Je compris brusquement que j'avais perdu Bella pour de bon.

Alors je repris le chemin de ma maison. Près de Carlisle, d'Esmé et des autres membres de mon clan.

Ma famille.

Alice et Bree.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward. Même avec la visière du casque qui obstruait ma vue je l'avais reconnu sans peine. Je desserrais mes mains du torse de Jacob et il fit une brutale embardée avant de s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? Tu veux le rejoindre ? Pourquoi Bella ! »

Terrifiée, je fis face à l'inconnu qui me dévisageait. Le visage de Jacob était transformé par une rage qui m'était inconnue. Je reculais.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Le poing de Jacob s'abattit sur l'arbre le plus proche et j'entendis les os de sa main émettre un craquement sinistre.

Je songeais à Emily et à la cicatrice qui barrait maintenant son visage et je reculais.

Jacob soupira.

« Pardonne moi, c'est juste, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Je sentis la détresse qu'il cherchait à me cacher et m'approchais.

« C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Souffla Jacob.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ma taille et je sentis mon corps répondre à son contact. Il se pencha vers moi et j'entrouvris les lèvres sans y penser. Comme s'il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour rendre naturelle ma relation avec Jake alors qu'il m'avait fallu des mois avec Edward.

Edward ! Comment pouvais-je le balayer ainsi ? Comment pouvais je l'aimer encore alors j'étais dans les bras de Jake.

« On va chez moi. » Décida-t-il.

_**POV Jacob**_

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce sale suceur de sang soit sur ma route ? J'aurais du en finir avec lui quand j'en avais l'occasion, j'aurais du…

Je fixais le groupe qui nous attendait autour de Billy et brusquement j'étouffais. Quil se précipita vers nous.

« Jacob, il faut que »

NON ! Pas maintenant, pas alors que Bella était avec moi. Je l'empêchais de descendre de la moto et je la fis rugir. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, m'éloigner d'eux, m'éloigner de cette meute dont je ne voulais pas. Sam était l'Alpha. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui disputer cette place. Pas lorsque je touchais mon rêve du doigt.

_**POV Bella**_

Je sentais la tension de Jacob et je frissonnais. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer. Les loups et les Cullen s'étaient ils déclaré la guerre ? Je frémis à cette idée puis me repris. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais Carlisle ou Esmé ou Emmett n'auraient laissé Edward seul.

Jacob s'arrêta brusquement et je descendis de la moto.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- J'avais pas envie qu'ils nous dérangent, je voulais qu'on soit seuls. »

Les lèvres de Jacob s'écrasèrent sur les miennes mais je me forçais à refouler le vertige que son étreinte provoquait en moi.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Jacob ne répondit pas. Plus que jamais il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute et cela me glaçait d'effroi.

« Jacob, c'est Seth ? »

La pensée suivante me fit frémir.

« Il est mort ! Jacob, c'est ça ? Seth est mort ? »

_**POV Jacob**_

La voix de Bella enfla dans les aigus et je songeais brusquement à tout ce que la résurrection d'Alice pourrait signifier pour elle.

« Non, Seth n'est pas mort. Il a ramené Alice et je crois, je crois que je lui ai ordonné de le faire. »

_**POV Bella**_

Ramené Alice ? Non, ce n'était pas possible je, je ne comprenais plus, Edward avait dit, il avait dit qu'Alice.

« La nouvelle copine de ta san, d'Edward. Elle a vu quelque chose en Sam. Un souvenir, je ne sais pas d'une sorte de loup vampire qui avait ramené un vampire à la vie. Seth était d'accord pour essayer et, je. Je ne sais pas je lui ai ordonné de le faire alors que Sam était là et… »

Ok.

J'essayais d'ordonner ce que Jake venait de me dire.

1° La nouvelle copine d'Edward ? Que…

2° Ils avaient faits quelque chose à Alice

3° Jacob a donné un ordre ?

4°…..

« Tu veux dire qu'Alice ? M'exclamais-je brusquement.

- Elle est en vie, enfin si on peut dire ça d'un vampire, » souffla Jacob.

Je bondis sur mes pieds. Je devais voir Alice !

« Conduis moi là bas. »

Le visage de Jacob pâlit et je me souvins de ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'il avait ramené Alice ou plutôt ordonné à Seth de le faire. Il me fixa d'un air résigné et se dirigea vers la moto.

« Monte. »

Je m'immobilisais. Jacob avait l'air bouleversé et Alice… Comment pourrais-je lui faire face alors que…

Devant moi les épaules de Jake tremblaient et je m'approchai de lui.

« Non, attend.

- Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver les Cullen. » Cracha presque Jacob.

Le remord me cloua presque sur place. Comment pouvais-je être aussi égoïste ? Comment pouvais-je tourner le dos à Jake alors qu'il était manifestement bouleversé ?

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et il se retourna vers moi. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête désormais et je dus lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Explique moi d'abord ce qui t'arrive Jake.

- Je ne sais pas, » gémit-il.

Je le serrais contre moi et sa bouche chaude enflamma la mienne.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella, ma Bella. Je glissais mes mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle haletait dans ma bouche. Mes doigts défirent rapidement les boutons de son jean et je la sentis trembler.

« Jake, on devrait en parler…

- Plus tard, » soufflais je.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler des loups, pas lorsque Bella était là. Mes doigts glissèrent en elle et elle haleta de nouveau.

_**POV Bella**_

Je me laissais emporter par le désir qui enflammait mes reins. Jacob me poussa contre un tronc d'arbre et je sentis l'écorce rugueuse contre ma peau. Mes cuisses s'écartèrent alors qu'il me soulevait sans effort.

Il était en moi à nouveau.

Autour de moi l'univers explosa. Il n'y avait plus que Jacob.

_**POV Edward**_

Carlisle m'attendait lorsque je revins. Je frémis à la pensée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Alice mais il me rassura.

« Alice va bien.

- Hormis le fait qu'elle est comme un nouveau-né, » complétais-je.

Mon père hocha gravement la tête.

« Jasper pourrait l'aider. »

J'oscillais en comprenant ce qu'il me demandait. Je songeai à Bella puis l'image de son corps enlacé à celui du loup me submergea.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Je sentis le soulagement de Carlisle pourtant il répondit :

« Je peux envoyer Emmett. Il est meilleur pisteur que toi. »

Il avait raison. Mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner et puis…

« Emmett est le plus apte de nous tous à faire face à trois nouveaux nés.

- Deux. » Annonça calmement Bree.

Je me tournais vers elle et je rencontrais ses prunelles d'un pourpre orangé.

« Bree, je ne suis pas sûr que

- Moi je le suis, » répondit-elle.

Ses pensées respiraient le calme et la confiance et pour la première fois je la vis vraiment. Elle était belle. Son visage restait enfantin mais ses formes n'avaient plus rien de l'enfance. Je me forçais à détourner mon regard d'elle.

« Partons. Je pense savoir où se trouve Jasper.

- Moi aussi, » répondit-elle.

_**POV Bree**_

Edward était perdu. A cause de cette Isabella. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter, rien. Edward était mon prince, mon sauveur. Nous étions tous deux éternels et je me sentais liée à lui comme je ne l'avais jamais été à qui que ce soit. Pas plus mes parents que Jorge, mon petit ami qui m'avait laissée seule alors que les vampires s'approchaient de ma gorge pour me déchirer. Ils n'étaient que des lâches, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Edward était différent. Il m'avait sauvé. C'était mon héros.

Devant moi, il s'immobilisa soudain.

« Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, m'asséna-t-il avec dureté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi plus que toute autre tu devrais comprendre que nous ne sommes pas les gentils, ni les princes. Nous sommes maudits Bree, nous n'apportons que le malheur à ceux que nous aimons. »

Je lus toute sa souffrance et je restais émerveillée devant la beauté de son âme.

_**POV Edward, **_

Les yeux agrandis comme seuls en sont capables les vampires, Bree me fixait. Dans ces moments elle me faisait tellement penser à Alice que j'aurais pu sentir mon cœur se fendre si ma malédiction ne l'avait pas fait de glace.

Je jetais un nouveau regard à Bree et je réalisai que ce n'était pas à Alice qu'elle ressemblait. C'était à Bella.

_**POV Bree**_

Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon si beau qu'Edward. Pas plus que j'avais déjà éprouvé un trouble comme celui que je ressentais à présent.

Sans réfléchir, je me pressais contre lui et nous roulâmes sur le sol épineux de la forêt. Je ne sentais rien hormis le souffle délicat d'Edward contre ma bouche. J'écartais les lèvres et le plaisir explosa.

_**POV Edward**_

Les lèvres de Bree étaient aussi glacées que les miennes mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer l'ardeur qui bouillonnait en moi. Ses doigts glacés déchirèrent ma chemise et je sentis sa peau froide contre la mienne. Sans réfléchir je plongeais dans sa chevelure de nuit et inclinait sa gorge pour la parsemer de baisers.

« Continue Edward, » souffla-t-elle.

Ses pensées étaient emplies de rêves d'enfant, d'une enfant qui n'aspirait qu'à grandir et se découvrait femme. Je souris sur sa bouche alors qu'elle nous imaginait couchés dans un lit de fleurs.

Je la soulevais et l'emportais dans mes bras.

_**POV Bree**_

Je me sentais comme une jeune mariée, Edward me portait comme j'avais jadis rêvé que Jorge le fasse au soir de nos noces. Mais ce que je ressentais alors était fade au regard de ce qu'Edward m'inspirait.

_**POV Edward**_

Les baisers de Bree étaient maladroits, si maladroits pour un vampire que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Je la posais dans le lit de fleurs que j'avais lu dans ses pensées et elle me fixa. Ses prunelles flamboyaient du même feu que les miennes. Ce n'était plus la soif qu'elle ressentait et chaque parcelle de mon corps répondait au désir dont elle n'avait pas conscience et dont elle nous enveloppait tous les deux.

Je la débarrassais de l'horrible robe jaune dont Rosalie avait cru bon de l'affubler et ses canines acérées taquinèrent mon torse.

Hors de question !

Je la plaquais au sol alors qu'elle écartait ses jambes de marbre et je laissais mon désir remplacer le reste de mes pensées.

_**POV Bree**_

On m'avait dit que c'était douloureux. Mais je ne ressentais pas la moindre douleur. Au contraire.

C'était comme si je prenais seulement conscience de ce qu'était la vie alors que j'étais morte. La peau froide d'Edward était plus chaude sous mes doigts que les plaques électriques contre lesquelles je m'étais brûlée enfant.

Un cri guttural retentit dans la forêt et je réalisais avec du retard qu'il venait de moi avant de me noyer dans l'étreinte d'Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois je me sentais apaisé. Contre moi Bree bougea légèrement et je ris à ses pensées.

« Une plaque électrique ? »

Ses lèvres m'imposèrent le silence alors qu'elle me faisait basculer sous elle sans effort et je me retrouvais allongé dans le lit de fleurs qui peuplait ses rêves. Sur moi Bree ondula.

_**POV Bella**_

Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle alors que Jacob me reposait au sol, le visage apaisé.

Je rougis à la pensée de ce que nous venions de faire une fois de plus et je déglutis.

« Sam pense que je me suis imposé aujourd'hui, que je lui ai volé la place d'Alpha. » Déclara Jacob d'un ton chargé d'angoisse.

Je mis un moment à réaliser de quoi il parlait et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. A croire que faire l'amour avec Jacob suffisait à me faire oublier le reste. J'ignorai même quelle heure il était et je songeais avec angoisse que Charlie me cherchait sûrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Edward a dit que l'Alpha devait raisonner Seth et j'ai obéi sans réfléchir, ragea Jacob. Et maintenant Sam pense que je lui ai piqué sa place. »

Je songeai à Sam et frémis.

« Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? C'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon ancêtre était le premier Alpha alors… »

Je lus la détresse de Jacob sans qu'il ait besoin de parler plus loin. Il ne voulait pas être ce qu'il était. Comme Edward. Mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je te ramène ? » Soupira Jacob.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer mais je savais que Jacob avait de nouvelles responsabilités auxquelles il devait faire face. Sans répondre je ramassais mon casque et je m'accrochais à lui ainsi que je l'avais toujours fait.


	15. Le nouvel Alpha

_**Coucou à tous. Déjà merci à Holly pour sa review ! Alors Ed/Alice je l'ai fait pour un OS j'aime bien le concept lol. Pour Ed oui il était temps qu'il jette sa gourme mdrrr. Jake est Alpha comme dans les livres parce que ça a toujours été lui le vrai Alpha par le sang ( c'est expliqué dans le chapitre que tu vas lire). Ed a du mal à renoncer à Bella quand à Jake oui il est adorable, je vois que je t'ai convertie au Jacabella mdrrr.**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre plus centré sur Bella, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par ailleurs, attendu que j'ai fini l'écriture de cette fic de mon côté, les mises à jour seront désormais hebdomadaires, donc la suite dès mardi prochain Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14**

**Le nouvel Alpha**

_**POV Edward,**_

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi honteux… J'avais agi comme le dernier des imbéciles, le dernier des hommes. J'avais agi comme Jacob Black. Je jetais un regard à Bree. Ses yeux mordorés brillaient et je sentis comme un coup de poing la violence du désir qui l'animait encore. Ses pensées étaient un mélange de rêves enfantins de prince charmant et de désirs de femme. Je me sentis basculer à nouveau puis me repris. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas mentir à Bree, je ne pouvais pas être avec elle alors que je ne pensais qu'à Bella.

« Bree, je suis désolé. » Lâchais-je misérablement.

Son regard se troubla et je lus sa crainte dans ses pensées. Seulement je ne pouvais rien dire pour la rassurer. Elle avait raison, je considérais ce qui s'était passé comme une erreur.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route. Nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir avant de rejoindre Jasper. »

Je sentis la déception de Bree mais je l'ignorais. Je ne pouvais rien dire qui me rachèterait de ce que j'avais fait.

_**POV Bella**_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison Charlie était furieux.

« Où étais tu ? Je me suis inquiété !

- Mais tu savais que je devais voir Jake, osais je répondre.

- Oui mais il est plus de minuit Bella ! Tu te rends compte, tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler. »

Je ne trouvais rien à dire pour ma défense, Charlie avait raison. J'avais tendance à perdre la notion du temps avec Jacob et ce n'était pas le pire parmi tout ce que sa présence me faisait.

« Je suis désolé Charlie c'est ma faute, nous avons eu une panne et j'ai tenu à réparer. »

L'intervention de Jacob détourna son attention de moi mais hélas il se rendit compte dans le même temps que la moto de Jake était garée dans l'allée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait monter ma fille là-dessus. » Gronda-t-il.

Jacob eut le bon sens de paraitre mal à l'aise et j'intervins.

« Jake est très prudent et tu vois, il a même pensé au casque. »

Les yeux de Charlie passèrent de Jacob à moi puis il soupira.

« Très bien, mais je préférerais que vous utilisiez le pick up à l'avenir.

- Pas de problème Charlie, s'empressa d'accepter Jacob.

- Bon tu veux entrer cinq minutes pour rassurer Billy ? Il a déjà appelé une bonne dizaine de fois. »

J'échangeais un regard avec Jacob. Nous doutions tous deux que Billy soit inquiet, s'il appelait c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt chez les Cullen. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée d'Edward et Jacob se crispa comme s'il avait pu deviner mes pensées.

« Ça ira Charlie, merci, je vais rentrer. »

Je déglutis tandis que Jake se penchait vers moi et déposait un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

« A demain Bella. »

Je balbutiais une réponse, consciente du sourire stupidement ravi qu'affichait Charlie.

()()

Je m'apprêtais à monter, peu désireuse de subir un sermon de Charlie mais je ne fus pas assez rapide.

« C'est vraiment un bon garçon ce Jacob. Lança Charlie dans mon dos. Je suis rassuré de te savoir avec lui plutôt qu'avec ce Cullen. »

Cette fois on croyait rêver ! Jacob me ramenait à minuit ET en moto et Charlie ne disait rien ? Pire il m'encourageait !

« Je vais me coucher, j'ai cours demain. Bonne nuit papa. »

Je gravis deux marches mais Charlie toussota.

« Euh Bella, c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi ou en Jacob mais tu, enfin vous »

J'attendis et Charlie finit par cracher le morceau.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas brûler les étapes. »

Cette fois je rougis violemment et marmonnai un mensonge. Ce dernier parut suffire à Charlie car il me laissait enfin monter.

A peine arrivée dans ma chambre, je songeai à Jacob. Et à Edward. Et à Alice. ALICE ! Emportée par les heures passées avec Jake j'avais oublié mon amie ! Je ne m'en sentis que plus coupable et tendit la main vers mon téléphone. Là j'hésitais. Je me voyais mal appeler Edward mais il était tard pour téléphoner aux Cullen même si je savais qu'ils ne dormaient jamais. Finalement, je composais le numéro d'Alice et la voix cristalline de mon amie se déversa dans mon oreille. J'étais sur son répondeur. Et zut !

Mes doigts composèrent d'eux même le numéro d'Edward et j'entendis les sonneries s'égrener, le cœur battant.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella.

Je regardais le nom clignoter sans pouvoir me résoudre à lui répondre.

« Et bien répond » S'agaça Bree.

Je soufflais machinalement dans un réflexe faussement humain et je pris la communication.

« _Edward ?_ »

L'entendre maintenant après ce que je venais de faire c'était comme, comme un rappel de mon indignité, c'était…

« _Edward ?_

- Oui Bella. »

J'entendis son soupir soulagé et je me demandais ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Que je lui en voulais ? Que je ne l'aimais plus ?

« _Edward, je , Ja, on m'a dit qu'Alice, qu'elle…_ »

Bien sûr, le clébard s'était chargé de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Elle est revenue oui. »

Un silence et je l'entendis s'étrangler.

_**POV Bella**_

Alice était revenue. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur mes joues et je m'avisais qu'Edward était toujours de l'autre côté. Je frémis au souvenir de sa solitude un peu plus tôt et je repris.

« Esmé doit être folle de joie. »

Dans le genre banal et nul…

« _Nous le sommes tous Bella._

- Edward, je

- _Je vais devoir te laisser Bella, je suis parti chercher Jasper. Si tu veux des nouvelles d'Alice appelle mon père, je sais que tu ne le dérangeras pas. Fais attention à toi Bella, à bientôt_ »

Clic.

Je restais stupidement avec le téléphone dans mes mains. Il avait raccroché. Bien sûr à quoi d'autre aurais-je pu m'attendre ?

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais envie de rebrousser chemin, de serrer Bella dans mes bras et de la reprendre à ce stupide chien. Mais je ne pouvais être aussi égoïste, je ne pouvais pas lui arracher son bonheur.

La main de Bree se referma sur la mienne et ses pensées remplies d'inquiétude me submergèrent.

« On se remet en route.

- Tu fais le bon choix Edward, tu le sais. » Me répondit Bree.

J'évitais de répondre et je bondis dans les arbres. Jasper avait des jours d'avance sur nous.

_**POV Jacob**_

Ils étaient tous chez Billy. Ils m'attendaient.

Billy avança son fauteuil dans ma direction et je croisais son regard.

« Tu as pris une décision ce matin Jacob. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, tu dois assumer les responsabilités qui sont les tiennes et que tu as revendiquées. »

Je réprimais un grondement. Je n'avais rien voulu du tout ! Je n'avais même pas encore compris ce qui s'était réellement passé !

« Je ne veux pas être Alpha. »

Mon père me fixa et je crus voir de la déception dans son regard.

« Il est trop tard pour refuser Jacob, pas après la façon dont tu t'es imposé.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Sam est l'Alpha, pas moi.

- Sam n'était Alpha que parce que le vrai chef de la meute avait repoussé le pouvoir qui coule dans son sang. Tu es le vrai chef Jacob, comme l'ont été ton grand père et ton arrière-grand-père et tous tes ancêtres avant toi. »

Bordel ! Comme si ça suffisait déjà pas d'être un loup il fallait en plus que je décide pour les autres ?

« C'est à toi de faire en sorte que le traité soit respecté maintenant, à toi de guider des frères de meute.

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est dans ton sang. Seth l'a perçu et t'a obéi.

- Seth n'est qu'un enfant !

- Un loup, rétorqua Billy. Même plus qu'un loup. »

J'en avais assez, je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Je sentis mes pattes s'allonger et je détalais le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt.

« _Que devons-nous faire Jacob ?_ »

Sam. Et il n'était pas content si j'en croyais l'amertume qui suait de toutes ses pensées.

_« Je n'ai pas à être content ou pas Jacob, je te souhaite juste bon courage._

_- Hé Jacob, on fait quoi ?_ »

Embry cette fois. Le pire c'était que cet imbécile semblait trouver ça amusant.

« _Hééééé ! _»

Marre, j'en avais marre !

« _Allez patrouiller et fichez moi la paix._

_- Il arrête pas de penser à Bella, rigola Paul._

_- LAISSEZ MOI !_ »

Je n'eus conscience de la puissance de mon ordre qu'en entendant Paul gémir. J'avais employé la voix de l'Alpha.

« _Désolé, allez patrouiller maintenant. _»

Je repris mon corps d'humain. Mon vrai corps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Et à ce que ça risquait de compliquer dans ma relation avec Bella.

_**POV Bella**_

J'avalais rapidement mes céréales et me précipitais vers la porte dans l'espoir d'éviter Charlie.

« Déjà ? Depuis quand les cours commencent si tôt ? »

Et zut…

J'adressais mon expression la plus innocente à Charlie.

« Je vais passer voir Alice avant, elle est malade.

- Si tôt ? Enfin Bella il n'est que sept heures ! »

Au temps pour moi…

« Euh oui mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé alors… »

Mon mensonge devait se lire sur mon visage parce que Charlie me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« C'est bien Alice que tu vas voir n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est cet Edward ce ne serait pas bien du tout vis-à-vis de Jacob. »

Quand je pense que je me plaignais quand Charlie détestait mon petit copain…

« Jacob est au courant et il n'y trouve rien à redire. »

Après tout j'étais certaine que Jake comprendrait que j'ai besoin de voir Alice.

« Mmmm. »

Charlie n'était pas convaincu mais je m'en moquais, je ramassais mon sac.

« A ce soir, je rentre tôt, promis. »

()()

Jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveuse qu'en sonnant à la porte des Cullen ce matin-là.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Zut, de toutes les personnes qui vivaient ici il avait fallu que ce soit Rosalie qui vienne m'ouvrir.

« Euh, en fait. »

Rien à faire, je me retrouvais toujours à bredouiller devant sa splendeur.

« Si tu viens pour Edward c'est trop tard, il est parti hier avec Bree pour chercher Jasper. »

Sonnée, j'entendis à peine la fin de la phrase de Rosalie. Edward était parti avec Bree. Je me souvins soudain des paroles de Jake, « la nouvelle copine d'Edward »… Non ! Edward ne pouvait pas… Brusquement notre rupture prit un sens différent. Et si en fait Edward avait compté sur le fait que Jacob me séduise ? Et s'il était tombé amoureux de Bree dès leur rencontre ? Une sorte de, ce truc-là entre Sam et Emily mais à la sauce vampire ?

« Tu comptes prendre racine ? »

Je rougis alors que Rosalie me jetait un regard hostile.

« Je, non en fait, je voulais voir Alice, » coassais je laborieusement.

Rosalie me toisa.

« C'est pas le moment, tu devrais partir et ne plus revenir. Retourne donc te rouler dans la boue avec tes amis les chiens. On ne veut pas de puces ici. Tu comprends, elles risqueraient de nous voler notre sang. Susurra Rosalie en découvrant ses dents blanches et acérées.

- Ca suffit Rose ! » Tonna brusquement Carlisle.

La blonde me lança un regard haineux auquel je ne réagis pas. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Rosalie me détestait à ce point. Au contraire après mon voyage en Italie j'avais cru que, que nous pourrions peut être devenir amies, un jour, dans très longtemps.

« Entre Bella, » me déclara Carlisle avec sa politesse habituelle.

Je déglutis et pénétrais dans la maison. Rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite pourtant il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis…

« Je vois qu'Edward t'a mise au courant, il a bien fait. »

Je rougis.

« En fait ce n'est pas Edward… »

Carlisle ne varia pas d'expression pourtant j'eus l'impression que je le décevais.

« Oui c'est vrai, Jacob. Alice lui doit beaucoup ainsi qu'à Seth, NOUS lui devons beaucoup. »

Un élan de fierté me fit frissonner et je me repris.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Carlisle posa son regard empreint de bonté sur moi.

« Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances. Elle est comme un nouveau-né, peut-être même pire car elle semble avoir oublié qui elle est. »

La voix admirable de Carlisle se fêla et je le fixais. C'était comme si un virtuose faisait une fausse note en plein récital, comme si.

« Alice ne reconnait aucun de nous, » déclara Emmett dans mon dos.

Je frissonnais. Me détestait il aussi à l'instar de Rosalie ?

« Sauf Bella, lança Rosalie avec amertume. Depuis qu'elle est revenue c'est le seul prénom qu'elle a prononcé. »

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, choquée. Pourquoi Alice se souviendrait de moi alors qu'elle avait oublié tout le reste ?

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui arrive, soupira Carlisle. C'est une situation inédite et je n'ai jamais lu aucun texte s'y rapportant ou même y faisant allusion. J'ignorais même qu'il est possible de créer un hybride… Enfin, Rosalie a dit vrai, ton prénom est le seul qu'Alice ait reconnu.

- Mais, qui vous dit qu'elle parlait de moi ? Peut-être a-t-elle connu une autre Bella ?

- Les circonstances ne laissent aucun doute, » s'esclaffa Rosalie.

Carlisle lui lança un regard d'avertissement et je frémis.

« Quelles circonstances ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, intervint Carlisle.

- Pourquoi lui cacher ? Elle finira bien par l'apprendre, » déclara Rosalie.

Cette fois je commençais à avoir vraiment peur, que s'était-il passé ?

« Pas maintenant et pas par toi, répondit Carlisle.

- Je crois vraiment qu'elle a le droit de savoir, après tout elle a son toutou non ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de Carlisle, Rosalie me fixa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle a hurlé ton prénom lorsqu'Edward s'est rué sur Bree pour l'embrasser.

- Rose ! » S'insurgea Esmé.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais les jambes coupées. C'était pire que ce que je redoutais, pire que le reste, pire que…

« Bella ? »

Je me forçais à regarder Carlisle et je sentis des larmes brouiller ma vue. Non je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas…

« Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire ça, gronda Esmé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Rosalie. Après tout c'est elle qui s'est vautrée dans les bois avec son cabot alors qu'Edward voulait l'épouser. »

J'eus la respiration bloquée sous l'effet du choc. Rosalie avait raison. Je n'avais aucun droit d'en vouloir à Edward. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Je repoussais la main fraiche de Carlisle et me redressais.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu en as assez fait non ? » Répondit Rosalie.

Je frémis sous l'effet de la rebuffade. Rosalie me détestait lorsque j'étais avec Edward mais maintenant c'était comme si elle m'en voulait de ne plus être avec lui. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

« Je parlais d'Alice, » murmurais je.

Esmé et Carlisle échangèrent un regard et je sentis qu'ils pensaient à quelque chose.

« En fait, commença Carlisle avant de s'interrompre.

- Quoi ? Si vous avez une idée dites le moi. »

Carlisle se décida à poursuivre.

« Nous avons envoyé Edward chercher Jasper dans l'espoir qu'en le voyant Alice retrouve ses souvenirs, mais puisque tu es là, peut être… »

Bien sûr ! Si Alice se souvenait de mon prénom, peut être que le fait de me voir stimulerait ses souvenirs.

« Où est-elle ?

- Bella, ce n'est plus l'Alice que tu as connue, elle est un nouveau-né et en tant que telle, elle peut être dangereuse. »

J'avalais ma salive. Il avait raison mais comment pourrais-je partir sans aider mon amie alors qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver ?

« Où est elle ? » M'entendis je répondre.

Les Cullen se consultèrent du regard et Emmett s'avança.

« Je veillerais sur Bella. »

Magnifique ! Une raison de plus de me détester pour Rosalie.

()()

Je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul à la vue d'Alice. Ses yeux étaient si rouges que même le noir de ses pupilles avait disparu.

« Reste à côté de moi, » m'intima Emmett.

Aucun risque pour que je bouge.

« Parle lui, m'intima Carlisle.

- Alice ? C'est moi Bella, je suis, je suis contente de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Débitais je bêtement.

- Super… » Commenta Rosalie.

J'avalais ma salive tandis qu'Alice se tournait vers moi.

« Bella, » coassa-t-elle.

J'entendis le grincement de dents de Rosalie mais Carlisle lui intima le silence d'un geste.

Les yeux dans ceux de mon amie je flanchais et m'avançais vers elle, brusquement submergée par la reconnaissance de la voir vivante enfin je me comprends.

« Oh Alice, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Bella… » Répéta Alice.

J'avançais encore tandis que les autres nous observaient, semblables à des statues de marbre.

« Alice je suis tellement désolée, tellement.

- Toi et Jacob. » Siffla Alice.

Ses bras glacials m'étreignirent.

« Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour toi avec lui. Aucun avenir. » Répéta Alice.

Un feulement lui échappa et je vis sa bouche s'incliner vers ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux et me sentis soudain projetée en arrière. J'atterris sans douceur contre le mur tandis qu'Emmett maintenait Alice.

« Esmé ! » Cria Carlisle.

Mon corps douloureux fut saisi par les mains aimantes d'Esmé et je perdis conscience tandis qu'elle m'entrainait.

_**POV Jacob**_

J'étais presque calmé. A cette heure je pouvais me transformer sans craindre une nouvelle intrusion de mes frères de meute. J'étais assez loin de la réserve pour n'entendre que le bourdonnement sans sens de leurs pensées.

« _JACOB ! TU DOIS VENIR C'EST BELLA ! _»

Seth…

Mes pattes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et je répondis sans réserve à son appel, je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas résister à l'envie de voir Alice.

« _Jacob ? Que doit on faire ?_ »

Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à avoir entendu le cri de Seth.

« _On se retrouve chez les Cullen_ » grondais je.

S'ils avaient fait du mal à Bella, ils le paieraient.

« _Jacob,_ » couina Seth.

_**POV Bella**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans le canapé des Cullen et Carlisle me tendait un verre d'eau.

« Tiens ça te fera du bien. »

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je pris le verre et Esmé posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Tu n'as rien de mal Bella, annonça Carlisle. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te demander ça, si Alice t'avait blessée ou si tu t'étais cassé quelque chose lorsqu'Emmett t'a écartée, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. »

Emmett. Ainsi c'était lui qui m'avait protégée. Je lui adressais un regard reconnaissant et il agita la main d'un air désinvolte.

« Désolé Bella, je serais plus doux la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, » déclara gravement Carlisle.

Je reposais mon verre, furieuse qu'ils décident tous à ma place.

« Je ne m'approcherais plus autant ! Mais elle m'a reconnue, ça a marché non ? » M'exclamais je en évitant de penser à ce qu'Alice avait dit ainsi qu'au fait qu'en plus du reste j'avais sûrement perdu son amitié.

Carlisle me regarda avec gravité.

« Oui Bella ça a marché.

- Alors on doit réessayer ! »

Je tentais de me relever mais une vive douleur m'inonda le bas du dos. J'allais avoir un bleu, encore une chance que je n'ai rien de cassé.

L'irruption de Seth mit fin aux protestations de Carlisle.

« Je suis désolé, » balbutia t'il.

Carlisle se redressa tandis que Seth roulait des yeux vers moi.

« C'est l'Alpha j'étais obligé de lui dire… »

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis qu'Emmett nous regardait avec incompréhension. Je me tournais vers Seth.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ils sont en route…

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer Bella ? Ou toi Seth ? Intervint Carlisle. Qui est en route ?

- Jacob. Et les Quileutes. Ils croient que vous m'avez fait du mal.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Seth.

- Décidément un chien reste un chien, commenta Rosalie. Celui là ne fait pas exception, il a tout répété à son maitre. »

Personne, pas même moi ne songea à reprendre Rosalie. Jacob était en route et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il venait pour en découdre…


	16. Décision

_**Salut à tous, déjà merci à Holly et à Oliveronica Cullen Massen pour leurs reviews **_

_**Holly : Surtout cache ta joie mdrrr. Charlie n'a jamais vécu avec Bella avant, il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Jake est mal parti oui, quand à Rose elle me fait rire parce qu'elle n'aime pas Bella (enfin à la base pasque dans le bouquin ça s'arrange) Alice n'a jamais dit que Ed et Bella allaient se remettre ensemble….**_

_**Oliveronica : Tu penses que Bree n'est pas sincère ?**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 15**

**Décision**

_**POV Edward,**_

Le bourdonnement des pensées de Bree ne cessait de me chatouiller et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'elle se trompait sur moi. Une nouvelle pensée où elle me voyait nimbé de lumière et empreinte de ravissement me fit m'arrêter et je me retournai vers elle. Nous devions parler, ça devenait urgent.

« Tu te trompes Bree. Notre nature, ma nature, n'est pas comme tu te l'imagines. »

Je sentis sa confusion et poursuivis.

« Nous sommes des monstres Bree, nous n'avons plus d'âme, la seule chose qui nous différencie de ceux qui te font tellement peur c'est notre vœu de ne pas tuer d'humains pour nous nourrir. »

Les yeux de Bree se posèrent sur moi.

« C'est toi qui fait erreur Edward. Tu es bon, tu recherches à défendre les plus faibles. Comme lorsque tu voulais t'engager dans l'armée pour défendre les peuples. »

Je reculai, paniqué à l'idée de voir mes secrets étalés ainsi sans la moindre pudeur.

« Mais tu as abandonné pour l'amour de ta mère, Elizabeth et elle a été ton guide et ton père jusqu'à sa mort. Après tu as connu Carlisle et tu t'es servi de ton aptitude pour faire ce que tu pensais juste. Aucune créature sans âme ne ferait ça.

- Tu oublies les hommes que j'ai tués, répondis-je. Ceux que j'ai saignés à blanc. »

J'étais volontairement rude dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne mais Bree secoua ses boucles sombres.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait par manque d'âme mais pour trouver un sens à ta soif. »

Mais qu'est ce qui clochait dans ce vampire ?

« Et tu as arrêté, comme tu as refusé la compagne qui ne te convenait pas. Parce que tu savais que sa personne, ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas ce que tu attendais. Expliqua maladroitement Bree. Tu t'es gardé pour celle qui serait faite pour toi. Ton âme sœur. Or si tu as une âme sœur que tu as cherchée comment pourrais-tu ne pas avoir d'âme toi-même ? »

Je restais foudroyé par l'assurance de cette gamine, j'avais beau avoir presque cent ans de plus qu'elle Bree avait exprimé en quelques phrases simples la vérité que j'avais toujours voulu trouver. Ce que j'avais ressenti face à Bella. Le fait de me retrouver face à mon double, à celle qui compléterait ma solitude et y mettrait un terme.

Les lèvres de Bree se retroussèrent et elle me fixa.

« Isabella n'est qu'une étape. Elle ne sera jamais ton âme sœur parce qu'elle est incapable d'aimer une seule personne à la fois. Alors que toi c'est ce que tu attends. Un amour unique, sincère et inconditionnel. Comme celui qu'avait ta mère pour toi et ce que tu as attendu vainement de ton père. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment faisait-elle pour lire ainsi en moi ? Pour connaitre non seulement mes secrets mais aussi pour savoir ce que je désirais depuis toujours ? Cependant, elle se trompait sur Bella.

« Bree, Bella est

- Amoureuse de toi et de Jacob. Me coupa-t-elle. Au fond de toi tu l'as toujours su, je le sais, je le vois, même si tu refuses de te l'avouer. Tu aimes Bella mais tu souffres de savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais été entièrement à toi. Parce qu'il y avait Jacob, il y a toujours eu Jacob après que vous vous soyez retrouvés. C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas la transformer. Parce qu'au fond de toi tu sais qu'elle n'est pas la compagne de l'éternité que tu attends. »

Je restais sans rien dire et Bree me jeta un regard.

« Allons-y, nous devons trouver Jasper. »

Je la suivis sans un mot alors que ce qu'elle m'avait dit trouvait une curieuse résonnance en moi. Se pouvait-il que malgré mon amour pour Bella elle ne soit pas pour moi ? Que les embuches qui s'étaient dressées sur notre chemin n'avaient été là que pour m'en faire prendre conscience ? Je lui avais demandé de m'épouser avant de la transformer, pour moi c'était une marque d'engagement. Mais n'avais-je pas plutôt besoin d'une preuve de son amour ? D'être certain d'être le seul avant d'engager mon éternité à ses côtés ? Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas été surpris lorsqu'elle n'avait rien répondu à ma demande ? Pourquoi l'avais-je encouragé à voir Jacob tout en sachant ce qui risquait de se produire ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais conscience d'un problème comme le prétendait Bree ?

Toutes ces questions me harcelaient et je fus reconnaissant à Bree de me précéder de trop loin pour que je puisse percevoir ses pensées.

_**POV Jacob,**_

Cette fois je jurais d'en finir avec ces suceurs de sang, j'allais mettre un terme à l'existence des Cullen dans cette ville. Derrière moi j'entendais le galop de Quil, Embry et les autres. Seul Sam avait encore des réticences, je les entendais, Sam s'inquiétait pour Seth, il s'inquiétait pour le traité. Mais Sam avait refusé de reprendre sa place d'Alpha et puisqu'il en était ainsi, je n'hésiterais pas à lui imposer ma voix comme il me l'avait fait jadis.

« _Jacob !_ » S'exclama Sam.

Si je n'avais pas été si en colère peut être que sa déception quant à l'utilisation que je m'apprêtais à faire de ma voix d'Alpha m'aurait touché mais Bella était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

_**POV Bella**_

Rosalie retroussa ses crocs et me saisit par le bras.

« Nous allons mourir par ta faute ! Comme Alice ! Tu aurais du rester parmi tes chiens Bella Swan. »

Je frémis devant la haine qu'elle irradiait et vit ses prunelles s'obscurcirent.

« ROSALIE NON ! » Ordonna Carlisle d'un ton ferme.

Rosalie chuinta, son magnifique visage déformé par la rage. Je vis ses dents se pencher sur ma gorge et je fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie était sur le sol, un loup sur elle.

« Seth, » gronda Emmett.

Je regardais cette catastrophe dont j'étais responsable et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Par ma faute la famille d'Esmé et Carlisle était en train de se détruire, par ma faute l'équilibre précaire que Seth tentait de trouver entre son ancienne et sa nouvelle nature menaçait de s'effondrer. Par ma faute Alice se trouvait enfermée dans une pièce à l'abri des regards et avait oublié sa vie. Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Ne vous battez plus. Soufflais je. Rosalie a raison. »

Seth se redressa tandis qu'Emmett le fixait, prêt à mordre.

« Je vais partir, je vais rejoindre Jacob. M'entendis je dire. Je ne reviendrais plus, je n'appellerais plus. Ce sera comme si nous nous étions jamais rencontrés. »

Sur ces mots, je sortis sans attendre que Carlisle, fidèle à son grand cœur, ne dise une chose qui pourrait me faire flancher.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella courut vers moi, le visage crispé de douleur.

« JACOB NON ! Arrête, arrête ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le protège encore ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point d'en finir avec les sangsues elle se mette en travers de ma route ?

« _Ecoute la Jacob, je t'en supplie écoute la… Edward n'est pas là, il n'est pas là_. »

Seth.

Derrière moi je sentis mes frères de meute hésiter tandis que Bella serrait mon cou de loup de toutes ses forces.

« Jacob, s'il te plait. Dis leur de partir, dis leur de ne pas leur faire de mal, ce n'était pas leur faute, c'est la mienne ! »

Au prix d'un violent effort sur moi-même je me forçais à ne pas bouger.

« _On y va ?_ » Demanda Embry, impatient d'en découdre avec Emmett.

Je le forçais à museler son enthousiasme et reprit forme humaine.

Contre moi je sentis le corps chaud de Bella et je l'enlaçais.

« Tu n'as rien ?

- Jake, ils ne m'ont rien fait, rien fait, Emmett a tenté de me protéger parce que j'ai été maladroite et imprudente et… »

Derrière Bella, Carlisle avança vers moi, les paumes ouvertes.

« Jacob nous sommes désolés, nous ne voulons pas la guerre, aucun d'entre nous ne veut la guerre. Nous avons un traité avec les tiens et nous n'aspirons qu'à le respecter et à vivre en paix. Déclara Carlisle d'une voix apaisante.

- Je t'en prie Jake, écoute le, » chuchota Bella à mon oreille.

J'avais plutôt envie d'en faire de la bouillie mais je devais admettre que j'avais toujours eu du respect pour Carlisle malgré le fait qu'il soit une sangsue. Je me forçais à me calmer.

« Seth m'a averti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête d'un air honteux mais j'étais trop en colère pour me soucier des problèmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer avec les Cullen. Après tout Seth était l'un des nôtres avant tout.

« Seth a eu peur comme nous tous, seulement, sa double nature…

- La nature que vous lui avez imposée ! »

Carlisle baissa la tête.

« Si je l'ai fait ce n'était que dans le but de lui sauver la vie Jacob. Tu le sais.

- Je le sais, » admis je de mauvaise grâce, le bras toujours autour de Bella.

Carlisle expliqua.

« Comme tu le sais, Alice n'est plus elle-même, nous espérions que voir Bella raviverait sa mémoire, seulement Alice a été plus rapide que nous et Emmett a été obligé d'écarter Bella. C'est ce que Seth a vu. »

La colère monta à nouveau en moi devant ses explications.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir de Bella pour sauver cette, cette… »

La brusque tension du corps de Bella contre le mien m'empêcha de poursuivre.

« Cela n'arrivera plus, déclara t'elle d'une voix blanche. Quand à ce qui s'est produit ce matin Carlisle et sa famille n'y sont pour rien. C'était ma faute. »

Je regardais Bella, interdit par le sérieux et la tristesse de sa voix.

« Je ne te causerais plus de soucis Jacob, ni à toi, ni au Cullen. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.

- Tu n'es pas obligée Bella, intervint Carlisle. Tu es un membre de notre famille tu le sais.

- Je sais et c'est pour cela que je ne reviendrais plus. Parce que j'aime trop cette famille pour la voir se déchirer à cause de moi. »

Sonné j'entendis les sanglots dans la voix de Bella et elle se tourna vers moi.

« Jacob, tu veux bien conduire s'il te plait ? »

Je croisais le regard triomphant de la blonde Rosalie et je compris soudain ce que les paroles de Bella signifiaient. Plus de Cullen, plus d'Edward. Elle avait choisi.

Elle M'avait choisi.

_**POV Edward, **_

Jasper était là où j'avais toujours su pouvoir le trouver. Dans la grange où il avait scellé son destin quelques années plus tôt et que j'avais reconnue grâce aux visions d'Alice.

Il bondit sur ses pieds en position d'attaque lorsque nous entrâmes.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je ne reviendrais pas ! »

La violence de ses sentiments me fit vaciller et pendant une seconde le désespoir me clou sur place, j'avais envie d'en finir, envie de disparaitre.

La voix de Bree m'arracha aux idées noires de Jasper.

« Tu dois revenir Jasper. Peter et les autres sont partis depuis longtemps. Maria est morte et Alice a besoin de toi. »

Mauvaise idée… Je me plaçais entre Jasper et Bree au moment précis où il s'apprêtait à lui donner la mort.

« Bree ne ment pas, Alice a besoin de toi.

- ALICE EST MORTE ! »

La peine de Jasper pénétra jusque dans ma chair froide et je reculais sous le choc. Il m'en voulait, il me jugeait responsable de la disparition d'Alice. Mon abattement ne connut plus de limites mais une fois encore Bree intervint.

Sans hésiter, elle posa sa main sur celle de Jasper.

« Cet endroit est trop plein de souffrance, la tienne et la leur. Ils ne te punissent pas pour les avoir tués. Et Edward n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Alice.

- NE ME PARLEZ PAS D'ALICE ! »

La douleur me cloua sur place et je me demandai comment Bree pouvait résister à ça.

« Seth lui a donné son sang. Elle est en vie. Elle t'attend. »

L'espoir s'empara de moi et je repris assez de forces pour m'adresser à Jasper.

« Elle dit vrai, Alice est revenue. Elle est comme un nouveau né, elle a perdu ses souvenirs mais elle est là et elle a besoin de toi.

- Mais si elle a perdu ses souvenirs alors elle m'a oublié… »

Le désespoir me saisit aussi vite que l'espoir un peu plus tôt et je me sentis abattu, terrorisé.

« Alice est ton âme sœur, elle t'a trouvé la première fois, c'est à toi d'aller la chercher maintenant. » Déclara Bree.

Brusquement la tempête s'apaisa et Jasper reprit le contrôle sur lui-même.

« Merci d'être venu Edward. »

Il n'était que reconnaissance mais je ne méritais pas cette dernière. Sans Bree, j'aurais été submergé par les émotions de Jasper.

Alors que je songeais à cela, Bree s'effondra brusquement et j'entendis ses pensées désordonnées. Elle avait soif, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des jours pour ne pas voler d'âmes et lutter face à Jasper, puiser dans son âme pour l'aider l'avait affaiblie plus que de raison. Je me reprochai ma négligence et me ruai vers elle.

« Bree… »

Je souris alors qu'elle tentait de former l'image d'un prince charmant tandis que Jasper filait hors de la grange.

« Tu dois le ramener, s'insurgea Bree. Si tu ne le ramènes pas tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.

- Si tu meurs non plus. »

Je vis un champ de fleurs, le calme puis Jasper revint.

« Tiens ! » Jeta t'il à Bree en lui lançant un lapin.

Je sentis sa gorge s'assécher presque comme si c'était la mienne et son désir.

« Ses frères l'attendent… »

Jasper me regarda avec ébahissement et j'expliquai.

« Elle parle du lapin… Pour Bree toutes les créatures vivantes ont une âme ce qui lui pose problème pour se nourrir. »

Jasper s'adoucit et prit la main de Bree, pendant une seconde je sentis un bien être total m'envahir puis réalisai qu'il ne m'était pas destiné. C'était Bree que Jasper aidait ainsi.

_**POV Bree**_

Le lapin ne m'en voudra pas, il veut m'aider, il a envie de le faire. Il me trouve gentille.

Comment peut il penser ça alors que je m'apprête à le tuer ?

Il a des tas de frères et de sœurs, il ne manquera à personne.

Le sang coule dans ma gorge et j'oublie le reste.

_**POV Edward**_

Jasper se tourna vers moi et un sourire de gamin se forma sur ses lèvres.

« C'est la première fois que j'influence un lapin au point de lui faire changer son point de vue sur le monde. »

Je ne comprenais pas…

Jasper me désigna Bree qui se nourrissait à présent sans réserve et je me tournai vers mon frère.

« Tu penses pouvoir le faire encore ?

- Oui mais… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus et je me ruais dehors, la soif de Bree était telle qu'il faudrait plus d'un lapin pour en venir à bout.

()()

Apaisement. Bree n'était qu'apaisement.

Je jetais un œil à la carcasse du cerf qui lui avait servi de repas tandis que ses pensées m'effleuraient. Elle n'était que reconnaissance.

« C'est surtout Jasper qui t'a aidée tu sais. »

Je réalisai alors avec un choc que Jasper n'existait pas pour elle, ou plutôt si, il existait mais il était comme, comme une bougie. L'image se forma dans mon esprit puis je me vis à travers ses pensées.

Ma peau brillait au soleil et ses sens aiguisés me rendaient magnifique. Dans son esprit j'étais le seul à exister, le seul à la comprendre.

« Bree, » grognais je gentiment.

Je m'arrêtais.

Pour elle j'étais son prince. Et elle m'appartenait entièrement.

Jasper sursauta alors que Bree traversait l'espace qui nous séparait et la fièvre qui l'animait se propagea à mon âme. Je la voulais. Je la désirais. Je goutais le sang du cerf sur ses lèvres et trouvais brusquement que jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon.

()()

Jasper attendait dehors lorsque nous le rejoignirent et je lus sa confusion.

« Et Bella ? »

Bella….

Je fermais les yeux alors que les pensées du cabot me revenaient en mémoire.

« Bella est avec Jacob maintenant. »

Jasper écarquilla les yeux dans une parfaite imitation de l'étonnement humain.

« Et toi et Bree ?

- Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je.

Et c'était vrai. Tout comme il était vrai que si Bree était devenue l'indispensable tentation de mon existence Bella en était quant à elle la douloureuse fascination.

Entre la vampire faite pour moi et l'humaine inconstante je n'étais qu'hésitation.

Alors que j'avais cette révélation je songeai brusquement que je n'avais sans plus le choix. Bella avait choisi pour nous et je commençai à penser qu'elle avait peut être fait le meilleur choix pour tous les deux.

_**POV Bella**_

Jacob me déposa devant le lycée sous les regards à la fois envieux et curieux de mes camarades et je regrettais brusquement de lui avoir assuré me sentir assez bien pour aller en cours.

« On peut encore faire demi-tour si tu veux. »

C'était tentant mais j'avais besoin de temps pour mettre en place mes idées après ce qui s'était produit ce matin et les décisions que j'avais prises.

« Ça ira. » Assurais je à Jake sans le penser tout à fait, après tout je venais de renoncer à ma seconde famille d'un claquement de doigts et

La bouche de Jacob s'écrasa sur la mienne et j'oubliais tout. Sa main remonta sous mon chemisier et je sentis sa paume chaude contre la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge.

Comment réussissait-il à me faire un tel effet ?

Alors que je me posais encore la question, Jacob s'écarta, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Je viens te chercher ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas une question et je lui assénais un coup poing léger dans le ventre.

« Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi Jacob Black. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il rit.

« Je viendrai quand même. »

Je souriais encore lorsqu'il disparut au volant de mon pick up après un dernier baiser. Lorsqu'il fit hors de vue je me tournais vers le lycée et me résignais à rejoindre le groupe formé par Jess et les autres qui cancanaient dans ma direction…


	17. Imprégné

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Holly et Oliveronica pour leur reviews !**_

_**Holly : Ai-je dit qu'on aurait pas de Ed/Bella ( ou qu'on en aurait ? mdrrr) Pour Elizabeth pas de ma faute si c'est le prénom de la mère de Ed. Bree n'aime pas sa rivale mdrrr. Et euh Jacob est effectivement à poil donc du coup oui il n'est pas pudique ( j'avais oublié ce détail mdrrr)Pour Bree Tanner oui oui je m'en suis inspirée mais j'ai développé le perso qui meurt à la base dans le bouquin**_

_**Oliveronica :erf dans mes fics ça se dégrade toujours ahem**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un petit bond dans le temps, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 16**

**Imprégné**

_**POV Bella,**_

Le temps avait filé à toute vitesse et je me retrouvais presque sans comprendre diplômée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie qui se rengorgeait, fier comme un paon, tandis que Jacob serrait ma main à la briser.

« Doucement, grognais-je.

- C'est juste que je te trouve très appétissante dans cette tenue. » Murmura Jacob.

Je souris mais mon cœur se serra à ce choix de mots.

Appétissante.

Bien sûr je savais ce que Jake voulait dire par là, comme j'avais une vague idée de ce qui se produirait une fois que nous nous serions débarrassé de Charlie et Renée mais je ne pouvais pas oublier que l'obtention de mon diplôme aurait du sonner le jour de ma transformation en vampire. Du moins, si j'avais accepté la proposition de mariage d'Edward.

Edward…

J'avais tenu ma promesse et je ne m'étais pas approché des Cullen depuis le jour fatal où Alice avait failli me tuer et où j'avais compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Du reste, on ne les voyait plus guère à Forks ou au lycée. Carlisle continuait son travail à l'hôpital bien sûr mais les autres restaient sans cesse enfermés dans leur maison. Quelques rumeurs prétendaient qu'Alice était malade et que son affection s'était propagée à Emmet et Rosalie.

J'avais entrevu de temps à autres cette dernière mais ne lui avais pas parlé, je savais les sentiments qu'elle me portait. Quand à Edward… Je ne l'avais aperçu qu'une fois dans les bois, accompagné par cette Bree qui le suivait désormais partout.

« Et ensuite nous irons à la Push pour fêter le diplôme de Bella. Termina Jacob.

- La réserve ? » Grimaça Renée avant de se reprendre.

Charlie lui lança un regard agacé et je la pris par le bras. Je n'avais pas envie que mes parents se lancent dans une dispute. Pas aujourd'hui.

Là j'entrainais Renée.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Ma mère me regarda d'un air gêné.

« Rien, c'est juste que…

-QUE ? » Demandais je, nerveuse.

Avec Renée on ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre, quelquefois j'avais l'impression que de nous deux, c'était moi la mère. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je me demandais juste ce qu'était devenu ce charmant garçon que tu voyais avant. »

Mon cœur se serra et je me forçai à répondre d'un ton détaché.

« Tu n'aimes pas Jacob ?

- Si, répondit Renée d'une voix qui manquait de conviction. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vue avec cet Edward, j'ai pensé que tu avais trouvé, ce que Phil et moi nous avons. Et puis…

- Et puis ? Demandais-je, hérissée par sa réaction.

- Oh ne te mets en colère Isabella, c'est que, c'est que tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer ta vie à la Push avec ce, ce Quileute ? »

Je suffoquais. Comment osait elle mépriser Jacob ainsi et

« C'est pas qu'il n'est pas gentil mais les Quileutes quittent rarement les leurs et j'ai du mal à croire que tu es prête à passer ta vie dans ce trou perdu.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Renée. JE ne suis pas comme toi. »

Après ça je me détournai, j'en avais assez entendu.

Sans tenir compte de la réaction de Renée, je rejoignis Jacob.

« Elle ne m'aime pas. Observa mon loup.

- Si, elle a juste peur que je reste ici, répondis-je sans conviction.

- Moi j'en serais ravi, toussota Charlie. Enfin je veux dire… »

Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à vouloir tracer des plans pour mon avenir ? Jacob serra ma main et m'entraina à l'écart.

« On est sensés se rendre à la fête…

- On peut se permettre d'avoir un peu de retard. »

Jacob me poussa dans une salle inoccupée et je croisais brièvement le regard choqué de Jess avant de décider de m'en moquer.

_**POV Edward**_

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis des semaines. Plusieurs fois, j'avais tenté de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, de la regarder dormir comme au début de notre histoire mais la seule nuit où je m'étais décidé à franchir le pas, elle n'était pas seule et lorsque j'avais vu le corps du chien sur le sien j'avais compris que ma place n'était plus ici.

J'avais définitivement perdu Bella si je l'avais un jour possédée.

Un bruit derrière moi et j'entendis les pensées désordonnées et inquiètes de Seth. De ce que je comprenais, il ne savait pas comment nous annoncer qu'il était invité à la fête que les Quileutes donnaient ce soir à la Push. Une fête organisée par le père du clébard pour Bella.

« Tu devrais y aller Seth. »

Un frémissement de joie envahit ses pensées et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de me rembrunir. Seth ne voulait blesser personne et je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à concilier notre famille et son attachement à sa meute.

« Ce n'est rien je te dis. »

Nouvelle pensée contrite puis :

« Cette fête ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Elle va attirer le malheur sur nous tous. »

Alice.

De surprise, Esmé lâcha le bol qu'elle tenait et le rattrapa aussi vite tandis que Jasper répandait ses vagues calmes sur nous tous. Carlisle s'approcha et fixa Alice. Depuis son retour c'était la première fois qu'elle nous parlait si ouvertement, la première fois aussi qu'elle avait une vision.

Ses pupilles désormais presque débarrassées des paillettes rouges de l'envie de sang humain, Alice fixa le vide.

« Bella ne doit pas y aller. »

Je traversais la pièce.

« Que dis tu ? Bella est en danger ? Alice ! »

Ma sœur cligna des yeux et ne répondit pas, l'instant d'après, Jasper lui prenait la main.

« On va chasser. »

J'aurais aimé objecter mais je ne pouvais pas. Alice commençait seulement à redevenir elle-même et je ne voulais pas risquer de la bouleverser, je

« Elle était dans un asile avant. »

Je me tournais vers Bree.

« Alice, elle était dans une maison de fou. Sa famille l'y a mise. A cause de ses visions. La pauvre voulait bien faire mais elle créé plus de catastrophes qu'elle n'en a évité, surtout après les électrochocs.

- Sérieux Bree tu me fais flipper, » murmura Seth.

Bree se tourna vers moi et avança dans ma direction. Mes reins se tordirent et je m'étonnais une fois de plus du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Comment pouvais-je désirer Bree à ce point en continuant à aimer Bella ? Mais aimais je encore Bella ou ?

Les lèvres de Bree se posèrent sur les miennes et la pensée de Bella s'envola.

J'entendis à peine le toussotement gêné de Seth et je soulevais Bree dans mes bras. Il était temps d'aller dans notre cabane…

_**POV Jacob**_

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans l'humidité luisante de Bella et elle gémit.

« Jake…. Mais si quelqu'un entre ? »

Aucune chance et je m'en moque.

Je la prends contre la porte et elle pousse un cri de plaisir.

Voilà comme ça.

Bella est à moi et il est hors de question que je la laisse l'oublier. Je l'aime et je suis le seul à lui apporter ce qu'elle désire.

Je grogne sur elle et elle pousse un râle qui m'excite encore plus. Elle va jouir. JE la fais jouir.

« Je t'aime Jacob. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui vais jouir tant je suis heureux. Elle me l'a enfin dit. Enfin.

_**POV Bree,**_

Mon prince était là, il me serrait dans ses bras.

« Bree… » Protesta Edward.

Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il se croit dépourvu d'âme. Moi je sais qu'il a une, je sais qu'il est bon. Je sais qu'il est pour moi.

_**POV Bella**_

Nous sommes arrivés en retard à la fête.

Jess, Mike et Lauren sont dans un coin, mal à l'aise et je me sens obligée d'aller vers eux même si je n'en ai pas envie. En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de fête, surtout si j'en suis le centre d'attention.

« Ton nouveau petit ami fait super bien les choses. » Persifla Jess.

Je me tournai vers elle et rencontrai son regard rempli d'envie.

« Et il a sacrément grandi depuis un an. On arrive presque à oublier que c'est qu'un gamin. »

Je me raidis et Jess poursuivit.

« Enfin pas pour tout de ce que je sais, »

Lauren me lança un regard d'excuse et intervint.

« Ça doit te faire plaisir que ta mère soit venue.

- Aucun Cullen n'est là ? Fit mine de s'étonner Jess, décidément en forme ce soir.

- Non, » murmurais-je avant de m'élancer avec soulagement vers Seth.

Lui aussi avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et je le serrais brièvement contre moi. Sa peau fraiche contre la mienne me fit un choc et je songeai à Edward. Que devenait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourtant, je ne posais pas la question. Je m'étais fait une promesse et j'entendais bien la tenir.

« Tu sais, Alice va mieux, je suis certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque si tu décidais de venir la voir. »

Je frémis.

Alice.

Depuis notre dernière entrevue où j'avais failli mourir et qui avait manqué d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour mes amis, je m'étais efforcée de rester loin d'elle. Alice me manquait. Atrocement. Mais voir Alice c'était prendre le risque de voir Edward…

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien Seth.

- Oui c'est cool, Bree m'aide beaucoup du moins quand elle est pas avec Edw enfin elle m'aide beaucoup. »

Mon cœur se serra et je me forçai à ne pas relever. Je n'avais aucun droit de demander ce que Bree faisait au juste avec Edward.

Sam s'approcha, Emily à ses côtés.

« Désolé Bella mais on s'en va.

- Déjà ? » Glapit Seth.

Les deux échangèrent un regard gêné et je me souvins brusquement avoir entendu Sue dire à Billy que Léah revenait passer quelques semaines à Forks. Vu leur histoire, pas étonnant que Sam et Emily souhaitent s'éclipser avant son arrivée.

« On y va. » Annonça Sam tandis que Seth commençait à courir vers une jeune femme.

J'hochais la tête et me retournais.

Léah venait d'arriver.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je commençais à en avoir assez de cette fête. Pas moyen de s'éclipser avec Bella et cette pintade de Jess commençait à me gonfler sérieusement avec ses gros yeux et ses allusions à la sangsue.

Je cherchais Bella des yeux et aperçut Seth en pleine conversation avec une fille. Tiens donc, le petit commençait à grandir finalement.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'il me faisait signe d'approcher. Quel idiot, s'il croyait que c'était comme ça qu'on séduisait une fille !

« Jake tu te souviens de Léah ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi et le monde bascula.

J'avais l'impression que ma gorge était nouée, que le monde venait de retrouver des couleurs que je n'y avais jamais vues, que, que…

« Salut Jacob. »

Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mon père, mes sœurs, mon rôle d'Alpha. Bella. Comme si le simple fait que Léah pose les yeux sur moi avait suffi à couper tous les liens qui m'emprisonnaient jusqu'alors.

« Jacob ? » S'inquiéta Seth.

Je ne l'écoutais pas.

Jamais je n'avais vu une perfection telle que Léah.

« C'est bon de te voir Jake. Déclara t'elle d'une voix troublée. Du moins je crois que c'est bon. »

Je ne répondis pas et je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras.

« Jake ? Oh salut Léah. »

Je me dégageais tandis que mon univers se tournait vers ma petite amie.

« Oh Bella, contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Léah. »

Elles s'étreignirent et je ne songeai qu'à une chose. Je voulais être à la place de Bella.

_**POV Bella**_

Jake était étrange. Léah aussi. Seth se racla la gorge et fixa sa sœur.

« J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter. »

Leah secoua ses longs cheveux sombres et je me sentis une fois de plus insignifiante. Elle avait toujours été une enfant gracieuse mais elle était devenue belle maintenant. Belle à la façon des loups et Jake la regardait d'une manière qui…

Non, je me faisais des idées.

« Jacob tu viens ? »

_**POV Jacob**_

Non, je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de Leah. Sans elle tout était terne et ennuyeux, sans elle je

« Au revoir Jacob. »

Elle s'éloigna et je sentis la main de Bella étreindre la mienne.

« Je crois qu'on peut s'éclipser maintenant. »

Je posais mes yeux sur elle et je secouai la tête. C'était Bella, ma Bella, celle que j'avais toujours désirée et pour laquelle je m'étais battu. Je refermais ma main sur la sienne et la laissait m'entrainer dans les bois.

()()

Les lèvres de Bella étaient sur moi et je sentais son corps tiède se presser contre le mien. Sa main glissa le long de mon torse nu et je frémis.

Sous ses doigts, mon sexe refusait de réagir.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, c'était Bella, ma Bella. Toute la soirée j'avais rêvé de cet instant où je pourrais enfin lui faire l'amour à nouveau et maintenant…

« Jacob ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je me forçais à sourire à Bella et l'embrassais. Sa bouche était douce sous la mienne et je sentis mon désir se raviver avant de décroitre à nouveau.

« Si, seulement, il y a Charlie et Renée aussi, ils sont pas loin alors on ferait mieux d'attendre. »

_**POV Bella**_

« On ferait mieux d'attendre. » Venait de dire Jake et je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Depuis quand mon loup voulait il attendre ? Depuis quand refusait il mon amour, je ne comprenais pas. Ou alors était ce à cause de Renée ? Elle lui battait froid depuis son arrivée le matin et

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la fête, après tout c'est toi l'invitée d'honneur. »

_**POV Jacob**_

La main de Bella reposait sagement dans la mienne comme je l'avais toujours désiré et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était comme une chaine invisible à mon poignet. Je devenais fou. Il fallait que je parte, que je me sorte de là, que…

« Isabella ? »

Renée, sa mère. Bien.

« Je vous laisse entre vous. »

J'embrassais rapidement Bella et m'enfuis avec l'impression d'être un lâche même si je ne savais pas ce que je craignais au juste d'affronter.

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne comprenais plus rien à Jacob.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Je me tournais vers Renée et lui répondis du mensonge qui m'était coutumier depuis l'enfance.

« Bien sûr. »

Je me tournais à nouveau vers Jacob mais il avait disparu.

_**POV Edward **_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de venir.

D'où j'étais j'entendais les clameurs de la fête, la musique. Quelque part, Bella était là. Et Jacob était avec elle.

La mise en garde d'Alice me revint en mémoire et je luttai pour ne pas me précipiter à la fête.

La vie de Bella ne me concernait plus, elle avait choisi de sortir de mon existence, comme j'avais choisi de la poursuivre avec Bree. Pourtant…

_**POV Jacob**_

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser et malgré moi je cherchais Leah partout.

Alors que j'avais complétement oublié son existence jusqu'à cette soirée, il me semblait à présent que je ne pouvais pas la perdre de vue une seule seconde.

Je traversais la foule des invités et me sentais comme ivre. Je devais voir Léah, je devais la rejoindre.

_**POV Bella, **_

J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais Jake nulle part. Y avait-il un problème ? Non sûrement pas sinon Quil, Embry et les autres ne seraient pas là.

J'avançais dans les bois et m'immobilisais soudain à sa vue.

Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

Elle était là.

Devant moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des semaines et pourtant c'était comme si l'absence n'avait jamais existé. Elle était là, devant moi.

Seule.

_**POV Bella**_

Il était encore plus pâle que dans mon souvenir, plus beau aussi.

Comment avais-je pu supporter de le voir partir ? Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

« Bella. »

Je fermai les yeux pour me rassasier de sa voix parfaite.

J'avais des milliards de choses à lui dire, pourtant je ne réussis qu'à coasser :

« Comment va Alice ?

- Elle va mieux, me répondit-il, sur la réserve. Te voir lui ferait surement plaisir. »

Un silence retomba sur nous et s'épaissit. Depuis quand ne trouvions nous plus rien à nous dire ?

J'avançais vers lui.

« Jacob va bien ?

- Oui, m'entendis je répondre.

-Tant mieux. »

Edward me tourna le dos et ce fut soudain insurmontable.

« Attend ! Pourquoi es tu venu ? »

Son sourire me brisa le cœur tandis qu'il répondait :

« Je t'avais promis de veiller sur toi, je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. Bonne nuit Bella. »

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, il était parti.

J'étais seule.

_**POV Jacob**_

Léah n'était nulle part et plus je la cherchais, plus je me demandais pourquoi il était si important que je la trouve. Comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Quil tendre une glace à la petite Claire et brusquement je compris.

J'étais imprégné.

De Leah.


	18. La nuit où tout a basculé

_**Coucou ! Déjà merci à Holly, Oliveronica et Gun pour leurs reviews **_

_**Gun : (désolée ton pseudo est trop long pour mon petit cerveau hem) Bella est carrément à la ramasse j'admets mais je n'aime pas spécialement Bella hem… Jacob a oublié qu'il pouvait s'imprégner quand à Bree ma foi elle fait tout pour garder Ed, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira **_

_**Oliveronica : Alors, Jake n'a jamais dit qu'il s'était imprégné, mais qu'il était amoureux ( il a oublié qu'il pouvait s'imprégner, ça lui tombe dessus, pas drole) Les Cullen n'abandonnent pas Bella, ils respectent sa décision de ne plus les voir c'est tout**_

_**Holly : Lol ma logique est toujours bizarre tu sais bien… Et euh l'imprégnation c'est aimer à la folie de toutes les manières possibles, c'est le concept d'âme sœur d'Edward en fait…**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre où l'histoire s'accélère notamment pour Bella, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 17**

**La nuit où tout a basculé**

_**POV Bella,**_

J'avais fini par retrouver Jacob. Il était seul, à l'écart des autres invités.

« Jake ? »

Le regard qu'il leva sur moi était différent, troublé… Se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait vue, qu'il ait cru que, qu'Edward et moi nous…

_**POV Jacob,**_

Imprégné, je me suis imprégné et j'ai beau faire, je sais que rien ne pourra changer ça. J'aime Bella, je l'aime vraiment mais…

Je n'arrive plus qu'à penser à Leah. Depuis que je l'ai revue, je grille de la rejoindre, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour.

« Ecoute Jake, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais, mais je t'aime. »

Bella. Elle est troublée. Triste. Est-ce que, est ce qu'elle s'est rendu compte ? Est-ce qu'elle a compris que je…

« Bella, viens chérie, c'est l'heure de rentrer. »

Bella grimace mais en cet instant j'aime plus que jamais sa mère.

« Tu me rejoins ? » Souffle Bella, l'air angoissé.

Je la laisse m'embrasser et ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

_**POV Bella**_

J'adorais Renée mais en cet instant, j'aimerais qu'elle soit restée à Philadelphie. Les lèvres de Jacob étaient chaudes sous les miennes pourtant, je sentais sa retenue, comme si, comme s'il m'en voulait.

« S'il te plait, rejoins-moi. » Soufflais-je avant de suivre Renée et Charlie.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella était partie et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé.

Je l'aimais. Je devais l'aimer. J'avais tout fait pour gagner son amour ! Pourtant…

J'enfonçais mes pattes dans la terre et m'élançais dans la forêt. Je ne voulais voir personne, entendre personne. Je voulais juste fuir.

()()

Comment mes pattes avaient-elles pu être assez injustes pour me conduire à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait ?

Je frémis en reconnaissant Léah et repris malgré moi ma forme humaine.

« Jacob… » Souffla-t-elle.

Et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je franchis malgré moi la distance qui nous séparait et je l'enlaçais. Dans mes bras, Leah poussa un gémissement et je sentis ses lèvres chercher les miennes. C'était trop fort, c'était tout ce que j'avais jamais désiré.

Mes doigts lacérèrent sa chemise de coton et elle se laissa allonger dans les épines du bois.

« Jacob. » Répéta-t-elle, comme si elle était surprise.

Je me forçais à m'écarter mais elle me rattrapa et m'embrassa avec autant de passion que j'en avais mise dans notre premier baiser.

J'avais jamais voulu une fille à ce point.

Je sentis mes pattes s'allonger tandis que les poils recouvraient mon corps et je grognais.

Non, non, je ne pouvais pas faire l'amour à Léah. Pas en loup. Pas comme ça !

Sous moi elle se retourna pour m'offrir sa croupe et je poussais un hurlement désemparé.

J'étais en elle. J'étais loup. J'étais homme.

_**POV Bella**_

Cela faisait trois heures maintenant que j'attendais Jacob. J'avais beau l'appeler sans cesse, son portable persistait à sonner dans le vide. Où était-il ?

Est-ce que, est ce qu'il avait m'avait vue avec Edward ?

Mon sang se figea à cette pensée et mes doigts firent d'eux-mêmes le numéro que je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais appeler.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella.

Je savais que c'était une erreur, mais pourtant je décrochai. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire ?

Sa voix était hachée, émue. Je compris avec un temps de retard qu'elle s'inquiétait que Jake ait pu me voir un peu plus tôt.

Elle n'avait appelé que pour ça.

Pour son cabot.

_**POV Bella,**_

Jake n'était pas chez les Cullen. Cette nouvelle me rassurait et m'inquiétait. Que se passait il donc ?

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, comment pourrait on te laisser ? Murmura Edward.

- Tu l'as bien fait toi. »

La réponse m'était venue spontanément mais au moment où je prononçais ces mots, je réalisai à quel point ils étaient injustes. Edward ne méritait pas ça, pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

Un silence me répondit puis j'entendis sa voix si merveilleuse et si basse.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne me manques pas. »

_**POV Jacob**_

J'avais le nez empli de son odeur de femme mêlée à celle des sous bois et je la désirais plus fort que jamais. Plus que les cinq premières fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Mes dents se refermèrent sur sa nuque et je la maintins au sol. Mon corps s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle poussait un cri de plaisir.

Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle chose.

()()

Le soleil réchauffant ma peau nue me réveilla et Leah grogna à mes côtés.

En un clin d'œil je vis tout.

Sa beauté, sa fatigue et son corps si parfait couvert de marques de griffes et de morsures.

Des marques de loup.

Quel genre de bête étais je donc pour avoir osé faire ça à celle que j'aimais ?

_**POV Edward**_

Nous avions parlé toute la nuit et j'avais beau savoir que Bella n'était pas pour moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je voulais la protéger.

« C'est trop tard, lança brusquement Alice. Les Volturi sont en route. Ils viennent pour Seth. Et Bree. Et ce qu'ils ne pourront avoir, ils le détruiront. »

Carlisle releva les yeux et s'approcha d'Alice.

« Que dis tu ?

- On doit les laisser les prendre. »

La main de Bree se glissa dans la mienne et j'entendis ses pensées teintées de peur.

« Je ne les laisserais pas faire, » la rassurai je.

Alice m'entendit et tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers moi.

« Si tu ne les laisses pas la prendre, elle mourra. Elle n'est pas celle qui t'es destinée. Edward, il existe une autre voie, ce que j'ai vu avant, c'est encore possible, encore possible. Tu dois trouver Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Alice, Bella et moi, c'est fini. Elle est avec le clébard maintenant. »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Tu aurais du lui pardonner Edward… »

_**POV Jacob**_

Je me sentis redevenir un simple membre de la meute sous le regard que me lançait Sam.

« Comment as-tu osé commettre une telle ignominie ? Toi, l'Alpha de la meute, te transformer en loup alors que tu es avec une femme. »

Derrière moi, Leah intervint soudain.

« Laisse Jacob tranquille Sam, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le visage de Sam vira au rouge et j'eus à peine le temps d'étirer les pattes que ses crocs étaient sur ma gorge.

« _ARRETE !_ » Hurlais je de ma voix d'Alpha.

Sam résista mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre un tel ordre. Je le savais.

« _Comment as-tu osé toucher Leah _! »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de laisser la soirée de ma veille repasser dans mon esprit.

« Tu t'es imprégné d'elle… De Leah. » Souffla Sam.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment aurais-je pu me justifier auprès de Sam alors qu'il avait aimé Leah toute sa vie avant de s'imprégner d'Emily.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Pesta Leah. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas voulu de moi que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. »

Sam posa un regard égaré sur nous tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de mon cou. Dans mon bas ventre, le désir se réveilla soudain et Sam grimaça.

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire Leah ? Comment ?

- C'est lui Sam. Ca a toujours été lui, je regrette d'avoir perdu tant de temps à te pleurer. » Rétorqua Leah.

Sam oscilla et s'éloigna tandis que je me tournais vers Leah, rempli de remords.

« Sam a raison, j'ai mal agi envers toi, jamais je n'aurais du, me transformer… »

Leah soupira.

« Je croyais que c'était des mensonges, je croyais que c'était une excuse de Sam puis, à l'automne dernier, je… »

Je la regardai sans comprendre et elle se mit soudain à quatre pattes, réveillant mon désir. Là, je vis ses membres s'allonger et se couvrir de poils tandis qu'elle glapissait.

« _Depuis quand ?_

_- L'automne dernier, c'est pour ça en vérité que je suis partie, pour le cacher et pour essayer d'y échapper. J'avais peur et je me croyais pas normale. Mais hier soir, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était inutile._ »

Mon cœur bondit de joie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma langue tant j'étais heureux.

Ma louve mordilla gentiment mon oreille et je la basculais dans l'herbe fraiche à nouveau.

_**POV Bella **_

Billy m'ouvrit la porte et son sourire se crispa un instant.

« Tu devrais revenir plus tard Bella. »

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas.

« Jake ne répond pas à mes appels, est ce que, est ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, tu devrais partir maintenant. »

Quoi ? J'avais beau faire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Billy semblait brusquement si mal à l'aise. Enfin je n'avais rien fait de mal ! J'avais juste échangé quelques mots avec Edward et…

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella.

Bella était devant la porte et ma main était dans celle de Leah.

« Jake ? Jake que…

- Je vais aider Billy à rentrer. » Annonça Leah de mauvaise grâce.

Je me sentais mal brusquement.

« Jacob ? » Répéta Bella.

Je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux que j'aimais tant et entrepris de lui expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

_**POV Bella**_

Imprégnation.

Jake ne cessait de répéter ce mot. Imprégnation. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire imprégnation !

« Et Leah et moi, c'est tellement fort, Bella, je sais, je sais que j'avais juré de ne jamais te faire de mal mais je ne peux pas lutter, je ne peux pas aller contre ma nature, Leah c'est… »

Je n'entendis pas la suite. La tête me tournait alors que Jake prenait un air d'amoureux béat. D'amoureux. Il aimait Leah.

« C'est tellement fort Bella, tellement fort, je ne peux pas lutter, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. »

Je sentis des larmes bruler mes yeux et Jacob baissa la tête.

« Bella, je …

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Jake ! J'ai, j'ai lâché Edward pour toi et … »

_**POV Jacob**_

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal. Le pire c'était que j'avais beau la voir pleurer. Voir _BELLA_ pleurer, ça ne me faisait rien. J'étais triste pour elle bien sûr mais je n'arrivais plus à ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et que j'avais pris pour de l'amour.

« Je suis désolé, murmurais je piteusement. Je, Leah c'est, c'est tout pour moi. »

_**POV Bella**_

« Leah c'est tout pour moi. »

J'hoquetai et reculai brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, je ne pouvais pas rester et écouter Jacob me dire que ce que nous avions n'était rien pour lui, que ma virginité, que ce que nous avions vécu…

Je…

Mes mains trouvèrent la porte de mon pick up et je sentis les bras de Jacob m'enlacer. Son odeur de loup que j'aimais tant m'empli les narines mais je reculai. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais rester là à l'écouter me dire qu'il en aimait une autre.

« BELLA ! »

Je démarrais mon pick up et pour une fois fit rugir le moteur. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cette réserve, de cette Leah qui m'avait volé mon amoureux, de cette imprégnation qui me brisait le cœur.

De mon Jake que je ne pourrais plus jamais appeler ainsi.

_**POV Jacob**_

Je m'élançai pour la poursuivre mais Leah m'arrêta.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, crois-moi. »

Je me tournai vers elle et elle expliqua.

« Avant de m'imprégner de toi, je ne savais pas. Quand Sam m'a quittée pour Emily, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que je ne m'en remettrai jamais et puis je me suis transformée et j'ai cru que c'était un des effets du chagrin. Mais maintenant que je suis revenue, je comprends que même si j'ai souffert, c'était mieux ainsi car maintenant je t'ai toi. »

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Bella n'a rien elle,

- Elle n'a jamais été une fille à loups, elle n'a jamais été l'une des notres. Laisse-la retrouver Cullen. »

Les mots de Leah eurent raison de ma culpabilité et je l'embrassais, finalement sans doute que Bella avait toujours soupiré après Cullen…

_**POV Bella**_

Je roulais à toute allure sans me soucier des autres voitures, les larmes brouillaient ma vue alors que je réalisai qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour Juliette n'épouse pas Pâris. Il n'était pas son Roméo, pas plus qu'elle n'était sa Juliette. J'avais été folle de sacrifier Edward pour Jacob, folle de croire que, qu'on pouvait m'aimer.

La voiture s'arrêta et je réalisai sans surprise que j'étais devant la maison des Cullen, mes roues m'avaient menées jusque là.

_**POV Bree**_

Elle était là.

Celle que j'avais lue dans l'âme d'Edward sans lui être jamais présentée.

Isabella Swan.

Elle était là et je n'avais pas besoin de lire son âme pour savoir qu'elle était venue pour me le reprendre.

Derrière moi, Rose siffla et je me retournai vers elle.

« Je m'en occupe, je vais la faire partir, seulement Edward…

- Je ne laisserais pas cette catin à loups s'approcher de lui, fais-moi confiance. »

Utiliser la colère que Rosalie ressentait pour Bella parce qu'elle était prête à abandonner ce que Rose désirait ardemment n'était pas une chose très jolie mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me reprendre mon prince.

« Bree, ne fais pas ça, si tu fais ça, tu nous condamnes tous. »

Je jetais un œil à Alice et secouai la tête. Son don était trop aléatoire pour être pris au sérieux, c'est ça qui l'avait conduite en asile. Et elle me détestait. Je n'allais pas lui faire la faveur de l'écouter.

()()

Elle n'avait pas d'âme.

Ou plutôt si, une chose sombre, une chose remplie de destruction et d'une haine soigneusement dissimulée qui me fit horreur. Comment Edward avait il pu aimer cette fille ?

« Je, tu dois être Bree, bredouilla Bella. Je suis Isabella.

- Je sais qui tu es Bella. » Répondis je calmement.

_**POV Bella**_

Elle n'était pas juste belle, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux orangés me transpercèrent et j'eus l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire à travers moi, qu'elle me connaissait mieux que moi-même, ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

« Je suis venue voir Edward, j'ai, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

_**POV Bree**_

Elle avait besoin d'être d'aimée, tellement besoin. Mais même cela ne la sauverait pas et je ne laisserai jamais quiconque me séparer d'Edward, il était mon âme sœur, mon prince charmant.

« Edward est avec Alice, ils préparent le mariage. »

L'âme sombre recula et j'agitais la main pour lui montrer la bague que j'avais prise dans les affaires d'Edward.

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais envie d'hurler.

A la main de Bree, l'anneau qu'Edward m'avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt brillait. L'anneau que j'avais tellement dédaigné mais que j'aurais tout fait maintenant pour reconquérir était à une autre.

Je comprenais maintenant la réserve d'Edward et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait si bien accepté la fin de notre histoire.

Il était amoureux d'une autre. Une autre qui était un vampire comme lui et avec qui il pouvait faire l'amour sans craindre de la blesser.

Edward ne m'aimait plus.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu partes, ton chien chien doit t'attendre, » murmura Bree.

Vaincue, je reculai avant de m'effondrer.

Jacob ne m'attendait plus, il ne m'aimait plus.

Edward non plus.

Je n'étais plus la Bella de Jake, pas plus que celle d'Edward. J'étais juste Bella et jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule.

_**POV Bree**_

Lorsque je rentrai à nouveau dans notre maison, Alice m'attendait.

« Tu viens de tous nous condamner Bree, tu viens de tuer Edward. »

Pauvre Alice, son âme était si troublée, si perdue.

Le pire c'était qu'elle croyait réellement aux avenirs, chaque fois différents, qu'elle voyait.

« Tu devrais te reposer Alice, ce n'était pas ta faute si Cynthia est morte dans l'incendie, tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher. »

Alice recula et je me souvins brusquement qu'elle avait oublié son passé, sans doute à cause du traitement qu'elle avait reçu à l'asile dans lequel elle avait été enfermée après avoir mis le feu à la maison de sa sœur.

« Que dis-tu ? Qui est, qui est Cynthia ? »

Edward arriva brusquement et je me tournai vers lui.

« Alice ne se sent pas bien, je crois qu'elle est perdue et que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. »

Alice me fixa.

« Il est trop tard, les Volturi sont là. Oh Bree qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, Alice s'évanouit comme sous le choc d'images insurmontables et Jasper se tourna vers moi, en colère.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ? Tu bouleverses tout le monde Bree ! »

_**POV Edward**_

Je grondai. Comment Jasper pouvait être aussi injuste ! Bree ne faisait que d'essayer d'aider !

« Ca suffit ! Intervint Carlisle. Nous devons nous occuper d'Alice et si elle a raison nous préparer à recevoir les Volturi. »

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais tout perdu en quelques semaines.

Edward d'abord, Alice, les Cullen ma seconde famille.

J'avais repoussé l'amour d'Edward pour m'offrir à Jacob.

Et maintenant Jake ne m'aimait plus à son tour.

Comment ma vie avait elle pu basculer en si peu de temps ? Comment était ce possible ? Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines à Edward pour tomber amoureux de Bree et Jacob m'avait oubliée en une soirée.

J'étais seule.

J'avais perdu les deux amours de ma vie, les deux amours que je n'avais jamais réussi à concilier et il ne me restait qu'un cœur en miettes et une vie sans intérêt.

Mon pied appuya sur l'accélérateur tandis qu'entre mes larmes je vis le bout de la falaise se rapprocher…


	19. Les Volturi

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci aux reviewers : Holly, Oliveronica, Edwardbellaamour et les anonymes !**_

_**Holly : Bree n'est pas forcément mieux que Bella certes, mais il est vrai que Bree n'aime qu'Edward. Après elle ne se trompe peut être pas entièrement sur Bella… Pour l'imprégnation je dirais que c'est un peu un coup de foudre puissance 10 : tu rencontres ton ame sœur et tu sais que c'est elle pour la vie, on ne peut pas lutter contre… Ballot pour Bella… Pour l'accélération oui elle le fait lol quand aux Volturi ton « nom de dieu » me parait approprié ici mdrrr**_

_**Oliveronica : Bree défend son histoire avec Edward mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort en disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais du vivre avec les Cullen…**_

_**Edwardbellaamour : si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ce chapitre répondra enfin à ta question.**_

_**Anonyme 1 sur le chapitre 17 : le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de pairing est pour laisser le lecteur découvrir avec horreur ce chapitre… Effectivement celui qui va se porter au secours de Bella va avoir une importance cruciale…**_

_**Anonyme 2 sur le chapitre 1 : bon je pense que c'est la même personne mais vu que… donc Jacob n'est pas forcément hypocrite, tu connais Jake il est un peu insouciant, le côté imprégnation il l'avait zappé, il n'a jamais voulu tromper délibérément Bella. Pour Edward ma foi oui c'est Edward…Bella va rencontrer quelqu'un mais…**_

_**Voici donc le dernier chapitre où les choses s'accélèrent considérablement, j'ai dans l'idée que beaucoup de fan n'aimeront pas, cependant, je ne voyais la fin qu'ainsi. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir (avec toutes mes excuses mdrrr) en attendant l'épilogue la semaine prochaine**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 18**

**Les Volturi**

_**POV Bree,**_

Je devais entrainer Edward loin de cette Alice. Tout le monde avait beau l'aimer, Alice était nocive. Comme Bella.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à Bella ? » Me demanda Edward.

Je m'efforçais de dissimuler mes pensées mais c'était trop tard.

« Bree…. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Gronda Edward.

Je me forçais à ne pas reculer, j'aimais Edward, j'aimais ce que nous avions et je ne laisserais pas cette humaine sans âme me le voler.

« Bella a une âme, rugit Edward.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce la seule personne dont tu es incapable de lire les pensées ? »

Edward gronda à nouveau avant de s'éloigner, fou de rage.

J'espérais juste qu'il me pardonnerait. Oui, il le ferait, une fois qu'il aurait compris que je l'avais fait pour lui.

_**POV Edward**_

Bree avait menti à Bella.

Bella qui était venu pour me voir, qui était venue me retrouver …

Parce que Jacob ne voulait plus d'elle.

« Laisse la Edward, laisse la se trouver un homme normal, avec qui elle pourra vivre son existence humaine. »

Bree.

« Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus avec Jacob ne change pas les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne pouviez pas être ensemble. Et tu le sais. »

Une vague d'amour me submergea et je me retournais vers Bree.

« Je suis désolé Bree, mais je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Seul. »

_**POV Bella**_

Je volais pendant quelques secondes. C'était grisant, presque que comme lorsque Edward me faisait traverser la forêt par les cimes des arbres.

Puis une vive douleur et.

()()

« C'est l'humaine de compagnie de Cullen. Aucun intérêt

- Non Jane, au contraire… »

Je sentis une brulure à l'intérieur de moi, puis

« Elle sera l'une des nôtres. »

_**POV Bree**_

Alice a les yeux dans le vide depuis notre discussion et je peux sentir l'hostilité de Jasper.

Ça fait trois jours maintenant.

Trois jours qu'Edward est parti et que Bella a disparu.

_**POV Jacob**_

Comment ce gâchis avait il pu arriver ? Bella avait disparu et malgré les heures que nous passions à la rechercher, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Je jetais un regard au visage ravagé de Charlie et frémis. Il me rendait responsable et sans doute avait il raison, si je ne m'étais pas imprégné, si je ne l'avais pas quittée, sans doute que Bella sera là, avec nous…

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Leah et je frissonnais. Comment regretter une chose si belle ? Comment regretter d'aimer Leah ? Elle était mon univers, ma vie…

Charlie me fixa et je baissais la tête tandis que Billy soupirait.

« Jacob n'y est pour rien Charlie.

- Vraiment ? Je comprends que tu défendes ton fils mais tu dois comprendre toi aussi que je défende ma fille ! Ragea Charlie. Et à cause de lui, Bella est partie ! Elle ne répond à aucun de mes appels tout ça parce que TON fils a jugé bon de la quitter sans raison ! »

Sans raison ? Comment peut-il traiter Leah ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il ne voit pas à quel point elle est exceptionnelle ? Non, sans doute pas… Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'imprégnation, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Personne ne sait. Ce que Leah et moi nous vivons c'est plus fort que ce que les autres loups vivent, plus fort que tout. Parce que nous sommes tous deux des loups.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'écouter Jacob ! » Hurla brusquement Charlie.

Je sentis un moucheron frôler ma mâchoire puis Charlie glissa sur le sol en gémissant.

« Je me suis cassé la main… »

Je grondais en réalisant qu'il avait tenté de me frapper et Billy se retourna vers moi.

« Jacob non ! Pas ici !

- Viens Jake. »

Leah, ma douce Leah… Tandis que Billy se penchait sur Charlie, je la suivis comme je le ferais désormais toujours.

_**POV Bella**_

J'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

C'est comme un feu qui me brûle de l'intérieur, qui me dévore. Je me consume comme si j'avais de la lave à la place du sang.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi Marcus, pourquoi as-tu transformé cette humaine ? Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher l'hybride et la clairvoyante. »

Quoi ?

« Aro mon frère, ton aversion pour les humains t'égare. Cette fille et les relations qu'elle entretenait avec les Cullen, avec Edward Cullen, est une arme. Je préfère qu'elle soit la notre plutôt que la leur. »

La douleur me submerge à nouveau, je ne comprends pas ce que je faisais avec les Volturi. Ni pourquoi l'un d'entre eux m'a transformée.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais chassé pendant trois jours. Cherché Bella aussi. Sans succès.

Sur le seuil de la maison, Bree m'attendait.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais Edward. Je le savais. »

Je reçus son étreinte et je la lui rendis.

Bree avait raison. Bella n'était pas pour moi. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, clébard ou pas. Je l'aimais encore mais je savais que c'était mieux pour elle de ne plus me voir, de ne plus voir Jacob. Elle devait retrouver une vie normale.

« Je suis désolée Edward, j'ai eu peur. »

Les pensées de Bree étaient contrites, elle s'en voulait mais par-dessus elle me voyait encore comme son héros, comme un homme digne d'être aimé. Une âme sœur.

Et plus le temps passait, plus j'en venais à voir les choses comme elle.

_**POV Bella **_

Ma gorge me brulait, j'avais soif comme jamais avant…

« Bois, » souffla une voix si merveilleuse que je faillis en défaillir de joie.

Le sang déferla dans ma gorge et je grognai de plaisir, jamais je n'avais connu de plaisir si intense, si bon, pas même avec Jacob.

Jacob.

Je retroussais mes lèvres et grondais à la pensée du loup.

« Ne t'en fait pas Isabella, nous allons nous occuper d'eux. Pour l'instant, bois. » Souffla Marcus.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous étions tous de plus en plus inquiets pour Alice. Depuis sa dernière vision, elle ne parlait plus et se contentait de garder les yeux fixés sur le vide.

Carlisle soupira et adressa un regard navré à Esmé. Ses pensées me bouleversèrent. Nous étions face à quelque chose d'inédit, quelque chose que malgré sa science, Carlisle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Alice exhala soudain un gémissement.

« C'est trop tard. Ils sont là. »

_**POV Jacob**_

Ils nous étaient tombés dessus sans le moindre avertissement, sans qu'on les détecte malgré nos sens aiguisés.

Ils étaient puissants.

A quelques pas de moi, Quil se tordit de douleur et j'hurlais. C'était trop ça faisait trop mal, trop mal…

_**POV Bella**_

Elle était là.

La petite louve.

Leah.

Elle était plus petite que Jacob, si petite…

« Prend la, elle est à toi. » Souffla Marcus.

Et je la pris.

_**POV Jacob**_

LEAH !

Putain Leah non, non, non !

Je déchirai la gorge d'un vampire ou tentai de le faire et me précipitai vers ma petite louve.

Sa douleur était palpable, insupportable.

« _Jacob…. Adieu._ »

NON !

Je me jetai sur le vampire qui m'avait volé mon âme sœur et ses yeux rubis me clouèrent sur place.

Bella. C'était Bella. Et elle venait de tuer Leah.

_**POV Edward**_

Le hurlement du loup nous avait tous cloués sur place.

Avant que Carlisle ait eu le temps de réagir, un glapissement échappa à Seth.

« Leah ! » Hurla t'il avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Il projeta Rosalie sur le sol sous la violence de sa course et ma sœur retroussa les babines.

Moi, je ne réfléchis pas.

Seth était l'un des nôtres et si j'en jugeais par les pensées qui m'étaient parvenues avant qu'il ne devienne loup, il avait besoin de nous.

« N'y allez pas ! » Hurla Alice dans mon dos.

Mais cette fois, je ne l'écoutais pas et je m'aperçus qu'aucun de nous ne l'avait fait.

_**POV Bella **_

Jacob, c'était mon Jacob, mon Jake…

Je…

« Tue » Souffla une voix tendre à mon oreille.

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella n'était plus. Elle n'existait plus. Seule restait la meurtrière de Leah.

Je refermais mes mâchoires sur sa gorge et elle me repoussa avec violence.

_**POV Bella**_

Jacob me jeta au sol et je ne vis qu'une chose, lui et cette fille. Lui et Leah, main dans la main.

« Plus rien ne te retient à lui. » Souffla une voix dans mon esprit.

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces et Jacob, le loup, roula par terre.

_**POV Jacob**_

J'avais mal…

Les dents de Bella se refermèrent sur ma gorge et je cessais de lutter. Autour de moi, les voix de mes frères s'étaient tues, seule celle de Seth me parvenait encore à travers un brouillard de peine.

Merde. Leah était morte. Et je crois bien que moi aussi.

_**POV Edward**_

Jacob était mort.

Ce sale clébard était mort.

La clairière était déserte, excepté Seth qui, sous sa forme de loup, hurlait sa détresse à côté du corps d'un loup. Non d'une louve, une petite louve au poil gris à présent poisseux de sang.

Je m'approchais lentement de Bella.

« Bella, tu dois partir, je, nous allons venger Jacob Black, je te le jure, je tuerai les Volturi moi-même. » Soufflai-je.

Ma pauvre Bella, elle devait être si triste, si… Quand arrêterais-je donc de lui faire du mal….

« EDWARD ! NON ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! »Hurla Bree.

Elle me projeta au sol avec une force surprenante au regard de ces aptitudes moindres mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter sur cette étrangeté.

Bella, les dents découvertes, était sur elle.

« Personne ne tue les Volturi. Siffla-t-elle. Personne ! »

Je reculai avant de comprendre, de comprendre...

« Une arme affutée n'est-ce pas ? Triompha Jane derrière moi. C'est Marcus qui en a eu l'idée. »

_**POV Bree**_

J'avais peur, si peur, ça faisait si mal, tellement mal….

_**POV Bella**_

Edward était là.

Il me regardait avec horreur.

« Bella, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être toi. »

Un loup m'attaqua et je m'en débarrassai comme d'un moucheron.

Je les haïssais. Je les haïssais tous pour m'avoir rejetée.

« Edward est le pire, il t'a menti. »

_**POV Edward**_

Bree était morte. Je n'avais pas su la protéger.

Bella était devenue ce que je redoutais le plus. Elle non plus je n'avais pas su la protéger.

J'entendis les pensées affolées de Jasper alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi, je l'entendis me crier de me défendre mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Pas après avoir condamné Bella à devenir une créature sans âme, pas après avoir vu Bree se sacrifier pour moi.

Et si mon heure était enfin venue, j'étais heureux que ce soit ma Bella qui me l'offre.

« Je te pardonne, je t'ai toujours pardonné Bella. »

_**POV Bella**_

Edward. Edward était mort et j'avais encore le gout de son sang dans ma bouche mêlé à celui de Jacob.

« C'est fini Isabella, nous avons vaincu. » Triompha Marcus.

Je ne comprenais plus.

Je jetai un regard à la plaine et vis qu'elle était remplie de cadavres.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce sont eux qui ont tranchés les liens qui vous liaient, »souffla Marcus.

Derrière lui je vis la satisfaction d'Aro tandis que Caius tenait Seth et que Felix enlaçait Alice.

Mais Alice ne pouvait pas être sans Jasper, elle ne pouvait pas…

Mon lutin me fixa.

« Ça n'a jamais été mon option préférée. Murmura-t-elle. Elle n'aurait pas du être. Sans Bree, elle n'aurait pas existé. »

Jane fixa Alice et mon amie poussa un hurlement avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Sa souffrance ne me fit rien.

Tout le monde souffrait, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.


	20. Epilogue

_**Bonjour, déjà merci à Oliveronica et edwardbellamour pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Oliveronica : je ne l'aurais pas résumé comme ça mais c'est assez juste mdrrr**_

_**Edwardbellamour : je t'ai répondu sous forme de review mais je remets ici : **__**j'écris toujours un épilogue à mes fictions. Là certes Ed, Bree, Jake et Leah sont morts ( comme beaucoup d'autres) mais ils ne sont pas TOUS morts. L'épilogue que je proposerai la semaine prochaine permettra de finir la fiction et de donner le pairing.  
>Pour ta question, tout le long de la fic ça flirte entre les deux pairings, j'utilise le triangle amoureux jusqu'au bout avant de livrer la fin : car oui une fin est possible même sans Ed et Jacob<strong>_

_**Voici donc la toute fin de mon histoire qui comme vous le savez c'est clairement éloignée de l'originale… Je me doute que les puristes n'aimeront pas, cependant, j'ose croire que vous m'accorderez au moins d'avoir fait preuve d'originalité…**_

_**Donc pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**EPILOGUE**_**  
><strong>_

_**POV Charlie,**_

Un an.

Ca fait déjà un an que Bella a disparu, un an que je la cherche ou du moins que je cherche son cadavre. Que pourrais-je chercher d'autres après ce qui s'est passé ?

Les enquêteurs que le FBI a dépêchés tout exprès pour l'affaire ont conclu à un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales. Pour eux, Carlisle Cullen faisait de la contrebande, ce qui expliquerait sa richesse tout comme le fait que toute sa famille ait été tuée avant d'être brûlée.

Moi je n'y crois pas tout à fait. Je connaissais Carlisle et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un homme bon mais connait-on réellement les gens ?

Le fait est que les Cullen sont morts excepté Alice. La pauvre fille a eu la chance de ne pas être à Forks lorsqu'ils sont venus. Je doute de la revoir un jour…

Billy Black est mort lui aussi. Il n'a pas survécu à la perte de Jacob. Les enquêteurs ont dit que ses amis et lui avaient du se trouver là au mauvais moment…

Quelle horreur.

Pauvre famille. Pauvre Sue. Sa Leah est morte mais Seth reste introuvable, comme ma Bella.

Parfois je pourrais tuer pour revoir ma fille et la serrer dans mes bras, pour pouvoir lui dire au moins une fois à quel point je l'aime.

Mais si Bella était là le jour où les Cullen ont été massacrés, je préfère qu'elle reste invisible. Ainsi, je peux me dire que quelque part, ma petite fille vit. Et je prie pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

_**POV Alice**_

Les murs m'encerclent. Je suis enfermée ici et parfois je pense que je n'ai jamais connu autre chose.

Puis je me souviens. Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé, Rose, Emmett, Edward et même Bree. Ils étaient mon clan, ils étaient ma famille. Mais comme les autres avant eux, ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

A mes côtés, Seth renifle, je sens sa truffe glisser entre mes cuisses, passer à travers les chaines qui m'entravent.

Quand Marcus nous laissera t'il tranquilles ? Quand arrêtera-t-il ses expériences sur nous ?

« Allez Seth, un effort, Marcus en veut un second. Susurre Jane. Un mâle cette fois. »

Pauvre Seth.

Son corps de loup me recouvre et je n'hurle plus, pas plus que je ne suis capable de le repousser.

Marcus nous a épargnés parce que Seth était un hybride. Les hybrides peuvent se reproduire avec des vampires, uniquement si l'hybride est un mâle. Quelquefois je me dis que c'est Rose qui aurait du être à ma place, elle a toujours voulu être mère… Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et je suis devenue la chose au loup.

Je n'ai plus de visions désormais.

Sans doute parce qu'hormis ces quatre murs, je n'ai plus d'avenir.

_**POV Bella**_

Elle est parfaite, Renesmée est parfaite.

Marcus le pense aussi je le sais comme il sait que je la protégerais envers et contre tous. Surtout contre Aro et Caius.

Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le désir de Marcus de fonder une nouvelle dynastie, une espèce destinée à régner. Mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu Renesmée. Cette enfant est parfaite, parfaite.

La fille d'Alice et de Seth.

L'enfant que je pensais ne jamais avoir.

Mais Marcus me l'a offerte comme il m'a offert le reste.

Marcus ne me voit pas comme une faiblesse, ni comme une chose à protéger avant de la jeter comme l'ont fait Edward et Jacob.

Edward et Jacob.

Quelquefois, je regrette qu'ils ne soient plus là pour voir ça puis je me souviens qu'ils ont choisi leur fin. Leah et Bree.

Marcus lui, m'a choisie moi. Et il m'a rendue à ma force.

A présent lorsque j'arpente Volterra on ne voit plus la pauvre petite Bella Swan, chose fragile à protéger mais Isabella Volturi, la compagne de Marcus.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et je ne grogne pas. J'ai déjà reconnu son odeur de fleurs et de sang. L'odeur de Marcus.

« Repose la Isabella. »

Le désir fait vibrer sa voix et je pose doucement Renesmée dans son berceau.

Mes reins appellent Marcus. Mon vampire. Mon Roméo. Peut-être était-ce cela que Jake appelait « imprégnation » ?

En vérité je m'en fiche.

Marcus est mien pour l'éternité tout comme moi, Isabella Volturi, je suis sienne. Ensemble nous créerons une nouvelle ère.

**FIN**

_**Voilà, vous pouvez reprendre une activité normale et vous ruer sur le dernier film ( tsss quel dommage que mon histoire n'aie pas été retenue mdrrr)**_

_**En tous les cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mise en favori ou commenté cette histoire **_

_**Un merci particulier aux reviewers : **__**LadyPirate, Eléa Telmar, Xomiimixo, Microcosmos, Oliveronica Cullen Masen, cs 85, Muchu, Edwardbellaamour, GunWiHarPoTwi et Emeline. Et aux anonymes de ff net aussi. Et encore plus à Holly Sparrow qui, détestant Twilight, a cependant mis un point d'honneur à commenter cette histoire !**_

_**Pour ma part, je vous retrouverai bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures ( non, pas de nouvelle fic Twilight rassurez vous mdrrr) avec mes pirates chéris et les vampires de Vampires Diaries ( même que promis, Eléna ne tuera pas tout le monde à la fin…)**_

_**A bientôt **_


End file.
